GPL Fork (Genuine Path of the Loner alternate route)
by RalphZiggy
Summary: NEW SEQUEL CHAPTER! Hachiman decides not to bend his ideals regarding Ebina. Quote from Vol 7 after the fake confession, translated by Spyro: "What I desired wasn't to act friendly with anyone. What I desired was definitely something genuine. Anything else, I didn't need." It has just a slightly more sensitive Hachiman! Originally published May 9, 2017 to July 16 2017
1. Chapter 1

"Hikitani-kun, it doesn't do me any good if you guys are having fun together where I can't see you all, you boys need to get close and tight in front of me!"

Her fujoshi joking aside, I knew then exactly what Ebina Hina wanted, for everything in her group of friends to stay the same. She and Hayama came together into our classroom on the day he and Tobe came to request help with a love confession. I concluded Hayama must have been feeling out Ebina's thoughts; she knew what the Service Club had been asked and didn't want any thing like that to disturb her pleasant and comfortable high school life.

"I'll be in your care, Hikitani-kun," Ebina said softly and bowed, her slight smile looking somehow sad too.

She's counting on me? I'm supposed to do something? How did this counter-request fall into my lap alone? Yukinoshita's and my initial reaction I was certainly correct, we should never have taken this request. We had been too pliable to Yui's puppy eyes and appeals; well really Yukinoshita was too easily swayed by Yui, and my rotten eye defenses completely went to zero HP under the dual combo attack of pleading kitty eyes and begging puppy dog ones.

A woman caused need for confession, more women dragged a loner into supporting the confession. Wait, and wasn't I a loner in part because of confession rejections from women and the fallout? I'm totally the victim of confessions and women! None of us would exist without women, but existence with them proved to be a path to ruin. Women caused me public trials and punishment, persecution and suffering and social death. I should write a Hachi's Book of Martyrs.

Tobe's friends were teasing him about the up and coming confession. Hayama took part in that but as he walked away I alone caught his dour expression. How is it no one but me caught the oddness in Hayama's behaviour during this trip? I couldn't stand it any more, I tailed Hayama to the nearby riverbank.

"What's your problem Hayama? You're not going along with the program at all," I called out to his back.

Hayama turned to me, "Oh, you think so?"

"I do, and I'd even go so far as to say you're being an obstructionist. Why don't you support Tobe in what he really wants, what kind of 'friend' are you?"

Hayama looked ashamed of himself, I never saw that expression before. "Hikigaya-kun, my present friendships are extremely important to me, and I've found that...once something precious is lost, it will never ever come back."

Even as a loner I could well understand the loss of a comfortable and peaceful place or situation. Hayama didn't want that, Ebina didn't, Miura didn't. And a part of me wanted to support preservation of a comfy atmosphere, after a manner of speaking I had a place and people like that with the Service Club.

But Tobe was willing to risk it all for a small chance at something even better; and I also well understood the desire of confession building and filling the mind and heart until it became a compulsion. I recalled Yukinoshita and I discussing that group centered on Miura and Hayama and its superficial and shallow relationships, and how neither of us valued such a thing. It was a handful of things we had in common besides being outcasts, though both us were worlds apart, opposites, in many other ways.

That fleeting thought of Yukinoshita, it suddenly clicked with his regret of losing a thing of high worth, my typical and predictable reaction was to have no care or sympathy over the past of our school's riajuu king. But then I recalled his words of being able to do nothing when seeing a situation just like Tsurumi Rumi's at camp, and also of his liking a "Y".

If I was wrong about what I said next it would be no big matter, we were alone and I didn't care if he hated me.

"This precious thing you lost, Hayama, are the acquaintances you have now worth the relationship you lost with *her*? Would you trade closeness with *her* for your casual friendships?"

Hayama was furious and balled his fists, "..how dare someone of your sort talk to me about ...Yuk...!"

He stopped and sighed, face only looking tired now. "Regardless of what I want, you should know I've talked with Ebina, she doesn't want to lose what she has now, she can't make friends easily. She has no interest in romance and what it would cost."

"If her friendships, and your friendships were so easily lost then that means they weren't worth much to begin with," I said coldly.

"Please, Higigaya-kun, I don't want to rely on you, but there is nothing good that will come from your Club pushing this confession. You may be right what we have isn't worth much but it is all we have", Hayama was bowing to me, and I would have gloated except I was feeling sorry for Tobe, the one person who at least was chasing a real relationship, or at least a closer one, if such a thing could even be had by anyone.

There were things I could do to accommodate the group's wishes, I could let Tobe know I had talked with Ebina and knew her thoughts, but my club mates would be unhappy with that, I'd be on the same level as Hayama. Ebina could lie, and say there was some other guy she liked, preserving one sham with another. But shams and lies to preserve superficial friendships were things I hated.

I could even pull a silly stunt and jump in front of Tobe with a fake confession that everyone would know was a joke, to defuse the awkward situation and let Ebina plainly state she had no interest in romance at the present. Next year, in our senior year, there would at the halfway point be the time when everyone was swamped with entrance exams and cram school...and there would be no time for fun cliques. Anyone that wanted to confess could do so at that time and risk losing almost nothing...Tobe could hold off his feelings until then, heck even Miura should probably confess to Hayama then to get her feelings out of her system.

But Hayama was essentially betraying his "friend", valuing everyones' happiness, including his own, over what should have been his closest friend's feelings.

"Listen Hayama, a guy like you could have a real friend, if such a thing were possible, I wouldn't really know. Even someone like me wishes he had that, but life only handed me back rejection when I tried. ...Let's just say you'll all have an opportunity to have a chance at seeking that genuine thing, and I wish you all better luck than I had. Farewell".

I turned and strode off quickly, not looking back. Was this preservation of the group's happiness above all else what annoyed Yukinoshita so much about Hayama?

Ebina ran up to me while putting her phone away, Hayama probably had messaged her. Her eyes were red and her voice was strangely soft, small and quavering.

"Hikitani, why won't you help me? I never had a group friends before this year because of my hobbies, and now I can do fun things together with them all the time. This... will probably split the group down the middle, and make class time very awkward. Do you want others to be a loner and an outcast like you, is that it? Aren't you happier now that you have your clubmates to hang out with?"

"Ebina, I don't see the value in small talk, casual friendships, wearing masks...someone in your group wants more than that, and I have to respect that. Besides, we've already gave our word we'd help with that person trying for that. Your hobbies are fine, you're one kind of otaku and plenty of us are other kinds, whether anime, games, manga, movies. And probably there are other BL fans in our school too. You should be happy someone already knows those things about you and appreciates you just the way you are, that's more than I've had in life so far."

I left the sniffling fujoshi, Yuigahama would soon call her to the bamboo forest trail.

* * *

Low lamps lit green stalks that had solidity, as the eye followed them upward bamboo became dim indistinctlines that reached for the moon in the sky, a joining the earth's mundane and tangible reality with the romantic and ethereal realm. Yuigahama, Tobe and his guys were about to arrive.

I sighed quiety as I stood next to Yukinoshita, "Lies and more lies. Ebina called with some made up pretense. Hayama is here to pretend to support his friend though he tried to have me interfere. Miura is ignoring this, acting as if it's not happening"

"So Hayama-kun did that, did he? That does not surprise me at all," Yukino said in a very cold voice.

The gang arrived.

"Hey, Hikitani-kun, I'm sweating buckets here!"

Tobe's level of anxiety was huge.

"Hey Tobe, what will you do if she rejects you?" I asked him in a no-nonsense voice.

"Whoa Hikitana dude, ain't you being a bit mean to me, saying that right now?"

"No, I'm very serious, Tobe. What's your answer?"

"Well, I'd have to throw in the towel, wouldn't I? Are ya testing me, I'm going to go through with this no matter what!"

"Then give it everything you have Tobe!"

"Aw, Hikitani dude, you really are great!" and Tobe grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

"Hiki, you really are a kind guy," said a surprised Yui

"There's a bit of good in you after all," added Yukino.

"Tobe in a way wants a kind of thing I do, so really I have to support him."

"Hikki, you want a girlfriend!?" Yui exclaimed a little too loudly and was beaming with happiness.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm talking about something that may or may not have anything romantic about it."

Yukinoshita tilted her head inquisitively, while Yui began to question me.

"What do you...sssshhhh, here comes Ebina!" Yui exclaimed as Ebina was plodding toward Tobe, a grim look on her face, as if sentenced and approaching the gallows.

"Ebina-san...I..I really...," Tobe began his piece.

"I'm sorry Tobe! I can't! I'm not interested in romantic things right now and I just want everything to stay the same! But now we're going to lose everything! Hayato... you said you'd do something, I told you when you asked me before the trip I wanted none of this!"

Ebina started to breath faster and faster, and a look of rage appeared on her face, and she began to vent.

"And why doesn't a guy like you have a girlfriend, Hayato? You love someone you can't have?! Or do you have an arranged marriage? Is that why you won't be Miura's girlfriend?!..." Ebina started to weep, she spun around and started to briskly walk away with an occasional loud sniffle.

Tobe took a deep breath and yelled after her, "I still love you Ebina Hina, I'm not going to give up!"

Man that guy sure was loud, there were several echoes. The whole world knew how Tobe Kakeru felt about Ebina Hina, if there was any doubt.

Tobe then was having very quiet words with Hayama, I couldn't hear it until Tobe exclaimed "Hayato, that's not cool at all!", and he stomped back alone, leaving the other guys in shock and Hayama contemplating his feet.

"We could say the request is complete, though that hardly went well," observed Yukinoshita. Hayama turned and gave her a despondent look, then shuffled off.

"Well, that's that. Time to go back," I started to walk back. But a hand grabbed my coat tail, and I looked back at a nervous Yui with her head down but her eyes looking up into mine.

"Hikki...could I have a word with you? Yukinon, I'll catch up with you in a little bit, okay?"

Yukinoshita made a sharp intake of breath, looking tense, but then relaxed.

"Best of luck, then, Yuigahama-san," said the Ice Queen, and she strode away, royally as usual, with neutral expression.

Yuigahama was still hanging onto my coat and had a blushing face. I should have expected this, Yuigahama had tried to confess before and I until now was in denial about her feelings even with ample evidence. And she was acting as if we were on a date many times during this trip. But I knew what was going to happen now, Yuigahama wasn't just being a nice girl to me in all our interactions. So I was going to get the same trial as Ebina, perhaps my comfortable time and relationship with the Club now put on the same tray of the balance to be weighed as Hayama's group just was. It would be hypocritical to look for a way to weasel out of the impending confession, Yuigahama at least deserved that I listen to the whole thing, and carefully consider her words before making an answer. As we looked at each other, I heard the fading voices of the rest of Hayama's clique muttering and growing distant,

"Hiki, you are a serious guy..often you are sad and lonely, and a lot of people think you are weird... but I see you have so much kindness and consideration for other people, even for my dog Sable...I'm happy to be around you and want to spend time doing things with you. That's why", she put her fist in front of her chest and gave me a very intense look,"...Hiki, I love you! Please be my boyfriend!"

She then relaxed as if a great burden was taken off of her. She was smiling and looking completely content, putting her hands behind her back.

She was my first real friend, and someone important too me. It would be wrong to answer such an important declaration and request without serious reflection.

"Yuigahama, thank you for telling me how you really feel. I never thought this would happen to me...I'll promise I'll think carefully about what you said and give you my answer."

She kept looking at me, and I started to feel the awkwardness building. Then she went, "yes, Hiki. Thank you for listening...ah... I'll be going back now."

"I really did it!" I heard her say to herself while walking back.

I followed Yuigahama back a few meters behind, it might have been too weird to walk side by side after what was just declared and I was thankful for the space and her consideration. The future, and the Service Club, would be very different no matter what I decided to do.

* * *

In Japan casual mixed groups had to have a certain kind of balance, which is to say no balance at all. A mismatched and unpaired collection, preferable with an odd number of total people was best. But that clique of Hayama's was shattered into fragments.

Miura looked totally scary, completely ignored Hayama and glared and poked hard at her phone. Ebina was unhappy with Hayama and didn't even want to look at Tobe, only studying her hands. Tobe was pissed at Hayama and wouldn't speak or give him so much as a glance. Ooka and Yamato were quietly playing some game on their phones with each other but wouldn't dare make a sound. Yui seemed detached and only looked at me, reminding me of that thing precious to her that I still owed her. I didn't just want to coldly ignore her right now and turn away; I thought of something to make the situation less tense. I composed a text to her:

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_"Whoa, your group has such a terrible atmosphere! Must be really hard for you, I know how you like to try to smooth things over with everyone"_

Her face lit up when she saw that my hitting 'send' caused her phone to chime.

_From: Yui_

_Thank you for thinking of me, Hiki!_

came her reply and she was smiling.

"Could you wait 30 minutes before coming to club today?"

"I'm going to talk with Yukinoshita about your confession and how I'm thinking about the answer."

"I know you probably told her already but I want to also tell her."

"Sure Hiki, that would be fine," she texted back and nodded too.

I waved to her and then turned around. I really did have to be sure I did the right thing, such a wonderful young woman deserved that.

"Yo."

Yukinoshita wasn't reading a book but had her hands on the table and wore a blank expression I couldn't read. I guessed Yuigahama told her what I was going to do.

I sat down and spoke: "Hey Yukinoshita...you might have heard, on the school trip, Yuigahama confessed and asked me to be her boyfriend."

"Yes, Yuigahama-san told me as much. Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san is a very wonderful and caring person, you probably will never again have someone so special to have those feeling for you. I hope you think very carefully about her confession, and don't...just reject her out of being afraid to be with someone else...or to fear what the Service Club would be like afterwards. You should...think about all the good Yuigahama has. She's very precious to me and I would hope...that she is dear to you too."

"..yes, she really is unique, isn't she...You know she was my first real friend, and that's why I'm very seriously thinking about what to do."

Yukinoshita put her hand on her chin and almost closed her eyes.

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun?"

"What is it?"

"If it is all right to ask, what was it you wish you had, that you said was in the direction of what Tobe wanted, but wasn't romance? If that's... something you care to talk about, that is?"

Yukinoshita was leaning forward just a little, she was very interested.

"Even though I'm a loner, there is something that I think I want. It may not even exist in this world, and I may be a fool for imagining such a thing. People misunderstand each other, they miscommunicate and they assume but then are disappointed when the image they made in their mind doesn't match reality. I've been hurt many times by such things in the past, even when there was no ill will.

"And people will even expend huge effort to make superficial friendships, wearing masks to cover their true thoughts, making small talk instead of discussing those things they wish to know about each other or what another's worries are, ignoring inconvenient truths about each other and pretending everything is fine.

"and so..I wonder if a genuine and deep understanding between humans is possible. To have the confidence and assurance that I understand another person, and that I am understood. It's probably impossible, it's arrogant and selfish..."

I became thought of all the times I was humiliated imagining another girl liked me, of how I thought another boy wanted to be my friend when they just desired some quick thing of me or were stuck with me for a time by adults, of teachers who "forgot" my birthday and skipped to the next (birthday sorted elementary school) chair in class because dealing with me would be too painful for the rest of the class, of the times I made myself a scapegoat just because it was the efficient way of bypassing others' faults and keeping a group harmonious, or I was made a scapegoat by the group for bad things I didn't do, because the herd needed their pleasant atmosphere and the teacher or an alpha type everyone followed didn't want to take the bother to learn the truth...

My eyes were stinging just a bit with sad memories, wait I'm supposed to be explaining the rest of my thoughts to Yukinoshita.

I once again looked toward Yukinoshita, hoping my eyes weren't either red or watery... and she was looking away from me and toward the floor, holding her left arm and having a depressed frowning expression.

But then she turned her eyes back on me, nodded her head slightly and said with a quiet voice, "I believe I understand the gist of what you've said so far, I've found people to mostly be exactly as you described, and you wish for an extraordinary thing so unlike that. Please continue, Hikigaya-kun."

"Even if that's how most people are, even though yearning for something so opposite and out of reach for a loner, for wanting to burden another person with my desire... makes me disgusted with myself...even so, I ...I would really want to have that genuine thing!"

Yukinoshita finally spoke.

"I don't believe it's wrong to want that, Hikigaya-kun."

Her voice was a bit shaky.

Yukinoshita's eyes were red and actually forming tears, she was in worse shape than me!

"Hikigaya-kun, my whole life I've only ever been told how to feel and act, or what a disappointment I was for not feeling or acting a certain way, I was never asked how I feel or what I wanted to do. Maybe..I'd want such a thing too."

There was a few seconds of silence, then the door slid open with Yuigahama's voice, "Yahallo!"

As she sat down, Yuigahama noticed the off mood, and said, "Wait, are you two alright? Did something bad happen?"

I was going to be straight with both my clubmates, after all my talk of wanting the genuine thing I wasn't going to be like Hayama's group about what was going on with us at the Service Club.

"No, not a bad thing. After telling Yukino that ...you ...c-c-confessed, I was talking about that thing I said Tobe and I wanted rather than casual friendship. That instead of the kind of friendships that they had, I'd want what you might call a deep friendship, a genuine friendship, where two people deeply understood each other so there would be no misunderstandings, no miscommunication, no assuming. Now Tobe was thinking about romantic things, and probably not something as perfect as this maybe mythical idea that's only in my mind, but the thing I'm talking about might be between people without romance. And it may well be something that people just can't have, or that someone like me can't have."

"Hiki, that sounds like a good thing. But the only way people could ever be like that ...is to, like, spend time talking things out, and if sometimes they misunderstood each other, they'd, like, be sure to keep working super hard at it so they'd get better at it...or something like that."

Yuigahama suddenly turned a little pink and became shy, eyes concentrating on her touching her index fingers' tips together..."I'd like something like that, to work on something like that, of course with Yukinon, and ...really, really work on that...with Hiki."

Yukinoshita's eyes were on me, her hands contracted on the table, her mouth slightly open. She was like that for a full half a minute and my eyes couldn't leave hers. Why was she studying me? Or was she still considering my ideal bond between two people? I heard her make a little intake of breath and she came out of whatever her musings were, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Oh! Pardon me, I should make us some tea," Yukinoshita said.

* * *

A foot shoved my hip, started rocking me about my longitudinal axis.

"Onii-chan, you've been lying on your face on the couch for half an hour! This is not your usual good-for-nothing position, have you invented a new way to be useless hogging a whole couch? You think that will foil me?"

I went "ooof!" as a middle school girl's bottom plopped down upon my back.

"Onii-chan is pondering a request and also is glad you are not too chubby a girl, Komachi-chan."

"Wait, are you saying I'm a little bit chubby! That's totally low in Onii-chan points!" and she bolted up and came down again even harder on my back.

"Uuuuuuuffff!" I went.

"No, your weight is just perfect and you might even be underweight, so please stop using Onii-chan as a trampoline!"

"So what's wrong, Onii-chan, did something happen on the school trip? Spill the beans!"

Well, I had to tell Komachi sooner or later, and if later she'd be annoyed at my delay.

"Yuigahama confessed to me, and I have to think about how I'm going to respond!"

"Wahooo, my totally unlovable Onii-chan received a love confession from Yui-san! My onii-chan might have a girlfriend!...but of course you're going to hyper-analyze and overthink this until your brain seizes up, aren't you? But be sure to answer Yui-san properly, don't just run away from it and don't do anything rotten about it. Good luck, Onii-chan!"

Komachi jumped up, hands using my my back as a launching pad, and left me to my over-analyzing and overthinking and brain seizings and also the squelching of the occasional temptations for a rotten or cowardly solution that tried to bud. Yup, my imotou knew me all too well.

Was dating Yuigahama what I wanted? Was dating anyone what I wanted? Could I have, or begin building, that mythical genuine relationship with her? What would we talk about? What would we do? Did this mean we might someday..do some of *those* kind of things that couples did?

What were Yui's appeal points? Physically, she was one of the school beauties with a perfect figure, heck no, she really had a voluptuous figure, and a large segment of the guys at school worshiped her as if she was an idol. She was sweet and cheerful and brightened the mood, and was able to mediate between people who were arguing and to help build a common ground or consensus. She was able to get along with, to be friends with a couple of cold and prickly people, AKA Yukinoshita and myself. She was nurturing of relationships, would grow them. In fact we could say she was motherly in many ways, maybe needing a bit of help in the cooking department but other than that very much motherly.

What were the neutral things, the things that were descriptive of her? Her father was corporate droid same as mine, her mother didn't work but was housewife. When younger she'd take less desirable roles when children played together just to fit in. She let Miura sometimes treat her as a maid or servant, though she was treated better after standing up for herself that one time Yukinoshita came to our classroom. She once had a cat, a stray that she took as pet, but it ran away probably to hide and die as cats will do, but she became a dog person after that.

Yuigahama liked dogs, and gaudy girlish fads, pop music, movies and good food and sweet snacks and black tea if it had lots of sugar. She liked parties and celebrations. She didn't mind if her friends weren't talkative all the time and would be content just to hang out with them. She could be friends with several different kinds of people at once and even some individual people. She liked skinship and sometimes getting a little too close, kind of throwing herself on people but that wasn't a bad thing it was just her nature.

She didn't like deep philosophical discussions UNLESS it was about someone she cared for, or with them regarding their feelings. Or to put it another way, she didn't value theoretical things as much as practical matters that had bearing on those close to her.

What were Yui's minuses? Atrocious taste in men, exhibit A: me. Ok that could be a plus for me so doesn't count.

Yui's minuses: being air-headed, blurting out things without thinking...though one could say that just meant you would know her gut reaction at times. Terrible student who hated to study or read to expand mind, prone to goof off when studious work needed to be done...but that was normal and typical wasn't it? Her cooking was the stuff of biowarfare but she had shown a little improvement after making hard effort. She also didn't mind the kind of friendships Hayama's group had, or used to have. But in Yuigahama's defense she had deeper relationships than just the ones she had with Miura, Ebina, and company, that was her closeness to Yukinoshita and myself, and there were times when she chose to support us over them. And she said she wanted that Genuine Thing, as I did.

* * *

**Hello venom spewing haters and also to my beloved fans, it's RalphZiggy and for this story I wondered if the relationships of the Club could be fast-forwarded if Hachiman had given just a bit more thought to interfering with Tobe's confession. And what if Yui had more desire for "the genuine thing" as something Hachiman considered important and really wanted. In canon her view was "that's something I can get behind" but she would have been happy to be with Hachiman by hook or by crook too. And maybe I did a lousy job with Yukino at the end, but that girl just had her "infirmary scene" a couple months early if it wasn't too clear.**

**It's the time of year my job is very busy, but I'm doing this to relax in the evenings.**


	2. Chapter 2

A visit to the bookstore gave my mind a break, but on the way back I was abducted by a fire breathing warrior from the Netherrealm. Of nubile body and long hair, she was driving a chariot of steel and of many horses' power. Hiratsuka-sensei had stopped her unbelievably expensive-looking sportscar along side me and talked me into going for ramen with her. If every and any kind of outing with another girl besides Komachi counted as a "date", then I have had more dates with Hiratsuka-sensei than all other women combined. Certainly I've had more words texted to my phone from Sensei even including Komachi! And I even met her parents at that wedding of some relative of hers. She had fled that wedding, with me in tow, for a ramen date. Hold on, sounds like I'm on the Sensei marriage route in some cringey anime-fanservice PS Vita game!

As we waited for our orders of spiced and extra fatty liquid ambrose, Hiratsuka started to talk about my class.

"Isn't it ironic, Hikigaya, that as counselor I'm now less worried about Yukinoshita and you in that club, and instead am now really concerned about all the riajuu in your class? It's as if they're all traumatized and resenting each other. Would you know anything about that?"

"Our club had the bad judgement to take helping a love confession as a request, Hayama brought Tobe to us, there was a girl he liked."

I wondered if I should be giving names and decided to stop short of naming Ebina.

"Oh, so Tobe decided to do something about his feelings for Ebina, eh?" said Hiratsuka with a smirk.

"EH?! How did you know that?"

Was Sensei an ESPer?

"Hikigaya-kun, seeing such things, those looks and certain actions and talk between boys and girls, well things like *that* are quite obvious to sadder but wiser women", she laughed. I mentally refrained from adding 'older' to the adjectives, gut punches and ramen shouldn't mix. "So, how on earth did you guys "help" this confession along?"

"We made chances for those two to be together, gave advice for improving their luck draws, and chose the ideal confession spot and time, the Arashiyama Bamboo Grove at night. Then Yuigahama called Ebina to the spot so Tobe could confess".

"Arashiyama, eh?"

Sensei sounded distant and looked nowhere in particular, I guessed she was seeing into her far past.

"You know, Hikigaya, in my desk is a love letter I was too scared to give, and to this day I don't know if anything might have been different or happier in my life if I only had been able to have a bit more courage that day in Kyoto.

"..So! what happened then, Hikigaya?" she asked, closing the lid on her memories.

"Well, to really understand what happened next, one would have to understand what others were doing that day. The request was kind of sabotaged, one could say. Hayama had told Ebina what was coming, he was worried his group might break if there was a rejection. Ebina and Hayama both came to me and tried to get me to do something to stop it. Miura was telling me to leave Ebina alone, at least until I told her the thing was Hayama's idea."

"Ah, Miura and her unrequited love for Hayama. Does she realize Hayama is carrying a torch for someone else? Hmmmm, did I just say too much."

I really didn't care about Hayama, so I didn't comment on his almost blurting out the name of his "Y" but continued.

"Ebina interupted Tobe's confession, was angry that Hyama didn't stopped it, starting yelling at Hayama about using Miura...I think those things, combined with Tobe being angry with Hayama for undermining the thing, caused their clique to split up."

"What a bunch of melodrama caused by angsty teens, they have no idea how bad things can get", commented Hiratsuka. I didn't want to know how bad things could get; good thing we were drinking the free water and she wasn't having beer.

"How did your Club react to all that, it was Yuigahama's group that was having the hard feelings with each other after all."

Should I tell her. Hmm, why was I hesitating to tell her? This wasn't a date date after all, just a student and teacher date. A drop dead gorgeous teacher with huge...

"You're being rather quiet there, Hikigaya. Spill the beans! Was there, say, another confession that night?"

"Yeah...Yuigahama confessed to me. Oh, did Yukinoshita mention that to you?"

"Haha, yes she has to report to me on the club's activities, though about Tobe she only mentioned he was able to communicate his feelings to her. That girl always gives a terse summary about everything, kind of ignoring people's feelings and reactions.

"Well, Hikigaya, I won't and shouldn't tell you what to do about a love confession, other than that it's fine if someone is unsure about their own feelings. They can always agree to spend some time, say a few weekends, with the other person going places or doing some activity together first. Then they can both know if they want to move forward."

"...oh, I see. That might be a good idea... Thank you, Sensei"

"Yuigahama would be glad for a chance, she's had a thing for you since she started going to the Service Club, at least that long."

"Really? You could see that?"

"Uh Huh! I told you, someone like me can those things plainly, as if someone drew red lines with arrowheads in the air from the one that loves to the one that is loved."

"I seem to be seeing a bit of a reddish pink arrow from a teacher to her handsome and fascinating student...or is it more red than pink, Shizuka-chan?"

The elder demon superwoman was standing right behind us along with a beaming handsome and muscular college guy. How long had Yukinoshita Haruno been there? So she liked the riajuu hunk type? Handsome? Fascinating? Me? You're making fun of my looks and my lack of presence aren't you? So much for clearing my mind, this evening was now going to be a trial by ordeal.

Sensei gasped and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Meanwhile, the redness on her cheeks grew darker and darker.

"Wh-wh-what are you suh-suh-saying, Haruno?" Sensei blurted very rapidly with a stutter, "I'm just conferring with one of my students about the atmosphere in his classroom, like a good student counselor and teacher should. I'm a very good and concerned counselor! umm hmm!"

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun, does Shizuka-chan send you a lot of very long texts? Does she get worried and obsessive if you don't answer right away?"

"..well, uh wouldn't that depend on... the subjective opinion of what someone considers long and..."

"Ahahaha don't don't need to answer that, Hikigaya-kun! I'm just teasing you two! What a reaction you both have, priceless! Hahahaha...", she calmed herself with a happy sigh and indicated the big dude next to her, "This is Mashita-san, he wanted to get to know me better and asked me out for dinner at an expensive place. But I told him anyone that wants to be with me needs to be man enough to handle spicy ramen! Mashita-san, this *interesting* fellow is Hikigaya-kun, a *very special* family friend, and this is my former high school Japanese teacher and counselor, my dear friend Hiratsuka Shizuka-sensei."

"Pleased to meet you, Hikigaya-san, Hiratsuka-sensei."

Huh, why was he addressing me as if I was an older man? Because of Yukinoshita-san's joking around that I was family friend and special, of course, and even introducing me first. This woman never stops messing with me.

The chef plopped our bowls down, it turned out we all were having the place's notorious spiciest and most fat-loaded ramen dish, it was why Sensei and I chose this place, after all. Mashita-san scowled and looked doubtfully at the gooey concontion. Haruno led in clapping hands and and shouting "Let's eat!"

Yukinoshita-san slurped louder than anyone and a look of total joy came over her face as she exclaimed to the chef, "Soooo very goood! Thank you chef-sensei!"

She wasn't using her fake charming voice either. The chef had an astonished grin, that an obviously rich, beautiful and well-dressed woman would give him such a heartfelt compliment.

He bowed and said, "I'm so glad you like it, madam. Thank you for your very kind words."

But it was true, chef-sensei's work was awesome and actually deserving of her praise I could affirm as a ramen connoisseur.

Everyone's attention naturally was drawn to Haruno's voice and presence, she was wolfing the stuff down and making contented noises that were practically sexual and obscene. Naturally every patron then saw Mashima-san's nauseated face, watering eyes and attempt to discretely cough with his mouth closed a couple times. But then he failed, and lost his cool completely by choking out loud, followed by gulping water and more hacking. Any fool should know water makes the hotness penetrate and spread into the mouth and throat's tissues even more. Either tea with a lot of lemon or beer would be the two things an inexperienced person would be needing in this situation,and a ramen shop served both.

Everyone started laughing and labeling the guy with "ramen newbie" or "boy trying man's food" as Yukinoshita-san robustly pounded on his back putting her whole upper body into doing so, and asked in motherly tone "Are you going to be okay, Mashita-san?"

The smacks on the guy's back were really very loud, it looked and sounded like they would be painful. I felt sorry for Mashita-san, being the butt of mockery many times in my own past.

Yukinoshita ordered two beers pints, and handed one to Mashita-san, "Here, this will help, Mashita-san!"

"But I don't drink," said Mashita-san in a strange breathy voice that was rather feminine sounding compared to his normal baritone.

Haruno meanwhile was chugging her beer, she downed more than half the glass and in a very delicate and ladylike way nearly completely stifled a long belch while her mouth was closed, her delicate fingers had their tips on her shapely lips while making the expression of a cute little girl who just did something a little naughty.

"Ahhhhh, Wohooooo! that hit the spot! Oh that's right, Mashita-san, you told me that but I forgot. I'm sorry, Mashita-san! Here, Shizuka-chan, have this other beer. Why don't you go get some fresh air outside, Mashita-san, I'll be out in a few minutes," Haruno was pushing him towards the door with one hand using her other to anchor herself on the counter so he was forced.

"You sure do enjoy yourself Haruno, doing whatever you want," observed Hiratsuka-sensei as she swigged some beer herself.

"I was introduced to Mashita-san along with his parents at a company function and told I should have dinner with him; but I'd think this should be the end of him ever bothering me ever again. Sooo, Hikigaya-kun, that beautiful, bubbly and very shapely Gahama-san confessed to you, did she? I wonder how Yukino-chan is reacting to that? I'll bet your brain is tied up in knots about how to respond, isn't it?"

Haruno was leaning way too close and studying me intently, I felt her breath on my mouth and nose. I finally remembered to jerk away and look forward.

"Heeeheeeheee, you're so cute when flustered. And I heard from Hayama all about how that other confession went, seems a few in your class all have a chance to make new friends! You knooow, Hayama really needs to get over Yukino-chan, he's too boring and useless for her anyway. Right now he's sulking like a little boy that had his candy taken away."

I was wondering what Yukinoshita-san could be referring to regarding Hayama and the younger Yukinoshita sister, but we finished our ramen (and in the lady's cases, two beers each) in silence. Which was fine with me.

Yukinoshita offered to settle the bill and received no arguments. Hiratsuka-sensei thanked Yukinoshita-san for buying, and said she had papers to grade.

She offered to give me a ride home but Haruno said "I know, Hikigaya-kun, let's go to Mr. Donut for dessert! It's ok if I borrow Hikigaya-kun for a bit, eh Shizuka-chan? I want to talk to him about Yukino-chan."

She already had latched herself onto my arm and was taking me out of the door.

Outside, still holding my arm, Yukinoshita-san instantly changed to very worried voice as we met her date, "Oohh, you don't look so good, Mashita-san, maybe we should just call it a night, okay? Go home and get some rest. Hikigaya-kun will see me home safely. Bye bye!", and like that she pulled me along with her, while waving her other arm in the air to the poor bastard bowing and still completing his farewell in a raspy voice behind us.

And that is how I found myself seated to yet another older gorgeous woman tonight, also with donuts and coffee in front of me so things weren't all bad. How did someone like me become the focus of these older women...come to think of it Yuigahama was older than me by two months too, not that such a small gap of time mattered.

"So Yukino-chan is happier these days, even having friends after so many years without them."

"She does seem to be enjoying herself with the club, and has many aquaintances and.. at least one friend because of it."

It was an honest observation I could give.

"She sent a bunch of souvenirs from that class trip, you know. She hates us, you know, but doesn't want us to hate her."

"Oh! Look! It's like finding a rare pokemon card, it's Hikigaya-kun!", an all too familiar voice of good cheer sounded beside us.

Great, just what a loner confused about high school relationships and considering a confession needed, his middle school crush (who rejected him) finding him. I thought those painful memories could be dead and buried.

"Orimoto...hello."

"Oooo, is this your girlfriend, Hikigaya-kun? She's so pretty, is she in college? I'm Orimoto Kaori, I went to middle school with Hikigaya-kun!"

"I'm Nakamachi Chika, I'm Kaori-chan's friend!"

"So good to meet you, I'm Yukinoshita Haruno. Hikigaya-kun is a special friend of my sister and I, and I'm an alumnus of Sobu High where Hikigaya-kun goes . We were just talking about the love confession Hikigaya-kun received from one of the most beautiful, popular and cheerful girls at his school!"

"No way! So Hikigaya-kun is popular now? He was so quiet in middle school. Oh! He even confessed to me once but I was so shocked since we hardly talked before I said we should just be friends. Hahaha, you really threw me off balance that time, Hikigaya-kun!"

"..I'm...not popular at all...and that stuff from middle school is all in the past now."

"Oooo, so you do like cheerful popular girls, eh Hikigaya-kun? You know, I'm cheerful and popular too", Yukinoshita-san was poking my cheek while saying that, so very annoying.

"Hahaha, Hikigaya-kun you sound mostly the same as I remember you, hilarious! OH! Hey Hikigaya-kun, since you go to Sobu, do you know Hayama Hayato?"

Orimoto made a meaningful glance at her friend who went "oooo", I would guess she had a thing for Hayama like 99% of Japanese high school girls that knew he existed. Not that I'm jealous of popular riajuus, and by the way could you please just explode already Hayama?

"I know of him, he's in my class but we're not friends."

"Haha, of course that would be the case, you two are as different as night and day!"

"Oh! I've known Hayama-kun for years, his father is a lawyer for my dad's company, and I even used to babysit him, Nee-san will introduce you!" said Yukinoshita helpfully while pulling out her phone.

* * *

After a bunch of riajuu talk and exchange of contacts with those girls, Hayama dropped his cheerful act as soon as Orimoto and Chika left. He sounded very tired.

"Why in the world did you do that? And what's Hikigaya got to do with this or you?"

"Hikigaya used to like that curly-haired girl. And we were here to discuss Yukino-chan and her friends in her Club."

Hayama stiffened at the mention of Yukinoshita's name.

"Anyway, you should be glad I'm helping you to make new friends, Hayato-chan, since you seem to be running out of them. Maybe you could get closer friends and even a girlfriend who likes your type?"

Hayama glared at her, then me but didn't say anything. He sighed and left.

"Hayama disappointed Yukino-chan a few years ago, she imagined him a hero who would save her from bullying, though Yukino-chan ultimately solved the problem herself as she should have in the first place. She's been cold to him ever since though, maybe she even imagined she liked him before that."

"She's mostly cold to everyone, maybe a lifetime of bullying and teasing makes her that way."

I spoke the thought which popped into my mind and I was even wondering if the older sister was a part of that or if the mother was, remembering the description of how forceful Yukinoshita-san described her own parent.

"Yes, Yukino-chan is a very sensitive girl. What would you do, Hikigaya-kun, if your family didn't care what you wanted and had a list of duties for your whole life?"

"I don't think I'd like to have a bunch of expectations heaped upon me, I'd probably just burn them to the ground. As it is, my parents just want something better for me than a corporate slave job like they have."

"Oh, your situation is so different from ours. I sometimes wish I could have been born into a family like yours, Hikigaya-kun. And I know Yukino-chan would.

"Another thing about my little sister, she gets very focused on whatever she's doing," Haruno wanted to tell me many things about her sister tonight, it seemed.

"Yes, I've seen that during the festivals we've done, even manuscript reading and critiquing . She needs to watch out she doesn't exhaust herself doing that, and needs to know how to delegate work."

"Delegation is important, that's true. However that can go too far, like with my Mother, she gets others to do all her dirty work while she doesn't have to lift a finger."

I was scared to ask what sort of dirty work.

"And here's a secret Hikigaya-kun, Yukino really is very much the way my mother used to be when she was young," Haruno said quietly and without a hint of mirth on her face.

Amazing how that mask could instantly evaporate and she could show part of her true self at the flip of a switch.

"I don't want her to turn out like that, she has care for others and a warmness my mother doesn't have any more

"Ah, so please watch out for my Yukino-chan then, Hikigaya-kun, I'll be counting on you! Don't let your Nee-san down!"

She had a bit of sternness in her voice, dissent wouldn't be accepted.

"I'll...bear that in mind. If it's something I can do..."

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun." She took out her phone, "so could I exchange contact info with you, just in case Yukino-chan gets in trouble?"

I had just given a kind of commitment, and so couldn't refuse the logical request that came along with it. I was weak with beautiful older women. And younger ones. And with mom and Komachi. She put the information into both our phones.

She sent a message to my phone, labeled with name from contact list now holding *Haruno-chan*, "I sure had fun with you tonight, Hikigaya-kun, you're the best at pleasing me!"... nope no chance of anyone misunderstanding that.

"Besides projects, do you know what else Yukino-chan focuses on?"

"...I really couldn't say..."

"She'll focus on a person, Hikigaya-kun. She'll get focused on them and follow them, almost as if that person were a hero maybe, she'll do that without even realizing it sometimes. At times she's done that with me, and for a while with Hayama-kun. It was cute when she was little, but she really needs to stop that now. Maybe Hikigaya-kun could watch out for that too, should it happen again."

Haruno had a slight smile but was talking seriously about something I didn't understand.

Yukinoshita Yukino seemed like a strong girl to me, not following anyone. She had led projects and committees, didn't let anyone push her around, crushed any attempt at bullying, even scolded Hiratsuka-sensei for conduct unbecoming a teacher or even lack of general manners about knocking on a door!

"I'm not really sure I understand about that problem. She really is like that?, it sounds like the opposite of her"

"It's fine, Hikigaya-kun, I'm happy we talked. Thank you for tonight!"

At her insistence I walked her to the train station, with her hanging onto my arm and us getting stares from men and women. A couple of college guys even recognized her and she returned their greeting while putting her head on my shoulder and hugging my arm with both of hers, crushing my tricep and elbow into her ample breast. Oh no, there was something firm in that softness poking my arm too, that's too cruel and too much, Yukinoshita-san! Physically I'm a normal and healthy young man, you know! Did she really enjoy toying with me so much?, this was a very dangerous woman! And watch out for her imouto? What did that even mean? I was envying Mashita-san, he might have been the lucky one tonight.

* * *

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_Message: Could I meet with you after club near the bikes tomorrow, there is an idea I'd like you to consider_

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: Hikki! IMA B wreck by end of day! tty at corner in hall after home rm? PLS!_

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_Message: That's fine, I'll see you then._

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: Hikki! I'm climbg walls & going 2 pull my hair out! What's it about? *8o_

I was worried about peace at the Yuigahama residence when containing a hyperactive Yuigahama, for her parents and Sablé's sake I steeled all my courage and dialed her number.

"Heh-Heh-hello HiHiHikki?"

Now you're making me nervous, woman.

"Hello Yuigahama, I was just going to suggest that we might spend the next month getting to know each other better, to go on d-d-dates..that way I could better understand what me feelings are, and then I could give you an answer. Would that be okay?"

"YES HIKKI I WOULD REALLY LIKE THAT! OH MY! OH MY! WE'RE GOING TO DATE! I'M GOING TO DATE HIKKI!" , I had to pull my phone away from my ear after the first two words but maybe it was too late and I wondered if my eardrum had caved in. I could hear Sablé also spazzing out.

What had I just gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

After I finished the call, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Onii-chan, is there something wrong with your phone? I could here it making squeaking noises all the way in my bedroom!"

"The phone is fine, Komachi-chan, that was Yuigahama shrieking like a banshee."

"Ooooh?" Komachi's tone turned suspicious though she had a smirk on her face. "Did you perhaps say something gross to Yui-san, grossnii-chan?"

"I agreed to date her for a month, to better get to know her and give me time to decide on my feelings."

"Wow, that's great, I'm so glad, Onii-chan! So it's a try-before-you-buy program! Maybe imoutos should get one too for onii-chans! But you're defective and would have to be sent back to the manufacturer, and I'd be writing a thumbs-down review on the website."

"Oy, I'm not an appliance!"

"Well, good luck, Onii-chan, I hope you treat Yui-san well and talk to her a lot."

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: I wonder if I should get Sable a wife?_

Whoa, what is making this woman think of getting her dog a mate and mating and babies, and asking ME about it?! Shouldn't you be asking your parents about those kind of questions?

_From: Hikigaha Hachiman_

_Message: You'd have to give away the puppies and make the parents live constantly in regret_

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: You just made me sad! Jerk! 8[_

_From Hikigaha Hachiman_

_Message: You must confident about tomorrow's Japanese quiz if you have so much time to text_

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: Crap! I forgot! 8o_

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_Message: Then it would be best if you review for half an hour, starting now._

There was peace and quiet for half an hour while I continued to study. I'd have to be sure to keep this woman who was starry-eyed about dating a guy who was zombie eyed on the straight and narrow regarding homework and studies. Maybe I should force her to go on some study dates even if she complained that would be boring. And actually make her study instead of goofing off on those study dates. Hey, What a considerate boyfriend candidate (still skeptical about being a boyfriend though) I was, Yuigahama was so blessed!

My iPhone chimed again, after a half hour to the second I'm sure.

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: Thank you for reminding me of the quiz_

_See you tomorrow!_

_Have a good night, Hikki! :)-Zzzzzzz_

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_Message: Good night._

* * *

Part of my usual school day routine was arriving just slightly before school started; well sometimes I was late but that meant dealing with an angry Sensei. Anway, as I arrived at the front gate with ten minutes (more than usual) to spare, I saw Yuigahama waiting for me. "Yahello, Hiki!" she greeted me and fell into step beside me, getting us some stares and whispers from some other students. Well, I shouldn't worry about what strangers think, and most my schoolmates were beyond stranger to a (dating) loner like me. "Good morning, Yuigahama. It might be risky for you to wait for me in the mornings, I usually arrive too close to the opening bell. I don't want you to be in trouble with Sensei for tardiness all the time like I am"

"Hikki's being considerate of me, heheh!...Well, ok Hikki but... could we please go home together?"

She gave me a blast of her superpower, pleading puppy dog eyes, known to even melt an Ice Queen into water. I somehow was reminded of a promise made to her a while ago I had been procrastinating on fulfilling, of repaying her for the honey toast at the festival.

"Well, would you like to go to Centre after school for dinner and honey toast...or whatever other dessert you want? It could be today or after school another day."

My parents had provided me with quite a bit of cash when they heard I was dating from Komachi, my sister truly is the best. Or maybe that was being the best at spreading gossip? Well the means to free food resulted so it's all good. It had been many years since Mom and Dad had been excited about my doing anything; on the other hand they were always excited about Komachi's accomplishments like being student council president. I was a god-tier master at not doing nor accomplishing anything so my parents' preference of Komachi was by default.

"A dinner date! Yes, Hikki I would be glad for us to do that! Can I ride on the back of your bike to our date?"

Yui had exclaimed that right as we arrived at the classroom and *everyone* was looking our way. The cat was definitely out of the bag now regarding Yui and I dating, wasn't it? Going to my seat I found myself hoping Yuigahama's reputation wouldn't be soiled and that she wouldn't be the subject of cruel gossip.

I couldn't help but look her way, she was just watching me with a contented smile. But next to her Ebina had a glassy-eyed stare at me,

The past was cast in concrete, there was nothing to be done about what had happened to Ebina. Could I have done anything better? Well those kind of thoughts were useless, so the only thing left would be to wonder if anything might make Ebina feel better. It could be she was angry with Yuigahama for leading her to the bamboo path, and maybe angry I wouldn't help her though my answer would still be the same; at least now I knew that the Service Club shouldn't meddle in romantic requests. In fact that was a problem, that confession should have been a private thing. Yuigahama and I were both complicit in making it a public humiliation.

Ebina was now like my loner self in the past in some parallel ways, and for that I felt a bit sorry for her. While I myself had decided I did not need the kinds of friends or casual friends she had, seeing someone miserable at losing what she had left a bad taste in my mouth. And I remembered the way Ebina had been so fired up and energized during festival activities and planning, maybe there was a chance helping the club with some future request would be beneficial for Ebina? After all, the Club was started because of loner Yukinoshita wanting to "save the world", and another loner (me) was thrown into it for self-improvement.

After the first morning class Yuigahama came to my desk, "Hey, Hikki, would you like to come to the club room to eat with me and Yukinon during lunch break?"

"Hmmm, you know Yuigahama, I heard that when people are first dating they sometimes forget about spending time with their friends. Yukinoshita only has you for a friend, so maybe you two should keep eating lunch together so you're still spending time with her. We'll have plenty of other times to eat and do things together, so that might be best."

Did I really just say those embarrassing things about lots of time together to a girl?

"Ooh! I think you are right, Hikki! Okay, but we'll go to club together after classes, right?"

"Yeah"

Yui bolted to my desk when school was over, she didn't seem fazed one bit that she didn't have her clique to chat with for a few minutes any more, "Let's go, Hikki!"

"Right."

I gathered my things into my bag and started down the hall with her. I purposely walked slowly since I wanted time for a discussion. We were getting passed by others who were looking at us and then whispering, though they'd tire of the novelty of Yuigahama and I soon.

"Hey, Yuigahama, you know, I was thinking about something and I was wondering what your opinion of it would be."

One big answer to the question of what to talk about with someone like Yuigahama would be the relationships she had with those she cared about, she totally liked that kind of deep philosophy even if most other kinds would confuse her or put her nearly to sleep. But all kinds of deep philosophy of course also came under my purview as the schools' resident Dark Cynical Philosopher

Yuigahama's face lit up at my statement, even more than it was (if that were possible). "What were you thinking about, Hikki?"

"Ebina is really sad having lost all her friends, and I'm wondering if the way the Club handled that, making it a public spectacle, means we didn't do entirely right by her. I was thinking about apologizing to her for that."

"Oh...you know Hikki I've been so excited about dating you...I really haven't properly thought of eveyone else, and not poor Ebina-san. I think, I'll apologize to her too!"

"That might be good, if you two could make up, she could have a friend back. I think she'd feel a lot better. And I had one more thought about Ebina, she really was excited about planning and doing school events, maybe if the club had a request that was in the direction of things she would like...doing something like again that might cheer her up?"

"Hikki, you really do have such a good heart when thinking about other's problems. That's why I love you after all!"

We had arrived at the clubroom door, did she really have to say that so loudly in a mostly empty building that echoes?

Yuigahama threw open the door and yelled "Yahello, Yukinon!"

Yukinoshita had a slight frown and was looking at the table top instead of reading a book, but raising her head smiled for us.

"Good afternoon, Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun", she replied and rose to us serve tea.

"Yo."

Yuigahama and I sat down, and I pulled a book out of my bag while Yukinoshita poured black tea into a paper cup.

"Thanks!" I said and blew on the tea, standard heat abatement protocol for my cat's tongue.

A knock sounded and the door flew open, and Yukinoshita sighed.

"Knocking without waiting for a reply is just as rude as not knocking, Hiratsuka-sensei!"

"Sorry, sorry, Yukinoshita. Come on in, ladies!"

Meguri-senpai and a shorter first-year girl entered the club room. I recognized the younger girl as the manager of the Soccer Club that had pulled away Hayama in the middle of the Judo club request, Isshika Iroha. She had natural flaxen hair and was extremely cute with largish eyes and an impudent smile, she reminded me somehow of a weasel.

"Hello Yui-senpai!"

"Iroha-chan, yahello! This is our club president Yukinoshita Yukino, and this is Hikki..well Hikigaya Hachiman!" What do you know, Yuigahama actually knew my entire real name!

"Glad to meet you, Yukinoshita-senpai. Thank you for listening to my request."

Then Isshiki turned towards me. Quite different from my past experience with cute girls, Isshiki didn't frown or recoil from me at all, but rather studied my face for a little bit and then made a radiant smile.

"Senpai, I'll be in your care then!" she finally said while bowing very low.

Shiromeguri-senpai started to explain the reason for her bringing Isshiki to the Service Club for help. Shiromeguri-senpai would step down as Student Council President and there would be an election. But the neeed for an election resulted in a problem for Isshiki. It seems that she wasn't liked by most the girls in her class, she was too popular with the boys and moreover was close with Hayama, though that was due to her being manager of the Soccer Club. So a number of girls had nominated her to run for president as a cruel prank, but she didn't want to be a candidate. Her homeroom teacher wouldn't listen to her protests either, he kept on harping about what a great opportunity and happening this was, and passed on the nomination to the election committee (consisting of the present StuCo)

"A first year can run? And can't she just decline anyway?" I asked.

"Strangely enough, in our schools Election Rules, there is no requirement that a candidate be a second or third year, and moreover there is no process for declining. It might be wise to append a paragraph to Article I Section 2 to only allow second or third year students to be candidates for President and Vice President", said Yukinoshita. "Then Section 2 of Article II which covers the nomination process could have a paragraph 4 to allow a nominee the right of refusal. It is amazing the number of girls that colluded in Isshiki-san's nomination, Section 2 requres 30 or more signatures."

Our Yukipedia sure knew the Rules, most students couldn't even be bothered with the student council or had much care for the elections.

At least thirty, that in itself was an amazing number, how many of those had the actual ill will towards Isshiki, and how many were following a fad that was making someone a victim? I knew from my experience that such a thing became like a rolling stone not gathering moss but causing rock slides.

"What of the other candidates, is it more likely they would win?" Yukinoshita inquired.

"That's part of the problem, there are no other candidates nominated. And yes, Yukino-san, we definitely are going to amend the Election Rules! Shiromeguri looked distressed, not a good look for our Magic Comfort Meguri-Meguri Girl at all, her Magic HP was dropping by the minute!

"By paragraph 6 of Article II Section 3 that means the election becomes a Vote of Confidence," Yukinoshita continued to rattle off procedure. She had nearly memorized those Election Rules, her specs were truly top notch.

"Ooh! I'd hate to lose a vote of confidence though, that would make me look sooooo lame! And those girls that nominated me just to bully me would be laughing at me for the rest of the year! So embarrassing!"

Isshiki sounded ready to cry, she just made my onii-chan reflexes kick in like an imouto needing protection!

"We might be able to find another candidate, but there isn't much time," Yukino spoke what I also was thinking.

I thought of a way to make Isshiki lose with a vote of no confidence without hurting her reputation too much, that would be by someone making an awful campaign speech...though it wasn't a sure thing, and it still would It would be bad for Shiromeguri's legacy for Sobou to not have a student council, there were important events within the school, with the community, for the (paying) parents...and it would be wrong to force Isshiki to run, that would just be making her a victim of society and its rigid laws. We really needed someone else to run, someone who would be popular and a sure win. Hayama, perhaps? Our relationship with him wasn't exactly at its best, and our club president seemed to despise him and then there was that Tobe / Ebina confession request and fallout which even more alienated Hayama from all of us.

I looked across the table to Yukinoshita holding her chin. The way she recounted election procedure, was this sort of thing something she liked? Her father was a politician, and students interested in politics sometimes would use Student Council service as a way of getting some early experience in that direction. Administrators of certain college treks would be wanting to see such things. I remembered Yukinoshita's words when I first was pushed into the Service Club, that she "wanted to save the world". Politics was certainly a field for someone with those ideals to perform concrete actions. Would she like to be a candidate? Would that be a good thing for her? Would it be right to have her assume so much extra work for this crisis? I just didn't know, but if I could ask her privately, being careful not to overstep boundaries by being too nosy, maybe it was a possible solution to Isshiki's nomination problem and Shiromeguri-senpai's. That way no harm would be done if she had no such desire, as no expectations in others would be created or heaped upon her. I imagined someone in the world of the rich and powerful families of Chiba being buried alive under those things already.

"I have an idea, and it might be a great solution," I began, all eyes in the room turned to me, "but I'd first want our Service Club president alone to give her opinion on my thoughts, whether it's an appropriate thing or not. Because it would happen to mean more work for her in particular then any of the rest of us."

Now I remembered I should be considerate of Yuigahama first and foremost, since we were dating and we had a date scheduled.

I turned to her first and spoke, "Yuigahama, would it be ok if I asked Yukinshita about my idea?, and if you waited for me by the bikes while I did that? You'll understand why when I tell you about it later. And Yukinoshita, would it be all right if I talked with you for about 20 minutes at the end of Club Time?"

Being so considerate of my date had to be worth a pile of Hachiman points!

"Yes, Hikigaya-kun, I'll hear you out."

"Sure thing Hikki!"

She gave me what I knew to be a look of appreciation for putting her as the priority, and I could tell she was already getting pumped up about tonight's date.

"You leave school together with Yui-senpai? And Senpai, you'll be talking with her this evening? Are you dating her, Senpai?" asked Isshiki, giving us a mini-inquisition.

As I thought, she was the sort to go landmine detecting by stomping in a field. Girls like that were dangerous!

"Well, yeah," I decided to just give the simple straight answer.

"Yes we are, Hikki's taking me to dinner!" declared Yuigamaha.

She actually wasn't bothered if anyone knew we were dating huh, what a contrast from the way school girls have always treated me!

"Oh, I didn't know that, Yui-senpai. You are lucky since Senpai seems so reliable."

Wait a minute, Isshiki did hear my name, didn't she? Does she not remember it? She thinks it's good for Yuigahama to be dating someone like me?

"Yukinoshita, how about we let your Club think of solutions through tomorrow, and let me know if you guys come up with something," Hiratsuka-sensei said, "If so I'll have Shiromeguri and Isshiki come back here."

They all thanked us, with Isshiki being last thanking and bowing to the whole club first, but then she stopped by me, "I feel better already knowing you have an idea, Senpai! I was soooo scared before. Thanks so muuuuuch!"

She gave me the sweetest smile and perfect humble and feminine bow, then went out the door. That made my heart go at a slightly faster tempo, this kind of girl was trouble!

Later, with 20 minutes until club end, Yuigahama excused herself, with a "I'll be waiting for you by the bikes, Hikki!' and all but skipped away.

Our Sobou Ice Queen was waiting expectantly for me to speak. I would have to be careful not to pry or offend, and respect Yukinoshita's feelings and privacy.

I cleared my throat, "Hey, Yukinoshita, remember when I first was brought to the Service Club? You said you started the Club because someday you wanted to save the world."

Yukinoshita smiled, "Yes, I did say that, Hikigaya-kun."

"Politics is one field where it's at least possible one could do things to move society in that direction that saves people, and some young people that are interested in politics run for Student Council in high school. The put that experience on college application resumes, for example."

Yukinoshita certainly was giving me her rapt attention. I continued, "Now I don't want to pry into your private matters, and I don't know if I would be stepping over the line to be suggesting an idea like this. If I'm troubling you please tell me and I won't bother you further...but, if you like such things as politics, if that might be in a future career direction that might make you happy, then you might want to consider running for Student Council President. I believe you're popular enough, and have the right gifts, to be able to win the election and do good for the school and even for the community."

Yukinoshita still was smiling, but was looking down. "Hikigaya-kun, I indeed have desire to be in politics like my father, however in my family my Mother is the one who makes plans and tells us daughters what to do. She's already decided I'd either be working in the medical office of Hayama-kun's family, or in the legal office of my family's business, while my older sister would inherit the construction business. As for politics, she says that the way Japan is, being so conservative, while women can lead in the corporate world, in politics men have an advantage to get elected so it's better for women to control that realm behind the scenes."

As I thought, and as the older Yukinoshita sister told me, Yuki-mom was scary and yet probably correct in her assessment of Japan's political world, from a certain point of view. That view being made by a society whose members were dying or dead. But...

"Yukinoshita, let's say my next questions are rhetorical, I don't mean for you to answer me but only yourself, in your mind. The answers are for you and you alone. And to tell you the truth, maybe I should think about my answers to similar questions for myself later. Imagine you were in a family with parents like mine. My parents don't have a specific plan for me, but they do want me to have something better than what they have being corporate slaves, my father especially. So the first question, would be what you'd want for your future in such a family, what would be that list of things you'd want without any constraints or expectations or duties."

Yukinoshita was taking this seriously, she actually had her eyes closed and a look of concentration!

"The next thing to imagine would be a list of allies in getting what you want. There might, for example, be a relative who sometimes steps in and overrides what your mother wants."

Yukinoshita opened her eyes and laughed at that, "Hikigaya-kun, you are remembering Onee-san at the mall speaking of my Father granting me my apartment when my mother opposed it."

"Yes, so you see through my thinking," I was smiling too.

"Hikigaya-kun, my father mostly still thinks of me as his little girl, so talking to him of the concerns of a young woman is difficult. And of course it makes trouble in the family to ask him for something opposed to what mother wants, so Onee-san and I don't often do that. In fact the matter of my apartment was the only time I've ever done that as a teenager. "

Even so, it seemed like Yukinoshita wasn't telling me to mind my own business, that I wasn't being too intrusive.

"My father is that way with Komachi, always thinking of her as his little girl, so I kind of understand that part about daughters and fathers. But even so, if you told him of your dreams, that might start to change the way he sees you. And you might have a chance to get a part of that future you want.

"I was going to say there is a last list, the list that needs to be reduced bit by bit, maybe someday burned entirely, that are all the obstacles in the way of your other list of what you want. This would be your Mother's plans and duties that maybe could someday be delegated and whatever other things would be a problem. The idea is with your allies you'd negotiate or fight to get as much of your future as you can. To make the list of obstacles as small as you can. You're a competitive person, Yukinoshita, maybe you could think of it as a competition for your future. There might be setbacks and roadblocks, it would have to be something you kept on doing without giving up even if your first attempts fail."

Yukinoshita looked so...delighted and energized, almost a face like what Yuigahama would make.

"Hikigaya-kun, thank you for your ideas. And, maybe someday... I'd like to hear what you really want for your future."

Half a minute pasted, Yukinoshita was still staring at me, but I remembered Yuigahama was waiting for me. We had been talking for twenty five minutes already, crap! I'd better hurry out there.

"Well, see you tomorrow Yukinoshita. Yuigahama is waiting for me."

"Ah, well see you tomorrow, Hikigaya-kun. I'm very glad we talked."

As I walked down the hall with Yukinoshita going to clean the tea service behind me, I pondered that question, for my future, what did I want? I of course had my ideal of wanting to be a house-husband to a rich woman, but that was like wanting to win a grand prize at a casino. More likely was my assumption I'd probably wind up a corporate droid like dad and mom were. In other words, I was already giving up and going to cave in to society and fit their plan. And I already was unhappy with that.

So after making all that pompous talk to Yukinoshita, I'd have to do that exercise of questions when I had time to myself.

"Hikki, did your talk with Yukinon go well?"

Yuigahama was seated on my bike with her arm around me "for safety" she had said. Technically double riding a bicycle was in violation of Japanese law but the police around here seemed to turn a blind eye to couples and siblings as Komachi and I had proven over the years. I found myself wondering what a Yukinoshita in politics, say as a public defender or judge, would say to that. She'd need a Yuigahama type for sure to mediate her harsh absolutes with the reality of society!

"Yes, I suggested she run for Student Council president, since she seems to like that sort of thing"

"Oh...I'm sure Yukinon would make a great president, but...Hikki, you know how focused she gets on a major project. Wouldn't the Service Club fade away? I really treasure the club time, I love it. I love being with Yukinon...and Hikki too."

Her arms tightened around me and large soft...assets were...pressed on my back. Whoa, this is embarrassing and romantic and intimate and even seh-seh-sexu...get a hold of yourself, Hachiman! I started to peddle much faster to focus on something else, but the result was the ride was bumpier and Yuigahama went "Yaaaahoooo" and held me even tighter which meant my solution was totally heading in the failing direction. Isn't this what my science teacher would call "a positive feedback system"?

Perhaps further conversation rather than faster peddling would help me calm myself.

"Well...what if the Service Club was an assistant or advisor to the Student Council? Or...well, I'm thinking of another thing that might be a lot of work and bother for you, but it would help Yukinoshita a great deal, especially in getting along with the other student council members, and with the school. But maybe it's too much..."

"What is it Hikki?"

"What if...you were vice president with Yukinoshita as president?"

"Eeeh?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at the Centre bakery cafe, I found pedaling around a more..*ahem*...fuller figured young woman than Komachi required more effort. Not that I should comment on that.

Once seated we were looking at the menus.

"Hikki, I can't decide which of these sandwiches to get!"

"Well, my parents did give me some money for taking you to restaurants, so why don't you get both and I'll get something else, and we can enjoy three kinds of sandwiches?" This was a tactic Komachi and I employed at times. If mom gave us money, that is.

"Ohhh! That would be fun...but, I don't want to seem like I eat too much, you know?"

"You say that after my seeing you buying everything and anything at the festival and school trip? I don't think you need to worry any more about my seeing your appreciation for having a plentiful variety or volume of food."

"huuh?...Waaah! Are you saying I eat too much?! You did, didn't you!"

"No, no...I just saying its fine if we order the three sandwiches, that's all."

"hmmmm...okay Hikki. But you're eating more than half of it all!"

We placed the order for the first part of our meal, and mentioned to our server we'd be choosing dessert later. Now we needed a topic so things wouldn't get awkward, and so I thought we could talk about Yukinoshita and Ebina, and a possible project for the Service Club that would involve both of them.

"Sure, sure. Hey, there was one other thing I talked to Yukinoshita about, that was tied into running for President."

"What was it?"

"A future career path, in other words if she would be interested in going into politics in the future. Turns out she would be, but her family isn't like yours and mine where our parents are leaving our future up to us."

"Yes, I imagine Yukinon's family is very busy and into many things. And from the way Haruno-san described her Mother, she might be the kind that plans for her children's entire life. I never talked to Yukinon about that, she gets really uptight and upset when her family is mentioned."

"That's true, I was worried I might be crossing some line and making Yukinoshita angry and so I went about it very carefully. Since her dad is in politics I suggested she talk to him about what she wanted and about her dreams."

"That's kind of odd, Hikki, that she never talked to him about that before."

"Well, from what she said it turns out that her dad is like mine in one way, and maybe it could be your dad is this way too. Dads tend to think of daughters as their little girl and have a hard time thinking about them as young women with concerns that an adult has."

"Yes Hikki, that is a problem. My father can't believe I'm dating now, he almost looked upset and ...ah...said to be sure the guy I was going to be with would act like a gentlemen. Or ...he said he might have to break some of your bones otherwise. heheheh." Yah, that's hysterically funny about my getting maimed and broken, Yuigahama. And thanks for your concern regarding my deportment, Yui-papa.

"I have a dream for my life, Hikki...maybe I'll tell you someday... and mabye then I'll tell my dad too", she had a mysterious smile. Wha-wha-wait, what is she thinking about, let's not get ahead of ourselves here! Slow and steady as she goes, helmsman, no Hikitanic wreck please!

After sandwiches, we were looking at the dessert menu.

"Ooo, Hikki, look at this "Couple's Sundae", that's even better than honey toast!"

It was a large sundae with gooey things like hot fudge and fruit syrups, with two spoons...yikes, sharing this thing is what in the anime/LN/manga realm would be a total "indirect kiss" fest, even in the optimal case where the woman didn't insist on saying "go aaahhhhh!"...oh my, my face was getting red...shouldn't the Board of Health ban unsanitary things such as this? This was worse than when Yuigahama wanted to share that ladle at that spring that supposedly fixed love problems...

"Well, that's a bit...you know..."

"Pleeeeease, Hikki? It really would make me very happy!", and the Pleading Puppy Dog Eyes Death Star initiated primary ignition.

"one...Couple's Sundae please."

"Yaaay! Thank you, Hikki!"

"One spoon or two for your lovebirds?", asked the too-smug waitress.

You're enjoying my discomfort and cringing, aren't you, waitress-san?

"Eeehhh?!" even Yuigahama was flustered by that question.

"Two spoons would be fine, thanks" I answered while Yuigahama blushed.

Yuigahama took pictures of the sundae, from viewpoints at right angles to each other. Then one from the top. Doesn't she know It's going to melt soon?

Yuigahama then went for a big spoonful of the center hot fudge covered ice cream, as expected.

"Hey, Hikki, when would a good time to apologize to Hina be? Maybe Yukinon would be okay with me talking to her right after classes end?"

Yuigahama then took a big spoonful out of the flavored syrup end nearest me; if she is using a shotgun pattern I won't have a safe zone free of girl cooties!

"I'm sure she'd say that was fine...and...maybe I could talk to Ebina after that, if you sent me a message when you were done and if she was okay?"

"Oh, yes let's do it that way, Hikki!"

Yuigahama was already taking a big spoonful of the side nearest her, does she really have to be like a dog taking a bite out of everything? Reserve for me a sanitary place, for crying out loud! I took my first scoop from the opposite side of the fudge center, but then Yuigahama used her next spoonful to widen the crater I had made, violating the Fudgorean DMZ. Hey,doesn't this girl read anime or play console games, she has to know that's totally raising a flag! Stop that disgusting romantic crap! And why isn't she afraid of Hikkigerms?

It was a game of GO, my lone craters were being surrounded, engulfed and converted to Yuigahama-territories. Having no viable strategy to foil her attacks, we finally finished that dessert with my utter defeat. Hikkigerms and Yuiga-pox now were living in sin in both our systems.

Yuigahama was tapping on her phone while I paid the bill.

"Hikki, I've asked Yukinon about our being late to club to talk to Hina. Yukinon might be busy right now, usually she'll sent a one or two word answer right away! Heh, she's kind of like you with phone messages."

"Yes, I keep my messages short and to the point. Well, let's go."

We continued our talk as we went out the door to my bike.

"Uh huh, and you and Yukinon don't use slang or emojii either. Isn't it more work to spell out words though?"

I held my bike steady while my passenger (date) climbed aboard. Yes, this was definitely a ...more robust young woman than Komachi.

"I like words though, I love the Japanese language and its history."

"Heeeh, well I suppose that's just like you two. Neither of you is like most teenagers. "

As we rode toward her apartment complex I felt a weight on my shoulder, "Don't fall asleep back there, you'll fall off"

"I'm just resting a little, Hikki. Thank you for the date tonight, it was really really fun!"

"You're welcome, but...I'm not a dakimakura [body pillow, sometimes with character from anime or movie star on it], you know!"

"Ooo, it's a Hikidakikura! Heheheh," she hugged me even tighter and wriggled her head on my shoulder.

Good grief, that's really not healthy for my young man's heart. And not safe, I'm trying to safely steer this bicycle.

"Right here is fine, Hikki!"

We were half a block from her apartment. Yuigahama straigtened up and I let her dismount the bike. Probably that was best for my lifespan since if I Yui-Papa saw his daughter using me as a body pillow there could be repercussions of the percussion variety, such as his using my face for a bongo solo.

"Thanks again, Hikki!" she said with her hands behind her back, one of her very cute signature poses.

"Sure thing, see you tomorrow," I returned her wave. "Now we both need to study"

"Right! Bye-bye, Hikky!"

I then returned home for serious study, can't let dating take a chunk out of my Japanese grades, only riajuu should have that problem!

I was working on memorising some archaic kanjii when...

_Ooh, the beauty is there but a beast is in the heart! Watch out boy she'll chew you up!_

My phone sang a dire warning from an old 1980s American song "Maneater", the ringtone I had chosen for calls from "*Haruno-chan*" that now showed on the display.

"Moshi-moshi!", I answered brusquely and with annoyed intonation.

"Thank goodness you're there for me, Hikigaya-kun. Your Nee-san is so upset! Yukino-chan is acting weirdly, did something happen to her?"

I swear I couldn't tell if Yukinoshita was serious or being a drama queen. Not being able to see her face left my Cynical Rotten Eye power useless. Though this could be a chance to hone my Loner Aural Acquisition and Analysis ability.

"As you know well, your imouto is a weirdo, even by my standards, and always acts weirdy. So... what's different about her?"

"Yukino-chan came to visit Dad, he and I are here in Sagamahira to bid on a major utility contract. She was talking with Dad in an office for two whole hours. So meanwhile poor Nee-san was left to do the paperwork alone for all that time! It was really hard and nerve-wracking, Hikigaya-kun! Then Yukino-chan came out of the office delighted and *friendly*, and she even gave me some encouraging words! What in the world, Hikigaya-kun?! Then she briefly mentioned she'd be running in the school elections before zooming off back to Chiba! I'm scared, Hikigaya-kun! My dear little Yukino-chan might be having some kind of mental break!"

Then her frantic voice suddenly became silky smooth, conspiratorial and seductive, "or, would you happen to know something about that, Hikigaya-kun? You know you can tell Nee-san *anything*, there's nothing too secret or too naughty to be shared between us! Hmmmmmmm?"

Yup, I'm keeping that ringtone for her.

I believed Yukinoshita Haruno to be a kind of "twisted siscon", who gave her imouto a kind of "tough love", always pushing her to achieve and to work harder. Of course, this was tangled with Yukinoshita's unhealthy desire to toy and meddle with those she loved or found interesting. I was betting that the older sister was the one in the family who wanted something better for the younger than a planned life before tonight. I decided to own up to my very little part in what was done, any accomplishments or good that came out of it wouldn't be because of me.

"Yesterday I did happen to suggest to your sister that she envision all the things she would want for her future, and floated a couple ideas on getting as much of those as she could."

"Hahahaha! I thought so, you really turned out to be the best for Yukino-chan, and you two aren't even dating! So would one of those ideas be talking to my Father about her future?"

"Yes, but that was all just talk and ideas on my part, saying things is easy and doesn't take effort. Your sister is the one who chose and acted and who will have to struggle."

"Ah, but Hikigaya-kun, there is no one in this world who Yukino-chan would have listened to, to rebel against her scheduled life and try to follow her dreams. Except for you. You are very special to her. So thank you Hikigaya-kun, your Nee-san is very pleased! It's too early to say for sure but it's possible you might have just turned Yukino-chan's life around and made her into an adult! Please continue to watch out for Yukino-chan! Bye-bye!"

I let out my breath, dealing with that woman for a few minutes had worn me out. Someday that fireball would get married to some poor S.O.B. too. He'd die young due to hypertension. How opposite of her younger sister, I've spent hundreds of hours in the Club for months relaxing in Yukinoshita Yukino's presence even with the occassional bickering,bantering, merciless teasing and arguments of our philosophies. If she were married, would her husband have the same quiet peaceful home life punctuated with interesting talks? Eh, where is my idle mind wandering off to?

Yuigahama must have figured out when my usual bed time was.

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: Yukinon answered me back._

_Yukinon sent LOTS of long msg 2nite_

_Like Yukinon is happy 2 msg w me!_

_sez ok 4 us 2 come late 2 club 2 talk w Hina_

_Yukinon will talk 2 Hina w me_

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_Message: Roger that._

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: Wot R U army man? 0\_

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_Message: I am a one-man loner army. Good night, Yuigahama._

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: LOLZ Hikki is so funny! Good night, Hikki 8*_

Wait a minute, what's with that kissing emoticon?

* * *

The next day in class that weird atmosphere was still there, only Ooka and Yamato quietly talking while the rest of the group ignored each other. Except for Yuigahama, she was *sitting on my desk* and talking with me about Yukinoshita. Only Sagami's group was staring at us though.

"Yukinon says she has something important things to talk about during lunch in the club room. Hikki, Yukinoshita sounds so different today than usual, she's...chatty! I wonder if it's about the election and the Service Club? "

"Could be, if it is that could you let me know?"

"Sure thing, Hikki!" She jumped off my desk and returned to her seat.

It was lunch break, and I was enjoying my cafeteria bought bread alone.

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: Yukinon is going 2 run 4 prez, & Ill B VP!_

_Hikki, we have smtng 2 ask U l8tr!_

Classes were over, and as planned I stayed in the class room and waited for Yuigahama's message.

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: We R in hall 2 club rm_

I walked down the hall to the Special Classes building. What a wonderful but slightly yuri-esque site for sore eyes, Yuigahama holding Ebina and Yukinoshita's hands and them all smiling and chatting away. I really didn't want to intrude, wishing instead just to bask in the girl-girl-girl loving vibes.

"Oh, Hikki, you're here", they all turned to me, I'd have to say embarrassing things in front of all of them?

"Ebina-san, I've been thinking about those things that happened during the school trip, and maybe it wasn't the best for you to make a confession a public spectacle and to put pressure on you beforehand. Such things are best left private, I realize now. So I'm sorry if we troubled you", I bowed and hoped that was the right way to put what I was feeling into words. Still, in another part of my brain I respected Tobe, the guy had guts! Someday he should try again..and I'm sure he would.

"It's fine now, Hikigaya-kun. I've spent most of my life being alone because of my eccentric hobbies, and really things were only different this year with my having friends of a sort...maybe the reasons for that were silly too. I've decided to make closer friends." A part of my brain just registered Ebina actually knew my name and not that misreading her former clique used. Miura liked to collect as friends girls she thought were cute, and Ebina definitely was a cutie.

"Yes, Hina, we'll be closer friends for sure!" agreed Yuigahama.

Ebina's voice then changed from the sweet one she used while expressing her deeper thoughts to her big event and/or BL enthusiast one. "I'll have some things to look forward to at school now, you know. I'll be helping Yukinoshita-san and Yui with a big project! And just maybe we'll get you boys in the class good and tight again, like squeaking tight fuhuhuhuh!"

"Hikigaya-kun, please welcome our newest Service Club member, Ebina-san."

Yukinoshita was looking pleased even though she had placed her fingertips on her forehead at that last sentence from Ebina.

Oh? A Service Club of four now? We need another guy to have that near-balance, otherwise this was starting to be a school harem anime setup with me as MC who never really gets anywhere and the fans only have enternal waifu wars!

"Really? Well, welcome to our club, Ebina-san. I look forward to working with you."

I bowed again. This might be a very good thing, except I definitely don't want any part of activities that might create squeaks.

Yukinoshita was handing Yuigahama some money.

"Hikigaya-kun, could I speak with you for a few minutes in the club room? Yuigahama-san and Ebina-san are going to get juice for us girls and MAX Coffee for you from the vending machine."

"Sure, and thanks."

I followed the strangely congenial Yukinoshita into the club room. I took a chair from the pile and put it next to Yuigahama for Ebina, and Yukinoshita dusted it off. Then I took my normal seat but Yukinoshita went and stood next to hers.

"Hikigaya-kun, I'll be running for Student Council president. Again, I'm grateful for your ideas, I really appreciate them in a way words can't express. More importantly, my father is being very supportive of me and for the first time I think he's treating me as an adult regarding my future. Hikigaya-kun, thank you!" She bowed very low to me. Seeing Yukinoshita bowing to me in gratitude, I never thought such a thing could happen!

"Well... you're welcome, Yukinoshita. But I only suggested some things, you're the one who did things that were hard. I hope you are able to make a happier path for yourself."

"Yuigahama-san has agreed to be Vice President if I win, and Ebina-san treasurer. They volunteered, it would be wrong for me to require that much commitment for a request. But I do believe such duties can fall under the Club's mission of self-improvement for its members besides helping others help themselves. There is something I'd like you to consider, Hikigaya-kun. It's outside of the Club duties and not something you should consider obligated to do...but...

"Should I win, I would be very honored if you could be the Student Council secretary, please", Yukinoshita bowed again and held her head down.

Oh my, that *really* sounded like work. But it was also true that I had a small part in what was happening, maybe the right thing would be to take some responsibility. And maybe this was an evolution of the Service Club, if Yukinoshita won we'd in a way be changing the name from Service Club to Student Council. I was honest enough with myself to admit I was somewhat like Oreki Hotaro: the Club with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita had definitely put color into my grey life.

"I'll do it, Yukinoshita,"I replied.

"Oh, thank you, Hikigaya-kun! I can't tell you how happy you've made me!"

She practically bounced upright and was beaming at me. All right, what pod did you hatch from and where did you hide the body of our Ice Queen, Body Snatcher?

"I've decided that Service Club members should have each other's phone numbers and contact information, for project coordination purposes."

She walked over to me with her HTC U Ultra in hand and offered it. What? Yukinoshita willing to share contact information with a guy? Unbelievable! Haruno was right, she's "acting weirdly". I was struggling a bit with the Android OS as I was a confirmed iPhone dude. Finally I gave her phone back, she then held out her hand again.

"Ah...right". I gave her my iPhone and she put in her details.

She tested ringing my number, then gave my precious iPhone back to me. Before this year my phone was mainly an alarm clock and gaming system other than comm link to family.

My phone received a message,

_From: Yukinoshita Yukino_

_Message: "Let's do our very best together, Hikkigaya-kun!"_

"Please verify with a return message, Hikigaya-kun", Yukinoshita said while sitting down.

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_Message: "Roger, Yukinoshita"_

Yukinoshita was contentedly still looking at the screen while I pulled out a light novel and began reading. She then said she would call the girls to come back...oh, they were gone for a while weren't they?

After Yuigahama and Ebina came back with my blessed GEORGIA diabetes nectar and their juices, Yukinoshita began writing on a sheet of paper, and announced she'd be taking the election application to Hiratsuka-sensei. After she left, Ebina emptied the contents from her bag, reached in deeply, and tugged on something hard that made a separating velcro sound. Then she extracted a BL LN with a rather racy cover, and began to read with that cover kept pressed firmly pressed to the table. Her bag had a secret compartment, eh? As expected, our newest club member girl was totally rotten.

Quite a bit of time passed, but now there were a lot of voices coming down the hall, Ebina slipped her LN into her bag and pulled out a textbook, and began to study. Yuigahama and I looked at each other and laughed lightly.

"Aw c'mon you guys, it's hard being a fujoshi in a Japanese private high school!" Ebina said joining in our laughter.

Shiromeguri, Hiratsuka-sensei, Isshiki and Yukinoshita all came into the room, we had quite the crowd. I thought of how busy a Student Council might get, this might be the new norm for us.

Yukinoshita addressed them all by saying "I intend to run for the office Student Council president, and my club mates have even agreed to support me as officers should I win. I hope Isshiki-san that this will solve your worries. And for convincing me to finally act on my long time desire to participate in an election, you should especially be thankful to Hikigaya-kun."

"Senpai, you really did save me! Thanks, Senpai!"

Isshiki bowed to me...and then smiled and added "and thanks to everyone else too", and bowed to the whole group.

After Shiromeguri-senpai and Isshiki left, Hiratsuka-sensei spoke with us.

"I think it very likely you will win, Yukinoshita. Since you've all agreed to support her as officers, I'd ask you please support each other too. It will take the special gifts and talents of you all to be successful. Remember a student council is not a dictatorship government, its purpose is to serve the students and their parents and the community. At times you will all have to work with people you may not like. You might not think a solution or direction the group arrives at is the best, but you should ask yourself instead if you can at least live with what they want to do. Best of luck to you, feel free to come to me for advice."

"Oh, and Hikigaya, could I speak with you outside for a bit?"

As if refusal were an option? I followed her out of the door. We walked quite a ways away from the Club.

"You know, that Service Club was Yukinoshita's idea, you could say it was a step in the direction of what she really wanted. As you might have guessed, you weren't the most broken loner in that club, Hikigaya. Yukinoshita has trauma from bullying by peers, and from the way her family treats her. For Yukinoshita to get close enough to someone, that they could break through her defensive shell, that's an amazing achievement. She just might be able to deal with her family and personal issues now."

"I suppose as different as we are, Yukinoshita and I were both outcasts, for perhaps opposite reasons. But she chose to change herself really, and she'll have to make her future with her own hands. So I don't know that we can call giving her suggestions achievements".

I remembered I promised myself I'd think of what I wanted for my future.

"At least let your Sensei be proud of you, Hikigaya. Being the other loner in the club, Hikigaya, you had not so much of a shell but a void. Probably partly because of bullying, partly because like Yukinoshita you are sensitive. You thought you had nothing for others to see, and that you saw nothing with others that you wanted. I hope you are starting to realize your worth, and that others value you. And that there are people who you can grow to treasure.

"So when you think of solutions to the problems a student council will have, don't immediately go for the terrible one that denies your self-worth. Don't pretend there aren't those that hold you precious."

Hiratuska-sensei was rubbing my shoulder while saying this, then she patted my head. "Now get back to your Service Club, you unruly brat!"


	5. Chapter 5

My studying was done, and I turned my thoughts to the kind of realistic future I would want. At school I loved Japanese, which is to say the reading, writing, philosophies, traditions, and history that were all wrapped up in that language of mine and the people of Japan's. Even many of my hobbies were tied to Japanese: the LN, manga, games and anime all were stiched of the cloth of the language and part of the Japanese culture. I enjoyed writing stories and essays that were distilled from my thoughts, even when I knew the reception might be hostile or risk offence. I remembered the magazine project our Service Club had done regarding marriage, even though there was pressure and a deadline I still loved the feeling of accomplishment I derived from that sort of labor. Yes, it was work, but the type I could at least live with (bitching all the while) and that produced something I valued.

The rotten part of my brain had an epiphany, if I were a writer I could be a stay-at-home writer. This could be a compromise somewhere between the perfect world of being a stay-at-home husband and the ugly other end of the occupational spectrum that was mired in the cube farm of the corporate droid. Leaving home to go eat out, go to movies, bookstores, library, shopping for interesting things, to go to pet shows with my imouto, all those things were fine. However, leaving home to go to work was to be a double loser. Source: my Dad!

What would I want to write? Essays, articles, speeches, stories, plots of plays or anime or manga storyboards...yes all those sounded appealing. There might be other types of works of writing interesting in themselves but which might mean a sentence to prison of corporate slavery, such as dictionary compiling or textbook creation or references. Though possibly hobbyist or specialty forms of those might be created while being a stay-at-home writer, I'd best be cautious there!

So, following the next step of the path I had outlined to Yukino, I had to think of allies and also of the obstacles in my way. Potential lack of talent, no experience, need of a paying client, writers block and of course my lazy nature were possible barriers to success. Possible allies of a writer? Educators and institutions of education, editors, beta and critical readers, contest holders...

One way writers could break into the field was via writing contests that also offered the possibility of publishing if a work were worthy enough. Japan had many of those sponsored by publishing companies, and Google-sensei found a current one held by Shiusha, Inc. For a first attempt the climb would be steep because the submission piece was longer than normal. The requirement was to write a novella, with the stipulation that it had to be a realistic story of 40 pages of the usual 400 character grid paper [400 ji genkou youshi] set in the present time, not a alternative universe, nor science fiction nor fantasy tale setting. The prize was 250,000 yen [2,500 USD] and a chance to be published if the piece judged to be suitable.

This might be something even I could get excited about; I was feeling strangely motivated. How peculiar, an occupation of this sort was something Zaimokuza also wanted, yet he seemed to only produce climactic scenes divorced from any motivation, plot or character development. And he'd give up too easily. In short, and to be harsh but truthful, he was trash. His real gifts lay in other directions. I pushed the call icon next to Chuunibyu Trash-san's number in my contacts.

A grandiose voice made a proclamation, "Forsooth! An arrow bearing a communique from the warrior god Hachiman flies forth from the cellular ether tomoe!" [vortex design, the archer/warrior god Hachiman is sometimes depicted as rising out of one in family emblems]

"Yo Zaimokuza. I'm in need of technical advice about my iPhone. I have a question about keyboards and writing in Google-docs on a smart phone. Can I plug a keyboard into my iPhone?"

My school did not allow us to bring our own laptops or tablets, official club or event work could only be done on school issued devices. Japanese schools probably should consider moving out of the 20th century. But all that aside, they did allow phones though with restrictions on making calls or texting during classes. I could write on my phone when away from home, but typing with the on-screen keyboard was a pain.

"Your iPhone can commune with a Bluetooth keyboard, verily all models including and after the blessed advent of the 3GS into our world can do so."

"Zaimokuza, you are brilliant! Let me go grab one.."

We had a cheap little Bluetooth keyboard, bought for use with our "smart TV" but the Hikigaya's when watching TV preferred to be pure passive consumers, entertainment fed vegetables only pecking at the remote occasionally. I retrieved it from the living room, put in some new branded batteries to replace the generic ones, and had Zaimokuza instruct me in the birds and the bees of mating iPhones and Bluetooth input devices. With the phone in landscape mode, leaning on a little stand I sometimes used for streaming, I found that I could type documents faster than with the built in GUI keyboard. Thus I could do some writing "on the road" when away from my home computer.

After promising Zaimukuza reward for his consultation which would come out of the vending machines tomorrow, I then remembered someone who rather shyly requested to know my answer to myself concerning my future.

_To: Yukinoshita Yukino_

_Message: I plan to be a stay-at-home writer for a career._

_As a first step in that direction, I am entering the novella contest held by Shueisha._

_Beside the cash prize the winner might have their work published._

_From: Yukinoshita Yukino_

_Message: I'm glad you told me of your plans, thank you Hikigaya-kun._

_I agree that kind of career would seem to suit you._

_The future of Japan's corporate slaves also has become a bit brighter, since you won't be among them. :D_

_Do your best!_

Our school's Ice Cold Beauty just used an emoticon?! I should have this message bronzed for posterity!

Returning to my writing, I started to outline some possible stories, one was about a brother and his little sister who solved a mystery about their Grandmother's sudden disappearance. In finding that their Grandma had taken a trip with a high school friend, they learned to see their Grandmother as a woman who had once been young, and the Grandma moreover saw an adult side of her Grandchildren apart from the usual familial view. I actually had come up with a large list of a number of adventures for the sibling pair and Grandmother for follow up volumes. While doing so they would talk to each other about personal worries and conerns that no ordinary children would do with their Grandmother.

Suddenly my phone alerted me with another message from Yukinoshita.

_From: Yukinoshita Yukino_

_Message: Another hinderance to my life plans has been removed._

_My mother has always wanted to use me to further an alliance with the Hayama family via a certain permanent and binding non-business arrangement_

_My father has spoken to Hayama-san and I no longer need to worry, my future is my own._

_I believed I knew what type of arrangement she was referring to, and with whom._

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_Message: Excellent news, he's not your type anyway._

_From: Yukinoshita Haruno_

_Message: My imouto is enjoying texting with someone and just *giggled*_

_So bizarre, Hikigaya-kun!_

_As you may have heard, Hayato is now *very* available and has no excuse not to date._

_Let all the girls in your school know!_

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_To: Yukinoshita Haruno_

_Message: Like I give a crap about a pretty-boy riajuu's love life. Riajuu's should just explode!_

_From: Yukinoshita Haruno_

_Message: You're terrible, Hikigaya-kun! You made us both laugh._

Could it be the Yukinoshita sisters were friendly now? Maybe Yukinoshita Yukino had another ally in building her future.

I should tell Yuigahama my decision for my future too. Maybe this was important enough to warrant a phone call.

"Hikki! What is it? Hey! it's still 'homework time' you know."

Ah I had trained her well to respect studying, I was so proud of myself.

"Well I'm making an exception because of how important I thought of what I want to do for my career. I want to be a stay-at-home writer. To start moving in that direction I'm going to enter a writing contest, to write a novella."

"Ah! I see, you do like to write, after all! And you like to stay at home like a potted plant! You're such a Hikki! [Hikikomori, a total recluse] But what's a Nobel Rah?" [V and B use the same sound when converted to Japanese, as do L and R]

"A novella is a short novel. I have to write one 40 pages long. If the piece wins they say it might even be published if it's good enough."

"Oh! So it's a little book, maybe I could read it when it's done?"

"Sure. Well, it's still 'homework time' so you should get back to studying, Yuigahama."

"Awww! Well...Bye bye, Hikki."

"Later."

I was still furiously writing outlines of plots for each of the follow on novels for my original idea, I made a folder called "idea vault" and put my brainstorming in there. I even tossed in ideas for other stories, and even dramatic situations detached from any story. This could be an emergency ration stash for times of writer's block.

My phone starting singing "Vanilla Salt" from Toradora, Yuigahama had picked her own ringtone. Yes, to the second when the agreed 'Homework Time' was over.

"Yo, What's up?"

"Hikki, you answer the phone like a thug! Anyway, Yumiko called me and we had a long talk, she wants to be friendly with me and Hina again!"

"That's a good sign, yes?"

Then Yuigahama changed the subject, there was a movie she wanted to see Friday night, so I took the not too subtle hint and agreed to go even though I was considering the chunk of writing time that would cost. Hmmm, maybe such thinking was why so many LN writers were old and single. I even remember this one writer, Watari Wataru-sensei, saying he would love to be married in a tweet last year, yet after two years of hiatus he still hadn't written one word for his most successful series. Even a total non-expert in the subject of courting as me would expect that prospective wives wouldn't like that lack of commitment and follow-through. To say nothing of what they'd think when the franchise merch sales decreased to the point of providing no substantial income. Come to think of it, Watari-sensei, you'll probably die a virgin at this rate.

The call completed with Yuigahama very pumped up about dinner and a movie.

On a whim, I then put music ringtones for the other two Club members, we had all exchanged numbers by our President's order, though maybe they'd never call me. Yukinoshita's was the first ending for the anime "Black Cat", and Ebina's was "Go West" by the Village People.

* * *

The next day I used lunch and break times to work on my novella, that little Bluetooth keyboard had nonstandard size but my typing skills recalibrated themselves to it. Just that alone would be part of the truth, for large segments of certain boring classes I did writing in my notebook, I'd transfer the information later during the class with Hoga-san, our very old and nearsighted history teacher.

When classes were over, I arrived at the club room with Yuigahama, with one look at Yukinoshita I knew the atmosphere would be different from now on, she had that intense focused look she gets while on a major project, had it now even while pouring tea.

Yukinoshita was filling a strange mug in front of Ebina, it had two guys with their hands on each other's shoulders and gazing fondly into each other's eyes and lips parted. She must have brought in her own custom made from fanart; though I had seen some of that anime with Komachi I had no memory of Ouran High School Host Club having *that* kind of relationship between the president and vice president.

Yukinoshita stood up and bowed low to us all, gracefully and royally even. It was the second time recently I'd seen that rare sight.

"Thank you all for your support and willingness. Today I'd like to have a platform firmly set, the manner of campaign advertisment decided and also finalize the process for acquiring nomination signatures.

"Hikigaya-kun, as we intend to have you working as secretary, could you please take minutes of this Service Club project starting now. They can be forwarded to the club members at the close of each day."

"Right".

I put my cell phone on its stand and placed my bluetooth keyboard on the table and started a google doc.

The ideas for a platform included college prep ones such as making students aware of available scholarships, having college representatives visit the school, having a "Service Time" for the Student Council where students could make appointments for the Service Club type requests, and promises of more of the colorful events the Service Club had helped plan and execute. As I recorded these things I also was a bit naughty and sometimes alt-tabbed over to my novella and whipped out a few more paragraphs. Honestly I was so full of ideas for it I'd have to pare it down in the end to the page limit.

I was careful to pay attention to the flow of the meeting and to speak and offer suggestions when appropriate and to duly record the minutes; Yukinoshita at one point noticed my fingers in a flurry even when new ideas were slowly offered by others, but she only smiled and said nothing. Come to think of it, she didn't suggest using the Club's old laptop either. I had an ally of sorts too already, it seemed.

I started to thing about the work involved in gathering nominations, work that meant dealing with people. That really sounded bothersome given my double blessing of having a loner nature and being a hater of work (unless it was writing, and I'd be sure to bitch and whine about that at times). Still looking at my phone, I had the thought that Apple should totally have a nomination app in their Store! Oh wait, we *do* have online sites with polls and voting and even campaigns...

"Can we collect nominations online?" I asked. Though I didn't care about past elections, I seemed to remember a class that did their nominations online. Hmm, maybe it was even my class in middle school? Or here at Sobou? Whatever, this was the first election where I was actually involved.

"The Election Rules do allow 'automated tabulation' of nominations, that phrase was placed there long ago before use of the internet was common, to allow voting machines. That term has been invoked recently to justify online nominating."

Yukipedia had been activated, she was like an Amazon Echo with long hair. Physically, she barely had more chest than an Echo too.

"So then we just need to make people aware of the web site, to get them interested enough to visit and convince them to vote," all without having to talk to them, I thought that last bit only to myself.

"Oh! We need a symbol for our nomination campaign, something that gets people's attention. I know, we need a mascot! The mascot can go on fliers and posters about the online nomination's website!"

Ebina was all of a sudden getting enthused and using *that* voice, used when either having exciting creative ideas or having exciting creative BL ideas, the later often accompanied by nasal hemorrhage.

Yukinoshita put her hand on her chin, "A mascot? In other words, perhaps an animal character? I do happen to like cats."

We were of course all shocked by this revelation...yeah right, and the sun happens to like to rise in the east. Well I knew she also liked Pan-san, but for some reason Yukinoshita was embarrassed about that becoming general knowledge.

I took pencil and paper from my bag, my loner skill #11 would be handy and useful here, doodling and drawing to pass the time!

"Yukinoshita, how would your ideal nomination and campaign cat mascot look?"

Yukinoshita furrowed her brows, hand on chin again, as if I had asked her the meaning of life, the universe and everything, which she solved by the way in two seconds flat being of the highest specs.

"I've always thought Abyssinian cats looked scholarly, dignified yet very fluffy and cute".

There you have it folks, Nekopedia's very own 42!

"While I'm drawing you guys should think of a name for mascot neko-san."

Using an image from google-san, I produced an Abyssinian with graduation hat and with the breed's trademark color bands on the fur suggesting a graduation gown. Already the female name "Chie-san" had been picked, [Chie is name meaning "wisdom"]. I had been working for fifteen minutes when I heard a sharp intake of breath very close to my ear and silken threads on my ear and neck. Yukinoshita was very close behind me entranced as I worked.

"Ooooooooh!" exclaimed Yukinoshita very quietly and reverently when I was done.

Yuigahama looked at the picture of the real cat on my phone and my somewhat stylized drawing. "Hikki, let's make copies of that and I can color it!"

"Besides paper copies I can scan it and email images to everyone. And, Hikigaya-kun...ah..."

"What is it?" I asked Yukinoshita who was turning pink and having trouble speaking.

"C-C-Could I...k-k-keep that drawing?"

"Sure, it's yours."

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun! I'll be back, could everyone start with web page, poster and flier design?"

Yukinoshita rose and left the room with my drawing held carefully by the corners, you'd think she was bearing a dead sea scroll fragment with a lost scripture.

"That nomination web site, has anyone made anything like that before?"

Well I could always bribe Zaimokuza for that kind of help if we didn't have the skill set.

"Oh yes, for the forums I moderate I've made voting pages for the Best Boy and Best Yaoi Couple contests. Hikigaya-kun, if you and Yui helped with the art, I can do it!"

Yay, I wasn't a Hikitani any more. What was a Hikitani anyway, a cheap "wall hanger" decoration sword?

Ebina sketched up some layouts, complete with area for QR code so students could jump to the nomination URL site (still needing to be made) just by pointing phone scanner app at it.

"The old laptops they let Clubs use can't really support a modern browser and they're blocked from the social media and incidentally the good BL forums anyway, so I'll just show you guys on my phone for now."

Ebina-san showed me a sample page of her own on her phone, the slightly ecchi content aside she showed me a bit of the basics of its page building wizard along with concepts such as style sheets, fonts, links, hover-over effects, and putting graphic art onto various parts of a page.

Yuigahama seemed lost and somewhat sad, "I didn't know online pages were so totally hard to make. "

"Don't worry about this stuff, you can do coloring of the artwork in a paint program, Ebina-san and I will do the page building."

"Oh yeah, I did some paint program work for an art class project!" Yuigahama perked up immediately.

Yukinoshita returned with a stack of papers having various scaled sizes of the mascot, and also a nearly flat cardboard shipping box under her arm I supposed contained the cat drawing I had made.

"Yukinoshita-san, I can make a nomination page on Mixi, here are some ideas for layout. If we're going to work during club time we really could use a modern laptop."

"Obtaining more capable laptops for use in the club wouldn't be a problem, the school has those for major events, we'd just need Hiratsuka-sensei's permission to get them."

"I'll ask her now."

I texted a request to Sensei and received an immediate reply as she promised she'd ALWAYS do for me no matter the time of day or night.

"She says obtaining and using four of the school function laptops is fine," I reported to the three pairs (one bespectacled) of eyes staring at me while holding my phone so they could see the message.

"What?" I asked the oddly silent women in the room.

"Hikigaya-kun and Hiratsuka-sensei certainly do seem to get along rather well," Yukinoshita said with a smirk.

"Well I'm a problem child at this school and as such she is keeping close tabs on me as counselor," I replied.

"Eheheh...Hiki sometimes makes trouble but he has a good heart", said Yuigahama.

* * *

It was Friday night at the movies, that time of week plus being with a date I almost felt like a riajuu. Movies cost more during prime weekend time, and worse popcorn and drinks cost more than a meal at Saiza! And we won't even talk about hot dogs costing more per pound than a beef steak. Wait, why couldn't Saizeriya make meals for movie theaters? Or to put it another way, why not have a Saizeriya with big movie screens in various rooms. Surely anyone in the world with taste buds and a brain would rather have cheap Italian food with a movie than partially hydrogenated goop from a chemist's beaker on popcorn or random leftover animal parts ground to slurry and stuffed into intestinal casings! My idea could make hundreds of millions!

I was seated on an aisle seat which left me half alone, always a good thing. Rubbing arms and having to listen to reactions of total strangers was awkward and to be avoided. Of course, this left unsolved the problem of having my arm rubbed in passing by the arm of a female beauty nonstranger and dealing with her actions and reactions. Yuigahama was reaching into the monster tub of popcorn she insisted we share together, apparently another stage in her building her immune system to be proof against Hikigerms. I briefly wondered if those who had not built immunity to Yui-pox would have their head erupt in a giant festering hair bun.

"Hey, Hikki, isn't that Hayato in that double-date group down there?"

She indicated a group that walked past us and that went single file into a row four down from ours. Hayama with his fake smile went in first, then that Chika friend of Orimoto's, then this tall guy with annoying radio announcer's type voice who kept moving his hands in a constant weird rotating and shifting manner, let's just call him Jazz Hands. Last in was Orimoto, on the aisle like me. So Hayama was on his mission from Haruno, why did she make him do this again?

I heard Jazz Hands making observations using phrases like "SOCIAL INTERACTION LOCUS and CONTENT DRIVEN MARKETING STRATEGIES" while indicating the crowd and then the screen with the pre-movie ads. That guy sure was serious about corporate culture buzzwords, as in seriously full of bullshit.

At one point Jazz Hands put his hand on Orimoto's arm to pat it a couple times to make a point, but she recoiled from him and laughingly said "Hey, stay on your side of the armrest, Tamanawa-kun, you player!" and then gave her typical big laugh.

"...sorry," Tamanawa apologized, the pistons that drove his hand's wheels were temporarily out of steam. But then he continued blathering while gyrating his mitts, his steam engine going full throttle again. Instead of paying attention to him any more Orimoto looked around at the crowd, and turned and spotted me.

"Oh hey, it's Hikigaya!"

She jumped up in the middle of Tamanawa's saying "VERTICAL INTEGRATION CHANNEL" and bounded up the aisle to us as Tamanawa was giving me the stink eye with his jazz hands frozen in mid cycle. Hey, I didn't do anything, I'm not after your date, I swear! I'm long over her!

"Oh, is this your girlfriend, Hikigaya? I'm Orimoto Kaori," she blurted out gleefully as always and bowed.

I was thinking of the best way to explain our current situation but Yuigahama beat me.

"I'm Yuigahama Yui, and...ah.. Hikki and I have been going on dates but I'm not a girlfriend yet."

"Yet?! Oh I get it, girl! Best of luck then, Yui-chan! But...pffft...'Hikki'?...that totally sounds like Hikikomori you know. That's hilarious!" she shouted and grabbed her stomach and belly laughed.

"Wow, if our middle school class could see you two now they would be amazed you were dating a total beauty, Hikigaya."

"Yeah, that's probably true," I agreed.

"Well, I won't bother you two on your date then," said Orimoto, apparently oblivious to the fact that she had been doing that for the last five minutes.

She skipped back to her seat, sat to the far side aisle side and leaned on that armrest, using what IT workers would call an air gap defense against Jazz Hands. Hayama was listening and politely nodding to "Chika-chan", that warm smile of a mask of his glued on firmly, and at times he returned conversation with perfect politeness. Soon as the movie started Chika-chan was leaning lightly on him but he ignored it. I remembered Hayama din't mind Yumiko holding his arm at the haunted house or prayer wheel temple either, but neither did he ever push skinship onto girls, he was always just the gentleman.

"Yahello Hikigaya-kun! Gahama-san!" that unmistakable voice of an older demon super woman sounded somewhat far from me in Yuigahama's direction. Was everyone I knew going to show up here?

"Good evening, Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun," another similar but cooler voice also spoke far down the row.

"Yo." I waved once.

More than a dozen seats past Yuigahama and up one row was a unique sight, both Yukinoshita sisters sitting together and even the younger was looking relaxed next to her sister as she gave us a small half-wave. The elder sister was grinning broadly and making a giant broad arm wave. They were sibling friends now, it seemed.

"Yahello Yukinon! Yukinoshita-san!"

Yuigahama of course gave an energetic wave back.

"Be careful, Yuigahama-san, there seems to be some disgusting mass stuck to the seat next to you on the left, laundry soap might be ineffective against it!"

"I'm not a wad of old chewing gum!"

The movie was starting, and Yuigahama had reduced the distance between us to zero as she used her far arm to get popcorn from our giant bucket. I was relieved she wasn't going as far as Chika-chan was with Hayama in using him for a head rest, relieved for twenty minutes that is until a suspenseful scene had my arm grabbed and held, and a weight was upon my shoulder. The smell of citrus filled my nostrils and my heart sped up. When the jump scare came my arm was grabbed by two hands and a face buried in my upper arm. Girls with dates pick these kinds of movies on purpose, don't they?

Later that night I was working on my novella, and a text came from Yuigahama.

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: "Talked w Yumiko. Hayato had long phone call w her"_

_"Askd her 2 go on d8ts w him, alone!"_

Not that I cared, but was Hayama seriously going to focus on having a girlfriend? Was Yumiko going to be his new "Y"? No wait, I don't care.

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_Message: "That is surprising, maybe he is changing his philosophy"_

The darkest and also the brightest guy in class were both dating. What a school year this was turning out to be.

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: "Yumiko sez Hayato askd Tobe 2 4give him. Friends agn"_

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_Message: "I wonder if their whole group will get together as a whole again"_

_From: Yuigahama Yui_

_Message: "Ebina still feels weird w Tobe"_

Well, Ebina-san seemed happy enough at the club, and she, Yuigahama and Miura were together again. Tobe and all the guys were together. And our maiden in love Miura Yumiko was going on a real date with Hayama... so the peace (relatively speaking of course, with Tobe part of it) of Class 2F should mostly be restored, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, it's RalphZiggy and at work the yearly compliance audits are finally over and I'm on vacation for a bit. So now there is time to write! As always, I put my own comments or translations in square brackets in a story. As you'll see, I'm a tad bit salty about a certain something**

Expectations. A writer creates them, but a writer also bears them. One writer, a certain Torekka Torekkingu ["trekker trekking" in English], bore the expectations of all us fans. His amazing hit light novel series, "Even The Romances of My Youth Are Messed Up, Which Figures", AKA OJudRomSu, had been on hiatus for over two years. There were events and merchandise and even the Chiba monorail and our Chiba baseball team had promotional posters and tickets...all of Japan knew of TT's masterpiece. However, that story had ended on a cliffhanger, all fans were left with our buttocks clenching our seat cushions and were unable to exhale waiting for the glorious final volume. In the finest Japanese light novel tradition we just *knew* the MC would win the heart of the long haired beautiful and mysterious and totally unobtainable kuudere goddess featured on the cover of the very first volume. Yay for MC and Best Girl , their lifetime of suffering at the hands of society would finally transform as they found true love in each other! Oh how naïve we were then.

We followed TT on Tweeterz, even as he tried two other works. One was animated and was a sci-fi, the result of TT going on a drinking binge with a couple of his writer friends that they sketched out on cocktail napkins. It often rehashed jokes and themes from OJudRomSu, and used child labor animators from a third world banana republic to make hilariously distorted and crude imagery. In a word, the anime was trash. Of course, only the music was astounding, they had hired big name artists to make music for the promos and so mostly drained the budget there, and that promo music had to be reused for the anime. Believe it or not the spinoff light novels from TT for this story were surprisingly good, however, especially the prequel. But most the public judged TT soley on the anime.

Then there was his "Cute Seiyuu Girls Doing Cute Numbers", which was great as an anime though not too many bothered to read the manga or light novels since a work having singing and voice acting just didn't lend itself to print. Even though I as a hardcore TT fan and aspiring writer found value in his books which were well done, yet that was near the bottom of the sales chart, as expected.

And so Torekka rode out his OJudRomSu fame, tweeting about events, merch, art from his illustrator PopuL8, and fanart for his character's birthdays...but once every few months he would promise he was still working on OJudRomSu. He went so far as to appear at work's events, doing rap numbers and telling jokes and flirting with the seiyuu..wait was TT wanting to be a late night talk show comedian or what? Seriously, your otaku weirdo audience aside, no one in the general populace is going to voluntarily watch your silly shit during TV prime time!

At the beginning of this year, TT even took and tweeted a picture of his New Year's temple vow written on paper, that he'd finish OdJudRomSu this year. The fandom went crazy at that, and so rushed to Gagaga's release page with bated breath every mid month..only to have their hopes crushed as the Holy Grail of OJudRomSu Volume 12 was not mentioned.

Some other long dormant author even made a blatant knock-off copy of OJudRomSu that was selling pretty well, "Don't Help Me, I'm a Youth-Hater". Some people said it was even better than TT's work though I didn't believe that myself.

Something had changed this year with Torekka though, for the worse. He stopped posting art on his character's birthdays. He stopped making original tweets about his life and events, and only retweeted other mentions of his work's events and merch. That feeble stream of second hand information slowed to a trickle and finally stopped. Was TT sick? Did he die? Did he fall into clinical depression? We fans would have been discouraged except his publishing company then announced the final volume of the series, giving relief and hope and happiness...for a few days until they retracted the announcement with an apology but no promises or mention of when there would be a future release.

Komachi was behind me as I was seated at the PC, we were viewing the web page of Gagaga's last release list for this year, the December listing. Volume 12 was nowhere to be found though another volume of Youth-Hater was being gladly received by its fandom. TT had lied to us, had toyed with our pure adoring fan hearts with his promises and then put those hearts of ours through the meat grinder and from thence to the incinerator. TT, not to put too fine a point on the matter, was a lying sack of dung. Already the otaku on 2Channel and 4Channel were referring to TT as TaleWrecker Turd, and posting photoshops of public appearances with his head replaced by a piece of feces.

For myself I was thinking, if given my lazy nature, would I would ever decide to quit a series or to run away after bound by my fans' expectations? Really I hated the thought of being a slave to hopes of others, to be a focal point of reliance. Maybe I too someday might...

I had scarcely finished that thought when Komachi suddenly spun me around 180 degrees in the office chair, and put her hands on my shoulders and gave me a deathly serious look with eyes boring into my own.

"Make Komachi a solemn promise, onii-chan, that as a writer you will never EVER turn into a TaleWrecker Turd! Komachi would disown you! Finish what you start, don't ever disrespect or lie to your fans! Don't make stupid event appearances to show off like a night club comic wannabee when you should be at home writing!"

I panicked, nooooo don't ever despise or disown your onii-chan, Komachi! I would wither and die without my imouto's love! And yes, I should always stay at home, writing! Really, there was no choice to be had in my reply.

"I promise, Komachi, I'll not go the path TT did. I'll finish any series properly! And please don't use crude language like a 4channel neckbeard-NEET, it hurts onii-chan's ears."

* * *

"I think we should move the title base line up, so the descenders are further from the mascot's vignette."

Ebina was behind me as I responded "roger that" and altered the dummy of the tri-fold pamphlet for Yukinoshita's campaign on one of the loaned laptops. Our club president had over half the school's on line signatures for a nomination. That bode well for the actual polling day, but of course she wasn't taking for granted a win over Isshiki. Yukinoshita and the rest of us were putting in due effort for the election proper.

Our pamphlet would have an English title with the mascot on the cover, the scholarly but cuddly cat artwork blending into a background coloring; on the back there would be picture I had taken of Yukinoshita working during the Cultural Festival. Opening that cover would reveal the campaign's main points, and after completely unfolding the brochure the prospective voter would be holding a paper in landscape view with Yukinoshita's portrait, resume and beliefs. Yukinoshita seated opposite me was rewriting those beliefs with some suggestions I had marked up, that better matched up with the campaign points.

"Base Line? D sender? Big Net? Hina-chan, I've never heard those words you're using."

Yui had a rather unhappy and uncomprehending look as she turned our way.

"Descenders are the parts of roman letters that hang down below an imaginary line along which words are written, that's called the base line. A vignette is when illustration or picture is blended into a background", I explained.

Writers should know printing and layout jargon, we might oversee a layout of our work, after all! Ebina made papers for her hobby's events, she too was familiar with and used the lingo. And Yukinoshita, well, being The Yukipedia could easily keep up with our "comp" talk.

"I always feel lost when the club takes up a project and everyone else starts using technical terms," Yuigahama mumbled to no one in particular.

"Don't worry, you'll have a big part to play coming up soon," I reassured her.

Yuigahama's face lit up, "Really! What can I do, Hikki?"

"To save money on printing costs, we'll need to fold 1,500 of these pamphlets, with two folds each, so 3,000 total folds. We're going to be human folding machines!"

Yui's features drooped and she moaned, "That sounds like totally mindless busywork. I won't like being a machine."

"That's why I'm going to be a writer, to escape being a cog in the world's corporate machines!"

"Hikigaya-kun, I'm quite sure writers have to deal with and depend on the world's corporate machines to disseminate their work."

"But at least I'll be able to flee to my 8man's 8cave after doing battle with those forces of necessary evil!" ["Hachi" is 8]

"You are a kind of Dark Knight, to some people at least. A mask wouldn't cover those sorrowful eyes though", said Yukinoshita with a light laugh...so she remembered that Batman movie.

I was there with Totsuka and Zaimokuza months ago; we had spotted her and Yuigahama a few rows down.

"I'm sure long hair and red hair ties on the villain Catwoman might be a giveaway too."

"Oh, is there a villain Catwoman in the Batman universe?" Yukinoshita's interest suddenly perked up. If something has felines, Nekoshita is in! ["neko" is cat]

"Yes, and she even goes Nyaaah at times..well the English equivalent meeeeow anyways."

"Yukinon, you'd be a really cool Catwoman!" exclaimed Yuigahama who was upbeat and energized again , and Yukino seemed very pleased at that. Watch out, Gotham City! I was even worried for Batman.

"I'm doing a paper again for this year's Komiket, and I'm thinking of becoming a writer too", Ebina said in a quiet voice that seemed almost for my ears only.

She showed me a web page on her phone and expanded the URL at the top. I put that in browser on the laptop and waited for the dual blessing of the special building's crappy wifi coverage and school's cheap bargain ISP connection. A web page came up of a part online, part real meet "writer's workshop" with some authors and professors, Ebina explained that those that participated the most and showed the most promise in the on-line part could, with 15,000 yen [about $135] go to three real live classes that would have writing about situations and feedback. Interesting, could I squeeze some more money from my parents for this if I did well in the on-line part?

"What are you guys looking at?"

I looked up to see Yuigahama and Yukinoshita both wondering what Ebina and I were discussing. After explaining the workshop I noticed Yui had gone back to looking less than happy, while Yukinoshita left to go to a printer in the teacher's offices. She'd load up paper with different finishes, textures and colors while texting me to send variations on the pamphlet to gauge what type of actual printing order we'd make.

Ebina pulled out a small keyboard with a smile at me as I retrieved mine from my bag too, so she was going with the same setup I used to do writing on her phone. I was going to be working on my writing in between Yukinoshita sending me the go-aheads to print. Ebina too was typing on her keyboard looking at her phone on a stand on its side, the same as me. I couldn't help but notice Yui not doing anything, usually she'd be playing with her phone. I believed I partly understood what the problem was, but could not come up with any way to make things better for Yui. The plain fact was we were doing activities interesting to some of the club, but such things weren't Yui's idea of a good time. Ebina asking me for a beta reading of what she was writing didn't help Yui's disposition either.

After Yukinoshita returned with the proofs, we did some practice folds and then evaluated the pamphlets. We narrowed down the look and Yukinoshita had the final say, and so the order was submitted. That moment in time, of a writing (plus artwork this time) project successfully done, was something I found very satisfying. I saw Yukinoshita studying me with her hand on her chin, and I gave her an inquisitive glance.

"Hikigaya-kun's eyes actually have a fulfilled look. How very rare!"

Yukino gave her observation with no hint of joking or teasing at all. Yuigahama looked at her, then at me.

"Is that so? That's what makes Hiki really happy," Yuigahama then made a little smile.

There was a double knock on our door, and Yukinoshita said "Come on in."

The door flew open and a certain short flaxen haired girl ran directly to me, rather than the normal procedure of sitting in front of and addressing the club as a whole. Isshiki Iroha was crying while ineffectually trying to rub the tears off of her face with one than the other sleeve of her baggy worn cardigan.

"Senpai! Seeeenpai, it's bad! It's really bad, really really bad!", and her puffy red eyes and pouting mouth were suddenly less than 25 centimeters from my face. With such a pitiful display my protective onii-chan reflexes were immediately activated and I tried to sooth her.

"Hey Isshiki, we'll hear what you have to say, so please calm down..here, have a seat in this chair and collect yourself."

Isshiki took some deep breaths, sniffled, and then smiled at me. "Senpai, I'm feeling better already, thank you. I have problems caused by the next steps of the election, you see."

Yukinoshita cleared her throat as she walked over with a cup to pour the first year girl some tea, "Isshiki-san, you really should address the whole Service Club when making a request."

"Ah, heheh, sorry Yukinoshita-senpai. For the election, even though I don't want to win, I still have to have someone make a campaign speech. And I have to make a campaign including a speech and a platform since it's required. But really it would look kind of bad if your Club were to help me since you're running too, Yukinoshita-senpai, and someone might make trouble saying your election was rigged or unfair. And then my other problem is that Hayama-senpai started dating that fiery tempered Queen-type girl in Senpai's class, so he's not available any moooorre!"

"We've learned to stay out of requests involving affairs of the heart, so sorry Isshiki we can't help you with Hayama", I quickly blurted that out even though Yukinoshita should have been the one to say that. It's not like I get triggered or get flashes of jealousy just because every girl within a half kilometer of Hayama is attracted to him on sight, alright? I just want our club to stay focused on practical matters as a useful public service. Also, handsome riajuus popular with the ladies should blow themselves up, as a useful public service.

Yukinoshita had her hand on her chin and said "Yes, I can see your point. It indeed could be problematic from a certain point of view for the Club to help with the speech and a campaign for the opposing side even though we're solving your first request by running in the election."

She was totally ignoring Isshiki's second problem with Hayama.

Everyone was quiet and pondering this rather Zen-like problem Isshiki's pre-election requirements posed, but then Ebina said, "There are people who enjoy writing and media creation, what if people like that were to help Isshiki personally, instead of involving the Club?"

Having nearly slept through many such speeches in the past I still had a fairly good idea of what was expected, and I didn't think a simple platform with one or two points would be hard either. And wait, Ebina was looking at me with a little grin, she was intending we both work together on Isshiki's campaign as a personal matter not involving the club?

"I suppose the challenge of writing a speech and making some platform points would be good for my development as a writer," I said.

"It would be good for mine too," added Ebina.

Isshiki's eyes lit up like Hamtaro's upon finding a sunflower seed, though I still stood by my first impression her appearance was more in the direction of a weasel than hamster's.

"Ooo! Thank you Senpai! And thank you, Ebina-senpai!". Isshika then turned back toward me and put a finger on her jaw and tilted her head while having upturned eyes on me, "You really are reliable, Senpai! Hmmmm...say Senpai, how much money does a writer make?"

Ebina and I decided we could do poster and outline of a speech for Isshiki. I drew up a fox mascot for the poster that Isshiki assured me she could scan, enlarge and color. We made a layout with bulleted points where Isshiki could put compaign promises, we suggested one but she'd have to invent two or more herself. Ebina and I both made a template campaign speech where she'd have to add her specific points, same as the poster. Total elapsed time, 22 minutes! Isshiki thanked us both...well me she also thanked me seperately too, then left practically skipping away. I had a big brotherly feeling similar to when I gave a sad and stymied Komachi an idea for a school paper she that could use, and her mood would instantly brighten.

Club time was almost over, we were packing our bags when another single knock sounded and the door flew open. What kind of black company is this club, that we let in customers right at closing time?! Of course that would be Hiratsuka-Sensei, and our big burly gym instructor Atsugi-sensei also came in.

"Senseis, please knock!" Yukinoshita scolded them both, and they both apologized though Hiratsuka-sensei also made an excuse about never getting permission to enter if she waited. Yukinoshita once again pointed out that Hiratsuka never waited long enough for that to happen. It was amazing how Yukinoshita was the only student allowed to scold teachers with impunity.

Atsugi-sensei scowled at me for a bit before looking at the group as a whole, as if I was the most useless slacker he ever had the misfortune to teach in his career of PE classes. Which was exactly the truth, of course.

Hirtasuka-sensei introduced each of us, as our advisor this was in a sense her club after all, though I wondered if Yukinoshita really had the idea for this nearly indescribable thing we had been doing. I should ask our president about that someday.

"As part of a community effort to inform women how to protect themselves, Atsugi-sensei has been asked to provide special training," Hiratsuka-sensei introduced the request then let Atsugi continue.

"The girls' judo class will be getting some instruction on diverting attacks from the more agressive martial arts. As a certified karate instructor I'll be giving demonstrations on that, and we'd like to video record the demos for use at other schools and also for reuse in later years here. We'd like your club to set up video cameras, lighting and microphones, and for the club girls to actually operate the gear during the demonstration as having boys present might embarrass some of the girls. The AV Club is all boys this year so we're not having them do it."

"Hikigaya-kun, you'll be involved in setting up and taking down the AV Club's gear, the girls will do the actual recording."

"Do any of you girls have experience with lighting and recording?" I asked the club.

"I've done lighting for plays, but not the recording part, the AV Club handled it," said Ebina.

"No, I've not ever done such a thing, I've only read of it", Yukinoshita said.

I supposed rich people likely just hired pros as needed, and her dad of course was followed and recorded by the news media being a politician and owner of huge construction company that did major public utility projects.

"Is it okay if I ask someone for help with the equipment setup then?" I asked Hiratsuka-sensei.

"It's going to be that boy with that so-called chuunibyou disorder, isn't it," said Yukinoshita with her fingers pressed to her forehead, for some reason avoiding saying the name of that boy though she surely knew it by now.

"Chuuni? He knows about that kind of thing?" asked Yuigahama.

"I've heard him mention that sort of thing," I replied as I punched Zaimokuza's name in my contacts list, he did mention one time recording some gaming match finals with his "gaming bros" (he didn't even know their real names) for posting on URT00B with cheesy background musics, effects and obnoxious commentary.

"Yo Zaimokuza, we have a mission involving cameras and microphones and a girls' PE class..."

"I didn't think anything about this request sounded in the least bit perverted until Hikigaya-kun's description just now," lamented Yukinoshita, pressing harder with her fingers on her forehead even as Zaimokuza's voice boomed in my ear telling me we should also enlist Totsuka's help.

* * *

Loners don't go to pop music concerts, obviously. Crowds, riajuu, groupies and hysterical fans considered together, even if the music in itself might be enjoyable in one's earphones, no self respecting loner is going to go into a crowded building for hours to listen to music accompanied by a roaring crowd in a crowded room. Add to that the performers wanting everyone to sing and dance along, that's asking a loner to enjoy a group activity with a crowd. There was no way this date was going to end well, and it didn't. I endured it, I didn't enjoy it. not. one. bit.

Yuigahama and I were walking away from the concert, she was almost crying. "I should have know you wouldn't like that, Hikki. Isn't there something really fun and exciting you'd want to do, with other people?"

"Yuigahama...I've enjoyed working with the club on some of our requests. Some of the other things I've done with other people that I enjoyed were pet shows, movies, shopping and going to restaurants. Though to be honest the pet shows I mostly enjoy going with just my sister, and shopping, movies and eating gets expensive if done too much. And the crowds at movies are annoying. That's just the way I am. Most the really fun things I like I do by myself."

Yuigahama sighed, and tears started to collect in her eyes..."I don't think this is going to work, is it Hikki? I don't think I can make you like me, in the romantic sense. I don't think you like the kinds of things I do, and it's hard...it hurts.. when I see how much fun you have with Yukinon and now Hina-chan doing things I really don't care for, or things I don't even understand all those technical words. And those aren't the kinds of things couples do. I can't even follow some of the conversation you think is 'normal" with Yukinon. And there is the way you just sometimes stare at Yukinon, like she's the most beautiful woman you ever saw."

"Yuigahama, I don't even know if dating or being part of a couple is something I want at my age. Maybe I'll change later, since it's really been less than a year I've had anything to do with other people outside family at all. I'm thinking it's all too much, too fast. I certainly am glad to be friends with you, but as for being a boyfriend for anyone, it's probably out of my reach the way things are right now and the way I am right now. As for looking at women, well I think that's just in a guys nature though I'm sorry I made you sad with that. Maybe I should have thought more before doing it, or something."

Yuigahama's phone alerted, she read a text and her voice became broken, "...and now Hina-chan just told me she thinks she might have feelings for..." Her words trailed off, an exhalation was long and heavy, were too great to be called just a sigh, her eyes and nose were both running now. "...m-m-maybe we should stop dating, Hikki. I just don't know what to do", and Yuigahama turned and quickly walked away from me, making me wonder if I did something wrong, or could have done things better.

If someone told me it was because I was wrong or defective as a human being, I'd believe them.

Yuigahama stopped coming to the club. She still was with Yukinoshita now and then, I saw them together a few times. Yuigahama even continued to be friendly with Ebina, though I remembered she had started to say something about Ebina after the concert. None of the other two remaining club girls said anything about the missing member during club time, they avoided mentioning Yuigahama though we all missed her. Yes, I missed her too, but I still could not say I was "starting to fall in love" with her, or even liked her in the romantic meaning of the phrase. Could I be capable of such a thing in the future, perhaps with her? I didn't know. Nor did I know if that "genuine understanding" with another person would even have anything to do with romance, or could coexist with it. Or if it was something that existed at all. And that thing she said about things a couple could do, could they really not do projects or requests such as the Service Club did together? Maybe a weird couple could do those kind of things?

* * *

Totsuka made a very fine subject as Zaimokuza and I adjusted cameras and mixing/phasing of the sound pickup points, his gentle voice was good for the high ranges and also were useful for confirming sensitivity of the mics. I also lent my voice to confirm the lower pitches though that seemed less needing of adjustment. We had Totsuka move and leap and lie down. The various video feeds, from front, sides, back and ceiling would be sure to pick up all the demonstration's action.

We men then went to reward ourselves with ramen, my treat with leftover date money.

"So you are no longer pair bonded with the mediator woman," Zaimokuza made an observation.

"Pair bonding, what the heck. We did date for a while but we just weren't interested in the same things. Maybe we could even say I'm not interesting, I like things most girls find boring."

"I think you're interesting, Hachiman! Yuigahama-san did say she was very glad for the time spent with you, Hachiman, and hopes that maybe someday in the future either you or she might change enough to try again," Totsuka was trying to cheer me up, how cute of him.

"Hmmm, well I still don't know if I'm just too young to worry about such things, or maybe I'm still used to being such a loner I'm not ready for that dating business. Or mabye there is a kind of dating activity for people like me that isn't the way most people date."

"Ah well, Hachiman, accept that the loner's trek through this world is still the purest and best way, not to be tainted by interaction with the commoners!" declared Zaimokuza.

Somehow, being a loner sounded cooler before he started talking.

* * *

Months ago, I was sentenced to do time in the Service Club. We now had a second person sentenced to the club, another prisoner with involuntary and mandatory servitude.

It turns out that things on a camera's memory card aren't truly "erased" right away when someone pushes the "erase" button, rather memory is just marked as available for recording over again while the information still lingers. And many cameras would put down newer video in other locations in the card before cycling around to using the "erased" area again. So deleted pictures or videos can often be recovered by the proper software by what Zaimokuza called "the dark arts", really just some open source software that anyone in the world could download from the net.

The erased version of the first day of the demonstration was edited and put together by Zaimokuza and myself for our own edification, that is to say for our morbid curiosity and entertainment. Totsuka also saw it but he was only horrified; his soul really is too unblemished for this world.

Atsugi-sensei made a series of grave tactical errors that day, the first was that he had asked if anyone in the girls' judo class knew karate and so Kawa-motorcycle-ATV-something was the chosen attacker to demonstrate an aggressive attack from back, sides and front against Atsugi-sensei who would constrain himself only to judo techniques for defense, he also being a master of that art. Kawa-genset-scooter-industries-incorporated shuffled to a point a couple meters to Atsugi's side, she looked very annoyed and tired and grumpy. That is to say, Kawasaki Saki, that's her name, Kawasaki looked like her normal and usual everyday self.

"Ya ready, Sensei?" Kawasaki's gruff delinquent voice asked.

"Yes, miss, please attack from the side," Atsugi-sensei's self assured voice calmly replied.

Kawaski flew in toward sensei's side, threw the palm of her hand forward in a blur toward Sensei's head that his arm was already coming up to block...but Saki-Saki (to use Ebina's cute nickname) was just feinting, her leg had also come up too fast for the human eye to see, just fast enough for the 144 fps rate Zaimokuza had chosen to catch three frames of it in flight, before her foot impacted on Atsugi-sensei's buttocks and sent him face first onto the mat.

Atsugi-sensei bounded back up, gave Kawasaki a rather crappy look, then asked her to attack again, from the other side. Two more times she attacked, two more times Atsugi-sensei's body impacted on the mat.

His second massive tactical error then happened. Atsugi-sensei had the bad judgement to lose his temper, roar and take two leaping steps. He threw a punch at Kawasaki's beautiful cheek, punching shoulder going forward as his arm extended, his other shoulder pulling back by his turning at the waist, typical "core to extremities" propelling of a strike. But Kawaski had her arm up and hand ready to grab his wrist as she moved her head just enough for Atsugi's punch to miss her by a centimeter, she spun around and latched onto his forearm with her other hand, and bent double guiding him in a kind of somersault over her lower back as one of her legs snapped upwards. There were two popping sounds, one was Atsuki-sensei's shoulder becoming dislocated and the other was Kawasaki's foot embedding itself into his crotch and hastening his roll over Kawasaki's hips. Being slammed into the mat on a dislocated shoulder must have been painful, though the agony of that kick to the Atsugi family jewels I would guess overshadowed that by far. As he held his damaged junk with his remaining functional hand and moaned, Kawasaki spoke some contemptuous words to him.

"Hah? Ya didn't wear yer cup today, Sensei? What're ya, a moron?"

Atsugi-sensei was now on medical (healing shoulder and testicles) and disciplinary (trying to hit a girl) leave. Kawaski was scolded for talking disrespectfully to a teacher, and sentenced to the Service Club. The ass-kicking of Atsugi-sensei was regarded as in self-defense, however.

The official video of defending against agressive martial arts strikes with more passive arts moves was still made, but by Yukinoshita and Kawasaki the next day. There was also a three minute scored exhibition match with the two but the results were inconclusive and the frame rate too slow to catch the best bits on video.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoning out, I had my head on my desk before home room. I had arrived early enough today that could have a blessed ten minutes of rest, and I kind of felt it would be awkward to be looking in Yuigahama's direction anyway though she had not arrived yet. My brain could have gone into full theta wave mode, except I heard a certain kohai's cute voice.

"Ebina-senpai, I'm so glad you helped out with my election materials and speech, please accept these baked treats I made for you as a token of my thanks. I appreciate it soooo muuuuch!"

"But I was really just helping complete the Club's work. And it was lots of fun! Well, since you made them I'll take them. Ooo, they're very pretty, you have great baking skills. Thanks very much, Iroha-chan! And please call my Hina!"

"You're welcome, Hina-senpai."

A part of my brain wondered if perhaps some thanks would be coming my way in the form of treats, though the majority of the other parts voted to not get up hopes lest they be dashed. "Expect nothing, you'll never be disappointed", that was my mantra concerning hope. Also, "You'll never have to abandon all hope if you never had a shred of it to begin with!". Yes, that was the right mindset, I didn't need hand made treats from cute and sly kohais! The election was over, Yukinoshita had won, and after setting up the student council room today we'd start our first official day tomorrow and I'd be secretary at twice the pay of my current Service Club position (twice times naught equals zilch) with time and a half overtime pay (150% of not a goddamn thing)!

A gentle patter of dainty feet came up behind me and a little hand was placed on my shoulder. A sweet voice too close to my ticklish ears gently cooed, "Senpaiiii, are you sleeeeeeping?!". My heartrate went up, that couldn't be healthy for a body intending no physical activity. Another little hand was patting my back, and little warm breaths of air were on my earlobe. "...Senpaii?..." Well, there was no helping it now, I opened my eyes and once again same as the other day there was flaxen hair and very light green eyes 25 centimeters away peering into mine...no, she was less than 20 cm away this time! Too close!

"W-what is it, Isshiki?"

I leaned back a bit to make a proper social space, but she only leaned toward me, less than 15 cm now. Proximity alert! All hands brace for impact!

"Senpai, I'm really thankful for your help with my campaign, and I'd like to do something for you as thanks!"

She had stepped back and was bowing, however I noted her hands folded in front of her were empty. No treats for me...but she had said "do something", what thing might be?

"You know, I only helped with your campaign to complete the Service Club's request properly and to not make any trouble for Yukinoshita's election, which by the way included my being secretary, so it was more for the Club's sake and incoming Student Council's sake than anything else."

"Even so, Senpai, I'd like to show my appreciation. Do you like to play ping-pong?"

"...eh?...Well, I used to take my little sister to play at Chiba Station."

"Oh good, then it's all settled then, since you're not dating anyone now! Meet me Saturday at 10am at Chiba Station! We'll play ping-pong, and to make it even more fun if I win against me you have to buy me lunch and dessert!"

Challenging me to a high stakes game bet was "doing something for me"? And on Saturday, one of my two Holy Days? And what kind of Sisters' Noise network did girls have, that a guy's dating situation propagated at lightspeed to all girls?

"...Wait, what? My Saturdays are precious and already completely booked full! There is reading time and nap time and PS Vita-chan time and meditation after snacks on the kotatsu carried out by relocating most my body under the kotatsu [table covered with blanket and heater under it] ..." I started to lay my head down again as I was continuing my recitation of my fully loaded weekend schedule, but two thin arms latched onto my bent arm on the desk that was going to be the landing heliopad for my ear and cheek, and that limb was yanked up by a surprising amount of force by Isshiki who had planted her feet wide apart and went "hoooof!" as she deadlifted.

"Senpaiii, that's just goofing off! You're not doing anything Saturday so you need to come with me, you knoooow!" and she was using her 20 cm attack again.

She smelled good, like the blossoms of some citrus fruit's flowers. Her breath smelled good. Her glossy lips were shaped beautifully, her...

What a pesky little kohai! She wasn't going to accept any refusal, would she? I'd have to resolve this problem quickly then, using my special skill #4 out of 108, complete and utter surrender before anything more lost!

So I gave up with a sigh, "...fine. I'll see you at Chiba station this Saturday at 10. You won't win against me at ping-pong though, I'm quite the master."

"Yay! It's a date, Senpai! See you then...however, don't get any weird ideas, this is just for thanks, it's not easy at all to go out with a girl like me and I don't wear my heart on my sleeve, Senpai! Bye bye, Senpai!" and so saying rapidly she skipped off out of the room singing a little song to herself.

What the hell? I laid my head back down and tried to zone out again. But the room was quiet, deathly quiet as if it there was no human life within it. Why did everyone stop talking?

I heard Sagami's voice break the silence, "..did Isshiki-san just ask *him* on a date?"

And Yukko replied, "She totally did, didn't she! What on earth!" and Sagami's clique (reconstituted after the sports festival when Sagami worked seriously) all laughed.

"Eehhh?", that was Yuigahama's voice behind me. That made me wince with a little guilt.

My phone erupted in two energetic high school girls' singing:

_Yozora no hoshi wa watashi no namida_

_Tsuki no megami yo hoshi no tenshi yo_

_[The stars of the night are my tears_

_Goddess of the moon and Angel of the stars]_

My phone was ringing with the first ending of the anime Black Cat, sung by a group ironically named PuppyPet, but we'll definitely never ever tell Yukinoshita the band's name should she ever hear this tune, only the anime name! So our Service Club and Student Body President Yukinoshita Yukino was calling me.

"Yo."

"Hikigaya-kun, in Japan it is customary and polite to answer the phone with "Hai" and identification of yourself using your family name should the caller warrant formal address, and otherwise 'moshi-moshi' is appropriate for informal situations. Either of those two greetings would suffice in my case, yet you choose to answer the phone in the manner of a low-level Yakuza lackey."

"I most certainly would rather answer your calls sounding like a high-level white collar criminal. I am therefore indebted to you for your constructive criticism, lady Yukinoshita."

"*sigh*...I feel as if I may as well be giving telephone etiquette training to a fungus."

"Don't look down on fungi. Fungi are an indispensable part of the biosphere, and the life of a fungus sounds quite relaxing and peaceful. Fungi have no inner turmoil nor envy. They are -one- with that which is dead yet also that which is alive, and therefore they innately have attained what practitioners of Buddhism spend a lifetime seeking to achieve!"

"...*siiigh*...so you admire and empathize with them..." she then giggled, "Hikigaya-kun, when talking to you I am either amused, horrified, angered, perplexed, shocked or enlightened...but never bored. You certainly are singular and unique."

"So, what's up, Yukinoshita?"

There was a pause.

"I've been talking with Yuigahama about her role as vice-president, she has informed me that you and she are no longer dating, and I thought it important to confirm that you and she could work together on our Student Council team. Next to me she will have the most important position and responsibilities in the Council."

Implied with this was that my presence in the Council was perhaps optional and that someone else might fill the position should my being secretary prove troublesome, which absolutely was the correct position for Yukinoshita to take.

"Our ending the dating wasn't due to any argument or ill will by either of us, I certainly can work with Yuigahama. I even would be happy if we could talk again without awkwardness or any regrets for what we tried."

I wanted to say something else, but was having a hard time finding the words.

"...hey Yukinoshita, I'm pretty sure the reason things didn't work out was because of me. Most guys would be very happy to be Yuigahama's girlfriend, but I'm just not interested in the the kinds of activities most people are. Yuigahama is a very normal girl, but I'd never claim to be an ordinary or normal guy. I'd rather read a book than go to a concert or see a celebrity. I prefer peace and quiet to the excitement of crowds. I'd rather talk about philosophical questions than pop culture."

"I do understand that. Though you are very different from me, there are some matters on which I hold a similar point of view."

Yukinoshita had paused, and I heard her take a deep breath. She then asked two question a bit rapidly compared to her normal pace of speech, and her voice was a bit less melodic.

"Hikigaya-kun, have you enjoyed some of the things we've done in our time as a club? Do you also enjoy the times we're not busy but just drink tea and read and sometimes discuss random topics?"

Now that made me think, both of answers and also Yukinoshita's motive for asking.

"I have enjoyed some of the solutions to requests, and even having the feeling of accomplishment at times. Maybe I'd say there are things I never thought I'd do as a loner and outcast, but I've been able to do them. So thank you, Yukinoshita, for your very unusual and nearly indescribable Service Club."

She said nothing, so I continued with my thoughts on her second question.

"Of course I appreciate a time to read, and thank you for making us quality teas. Those random talks on life philosophy and contrasting viewpoints can be interesting. I'll admit I look forward to Club time with the atmosphere of those non-busy times as a major reason...and while we're on the subject of thanks, thank you for insisting on cleaning the room alone, and making us treats at times. And for the extremely serious way you work harder than anyone. In fact, you work very hard to such a degree it can be scary and I've worried about your health. You certainly are nothing like the typical spoiled rich girl!"

"It's somewhat rare to hear praise from you, but you're very welcome, Hikigaya-kun. Although, maybe I could consider a possible nuance of your reply that I'm still a certain kind of spoiled rich girl though?"

Her voice turned playful.

"I did not speak any such thoughts out loud."

"Oh, but so you were having those thoughts? But surely spoiled rotten is a better condition than rotting from the inside out?"

Yeah she was in full Hachiman Roasting Mode now, it was *that* tone of voice.

"I prefer to think my suffering in the past give me insight to the darkness in human nature in the present."

"Some of your insights have helped me greatly, so I won't dwell on the yin that seems a necessary parcel and part of possessing the yang. I shall call Yuigahama now, and tell her not to worry about our first official Student Council meeting."

"Very well, I'll see you then, Yukinoshita."

"Bye, Hikigaya-kun."

_From: Yukinoshita Haruno_

_Good evening, Hikigaya-kun!_

_Have you ever noticed that people that spend time with you have a very different view of you than those that haven't?_

Good grief, what was this demon woman trying to say now, I'm trying to write, dammit. Would she leave me alone if I gave a very honest answer? Well, one girl thought she liked me, confessed, but maybe was disappointed I couldn't be excited being with her. Another girl liked to banter with me and tease me and at least enjoyed working on requests with me. Another asked me on a "thank you" date. A fujoshu liked to talk about writing and to do creative club projects with me, and a certain grumpy girl with near delinquent aura (though a very good girl at heart) would sometimes talk with me seriously about family matters including concerning that pestilent insect brother of hers and Komachi. The bug would even ask my advice at times. To summarize all my interactions with the Service Club, I looked forward to the Club time with the members, and they didn't totally hate me as girls did through the ninth grade. To be totally candid as a physically healthy young man I found the girls attractive and interesting in their own ways, but from my past I always had thought I wasn't allowed to act on any thoughts of romance and that doing so would end in disaster and humiliation. But even with Yuigahama I would not say there was any humiliation in what happened, and neither would the word "disaster" apply but rather "incompatible at least at present" was more descriptive.

Then there was Hiratsuka Sensei whose friendship and advise I valued (though not so much the punches), Yukinoshita Haruno (fearsome; twisted siscon; inscrutable) , delusional Zaimokuza (still a bro in crimes and fun) and Totsuka (also bro in having fun; attractive, but he's a dude Hachiman, a dude!)

_To: Yukinoshita Haruno_

_Perhaps they don't dislike me as much._

Even as I hit *send* I knew that was not the truth at all. I'd better just come out with it else she'd just needle me.

_To: Yukinoshita Haruno_

_or we could say some have come to have a certain degree of fondness for me?_

"Watch out boy she'll chew you up!", the apt ringtone and *Haruno-chan* appeared on my phone; wonderful, any remnants of my train of thought on my writing was ruined. I steeled my resolve for a dance with the deviless, and answered the call.

"Yo, Yukinoshita-san, what's up!"

"Hello Hikigaya-kun! I just wanted to be sure you know others like you for who you are. Aren't a thoughtful nee-san, always thinking of you!"

"well, thanks very much, I guess?"

"Hey, let's do something fun. Aside from Gahama-san, there are other girls in your school that have romantic feelings for you, Hikigaya-kun. You should see if you can figure out who those girls are. Soon we'll compare answers. Bye bye now!" *click* *beep*

So she was forcing me to think about those things I instinctively avoided, paths of thought I always threw up an immediate roadblock. Gaaaah! this woman, doing whatever she felt like doing on a whim, didn't she have University classes and friends to occupy her time? Well I already knew the answer, as a bent siscon she was fixated on her younger sister, and thus also on those closest to her younger sister.

* * *

The next morning I had arrived at school and seated myself with three minutes to spare, the person nearly running to appear in front of me was Yuigahama.

"Hikki, let's walk together to the student council after school, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"oh...ok, sure."

She ran back to her seat right as Sensei walked in and the bell sounded.

"Hikki, I don't want you to worry or to feel awkward to your work for the Student Council. I'm sure Yukinon and you will be doing most of the real work anyway, so if I become too much of a bother..."

"It'll be fine, don't worry about it. We can work together and not be bound down by past things we tried."

"Yeah. OK Hikki. You know, I'm going to be a little more serious person from now on, I'll work hard at school and at the Student Council, and not waste so much time. I think I need to be a little more like a grown-up in how I act, now that I'm getting older."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Our first day as Student Council found me moving a lot of Meguri's things and old furniture out, and Yukinoshita's things and some new furniture in (rich girls have more disposable income than my parents, it would seem). In short, I was a grunt. But Isshiki had ordered one of the soccer club members, my classmate Tobe, to help us out. As thanks to the Service Club, she said. She was standing over him and making sure he worked very hard. Also, she was making sure I worked hard. She was a born executive type.

"Wow, Hikitana-kun, you're in the Student Council now and everything. You're a deep kind of guy!"

Cut it out Tobe, you'll have me thinking I'm your friend if you blather off the wall stuff like that.

"I think it's more like I'm being dragged along for a kind of ride, Tobe."

Kawasaki was going to be the Manager of General Affairs, she sometimes wouldn't be able to attend because of needing to pick up her little sister at daycare when her parents were busy but Yukinoshita had already said that was fine. Right now she was unbagging some curtains she and Ebina had designed and made, to put on a couple sets of curtain rods a certain cheap laborer (me) had received permission to anchor into the wall. Sensei had provided me a drill motor and bits I used to make holes in the wall at points I had measured, and I then only had to expand anchors into those holes for the rod brackets with some hefty cranking of a thick handled screwdriver. Standing on a stepladder, I telescoped the rod to the correct length and placed one end cap, and held it while Kawasaki slid on a pair of curtains. Her hand touched mine, she gasped and stopped. Then she looked up at me with her eyes though her head was lowered, and she mumbled "sorry" while blushing. The same thing happened again as she ran the second curtain of the pair onto the rod because I was holding the pleated first curtain to be compressed to less than half the rod. Wow, she was getting very red. And her hand sure was soft though I knew also was very strong, Source: PE teacher's shoulder, may he heal soon. Then I placed the curtains and rod onto the bracket and locked them into place and put in a holding set-screw. I tapped the other end cap onto the rod. These were skills acquired in my past doing the same for my mom's curtains in the kitchen as it was during the end-of-fiscal-year crunch time and Dad didn't have time.

We did the same thing for the other window, Kawasaki was very careful not to touch my hand for that pair of curtains or for placing tie-backs when I held them bunched for that, though Kawasaki's face was still very red. She probably wasn't used to doing anything with boys outside of family; just as I wasn't used to doing things with girls before this school year. Well, other than being rejected, shunned, bullied and ridiculed by them.

Yukinoshita was watching me with her one hand on her chin and the other on her elbow, "It appears Hikigaya-kun has some very useful domestic skills"

"Of course, I have to maintain a full set of stay-at-home skills, since I'll be a stay-at-home writer!"

The curtains were a very light blue with dark blue diamond patterns down the long edges, too good for their current purpose and place, would look fine in a posh office. Well, the heavy dark hardwood furniture Tobe and I had wrangled in and done some minor assembly was rather posh too. Probably cost more than my Dad's car.

"Those are very beautiful and well-made curtains, Kawasaki and Ebina", I really was amazed. Kawaski's shoulder had twiched when I said her name, she likely wasn't used to boys addressing her.

"Thanks," Kawasaki was studying the floor. She probably wasn't used to being praised by boys either.

"Thanks very much, Hikigaya-kun, Saki-Saki and I had a lot of fun making them!"

Ebina on the other hand was boisterous, she was used to being around boys and fantasizing about...well, dealing with boys didn't bother her.

"...stop calling me Saki-Saki," complained Saki-Saki, still minding the floor. Wow, those two sure were getting along fine.

Our first meeting came to order, I was typing minutes on my phone and also making a list of needed supplies for Kawasaki to find sources as that was current topic. Logistics was a duty of the Manager of General Affairs.

There was a particular pattern requests often had in the Service Club, Yukinoshita would often look my way after a proposed solution or direction, to gauge my reaction or get a suggestion. Since I was put into the Service Club as the first member besides Yukinoshita, and moreover made a prime target and project for reforming by Sensei, that made sense.

However, Yukinoshita seemed to be doing that here too, and I wondered if it was old habit, or maybe something a little more serious as I recalled Haruno's warning at the donut shop. We as Council had already decided three set hours a week would be Service Club time, anyone could come or be brought by Hiratsuka-Sensei. But Yukinoshita's using me as the first go-to person for everything that came up for the Student Council, really Yuigahama after Yukinoshita should have the second most powerful authority over direction and solutions. My main job here was to record and organize, not solve or make plans. I may be wondering if I was relied on too much in the past, but I definitely should not be relied on in the present at all.

As promised, I made a text to Haruno. But I wanted her to let me deal with this.

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_To: Yukinoshita Haruno_

_In Service Club your little sister would always defer to me when anything proposed or plan steps made._

_That might have been appropriate given I was put into the club as second member for punishment and to better myself by helping and interacting with others._

_However, it is not appropriate to be relied on now as I'm only a secretary of the Student Council._

_Yet I am still being treated as the primary decision maker._

_So I will call and discuss this with your little sister tonight._

_From: Yukinoshita Haruno_

_Nee-san is so happy with you, Hikigaya-kun. I really am glad you are still watching out for what is best for Yukino-chan and even for yourself._

_You really are the best guy we've ever met. I would like you to meet my Father sometime._

Huuuh Whaaaat!? That has connotations of a rather permanent kind of thing here in Japan, you know!

All the girls were looking at my grimaced face and my lack of typing the minutes.

"Sorry, I received an unsettling kind of text from a certain Council member's older sister."

"Nee-san can indeed be unsettling, Hikigaya-kun. Is this something you'd like to share with us?"

"I'll call you tonight, President, there's an idea I had that might be helpful for the Council and I'd like your opinion of it first."

"Those ideas have worked out very well for me in the past, Hikigaya-kun, so I shall look forward to hearing from you."

* * *

"Moshi-moshi", how Yukinoshita transformed a simple phone greeting to sound like something almost a lullaby was ever a wonder to me. Maybe she should just quit her political aspirations and become a seiyuu.

"Hi Yukinoshita. Back when we were just the Service Club it seems you often wanted my reaction to a proposal or plan step before proceeding. I thought that was because I was one of the major "problems" the club was supposed to solve, and also I was the second member besides you, and so probably my duty to put effort into club solutions.

"Ah, while those things were true, it also was because you have something I don't, a creative mind to that kind of problem solving of people's issues. Not to brag but I can be creative in music, martial arts, math or science problems. But as to solving a problem of people that has no precedent, that's an area in which I'm weak."

"That is fine, Yukinoshita, however in the Student Council I should not so be relied upon as I was in the Service Club, my job now is mainly to be the secretary. Instead yourself and then Yuigahama would be the primary sources of direction and ideas, and after you two then Kawasaki. Ebina and I have duties that are more rote in nature.

"...It's been pointed out to me before, Hikigaya-kun, that I rely too much on others for things I find tedious or unpleasant or as "dirty work". So I apologize for putting that burden on you, and I will change my behaviour. Thank you for pointing that out. I wonder if you were texting with my sister about that matter."

"She did kind of make me promise to watch out for that happening, and with this call now I've fulfilled that promise."

"I'm curious what else she's committed you to doing, but I won't put you on the spot now about that. Maybe sometime though, I can put the metaphorical thumb screws on you regarding your plotting and conniving with Nee-san!" she sounded very upbeat using that phrase.

"Conniving, no it's quite one-sided, from her onto me!" I protested

"I've no doubt of that, which is why I'm going easy on you for now. Thanks again, Hikigaya-kun. Good night!"

"Good night, Yukinoshita."

Huh, "for now"?

* * *

It was Saturday, and I was eating my (partially melted due to taking time to pose for phone picture with Kohai who insisted the waiter take one) ice cream. Isshiki was talking about her soccer club.

"Say Senpai, do you know anyone who would like to manage a soccer club? I'm having a really hard time getting myself motivated to show up since Hayama is taken and dating the scary girl with the snake coils in her hair."

I thought of those things as drill bits but when Muria was angry she really was like a riled snake.

Good grief, so Hayama was your reason for taking that job. Your priorities and motivations are messed up, Kohai. Well I kept those thoughts to myself.

"Sorry, group sports and knowing people good for managing them are two things not my forte."

"Huh, well I guess since Senpai is like that I should have known better than to ask. Oh, but let me know if you run into anyone like that, okay Senpai?"

"Well, it's unlikely but okay."

I became aware of two people who had come to a stop by our table. It was Yuigahama and Yukinoshita, and Yukinoshita had a distinct frown.

"Yahello, Iroha-chan and Hikki!" Yuigahama greeted us pleasantly.

"Isshika-san and Hikigaya-kun. Good day," Yukinoshita recited coldly.

"Hello Yui-senpai and Yukino-senpai! As thanks for his work on my campaign I'm out with Senpai today!"

Let's just interject here that she was making me pay for this dessert as I also had to pay for the ramen we had consumed earlier, she had claimed the technicality of never promising to buy if I won ping-pong, the tricky kohai.

Two more people stopped by our table, it was getting crowded in our vicinity.

"It's Hikkio and Isshiki-san! And Yui and Yukinoshita. What are you guys doing?"

"Hello, Iroha and Hikitani-kun, Yui and Yukinoshita-san."

It was drill bits/snake coils and riajuu boy, aka Miura and Hayama.

"Hello Hayama-senpai and Miura-Senpai, Senpai here helped me a lot with my election campaign, so even though I lost I'm with him today as thanks!"

Miura said, "Oh so that's why", sounding uninterested and then excused herself to the washroom, leaving Hayama with us.

"But didn't Ebina-san also help you?"

Yukinoshita used a rather accusatory tone and was still frowning and even glaring. Scary Ice Queen was scary.

"Ah, but I made Ebina-san some baked goods as thanks, so we're all good there," Isshiki said brightly.

"It would seem there is a disparity in the showing of gratitude, Isshiki-san," Yukinoshita's scolding voice implied she felt some sin had been committed. Everyone was unsettled feeling the cryogenic vibes from the Ice Queen, but no one said anything. What was bugging her?

Finally Hayama spoke.

"Yukinoshita-san, you aren't by any chance jealous of Iroha-chan's dating Hikigaya-kun, are you?"

Hayama said that with a grin I'd never seen before. Whoa! Hayama was totally out of character for himself with that question, that expression... and using the word "jealous"?! Yukinoshita?! Of a girl being with me? I coughed on my ice cream, so Hayama indeed was a student of the school of Yukinoshita Haruno. Who knew he had it in him. Was he amusing himself? Trying to help Yukinoshita the "hard way"? I also just realized he knew and could use my real name when he so chose.

"Hayama-kun!..that...that's...I'm sorry please excuse me! Good day, everyone!" and a beet red Yukinoshita briskly walked away, leaving most of us stunned.

"Wait, Yukinon! Bye everyone!" Yuigahama came out of her open-mouthed daze and called over her shoulder as she chased after Yukinoshita.

"What the hell, Hayama? Why did you upset Yukinoshita like that?"

"There's something I've been watching for a long time, Hikigaya-kun, and it's been a bit bothersome, so I'd just like it to end one way or another for my peace of mind," said Hayama.

"That's hardly like you, Hayama, what's gotten into you?"

"Maybe I'm not quite as nice a guy as you imagine me to be, Hikigaya-kun. But I didn't do that out of malice toward either of you two, I want the right things for you both, whatever that is."

After Hayama bade us farewell, Isshiki chuckled. "Oh ho! This could get interesting, Senpai!"

"What? What's interesting?"

"Competition in a sport, Senpai! By the way, don't buy any of that cheap cafeteria bread for lunch Monday. As thanks for today, I'm making Senpai a bento!"

Thanks for the thanks date? Well, I did buy today, free food should be a good thing right? Competition...she means for me?! My mind was racing now, would I get sleep tonight or would I be considering things that up to now were hidden under the covering of denial, late into the night?


	8. Chapter 8

**From RalphZiggy:**

**Some were wondering from where on earth Ebina liking Hachiman came. From canon! It's in the anime and in the LN. She made an oblique confession to Hachiman the next day after Hachiman's fake confession. You can even see two seconds of hurt and disappointment after Hachiman brushes it off as a joke in the anime. But there are also hints later in chocolate making event arc that she really does think Tobe is a nice guy too and is warming up to him. So we have it in the mix here but it's not for Hachi X Ebina purposes. Neither is Saki-Saki here for a pairing, but instead because in canon she and Ebina become friendly starting with the sports festival and so it's important for Ebina's reformed circle of friends; well also because I like Saki-Saki.**

Even with her joking and casual talk, Isshiki had dropped some hints about herself and even her future plans. She cared about her "brand image", but not in the sense that she cared if all the girls admired or liked her. By her telling of her relationship with female classmates most in fact hated her. But she wanted a certain type of personality and presence for everyone to see, and she DID care how most boys saw her. One could say she was overly conscious of boys, in short, she was "boy crazy". That was a little strange to my thinking, marketing a brand took work, whereas just being one's self was more "the quality of the product speaks for itself!". After all, there were certain products here in Japan that didn't even need to advertise so their manufacturers didn't, they only had to uphold the name because everyone already knew what you'd get when you bought it.

Isshiki really wanted to have a career for a short time, then get married and stop working, after that being a housewife holding a credit card with a decent limit. Well at least she was honest about it, and I'll even bow to her having a more realistic and achievable goal than my "househusband of a rich woman" one. Soon after the conversation had turned to different types of writers and managers of writers and how much money they might earn. You're not really being subtle there, cute little ball of mischief kohai! And wait, when did you start holding my arm?

Still, I found myself thinking while this kind of girl would was fun to be around and for going on activities, I was looking for something a little different than just fun if ever I would date seriously. And I was sure that Isshiki wouldn't want to go to a game arcade with Zaimukuza, Totsuka, and I just for fun. I had a fleeting thought there might be another kind of relationship possible with Isshika, Senpai-Kohai, the girl had some issues and needed a big brother or something...

I arrived home thinking about Yukinoshita acting hostile to Iroha and then her face being beet red embarrassed at Hayama's words...I'd be working with her in the Student Council, how awkward our next meeting would be if things ignored. Best deal with that now...

_(Together) Your hand in my hand_

_(Together) We will make the plans_

The Village People in my phone were singing of a guy escaping to a dream life in West Coast USA city, San Francisco I believe it was, with his boyfriend; it was Ebina Hina calling.

"Yo, Ebina."

"Hikigaya-kun, hello. I trust I'm not bothering you, but the online writer's workshop starts tomorrow."

"Oh yes, I'm looking forward to it. You're still planning on taking it right?"

"Oh yes! You've been very helpful doing beta reading of my story, Hikigaya-kun, I really appreciate all the suggestions. I was wondering, if it wouldn't be too much trouble that is...if you'd be interested in doing the workshop together with me, in one of the study rooms at the Chiba Prefectural Central Library. My friend works there and I can reserve it. Doing the workshop with someone who was into writing would be useful than doing it alone" **[Yes, I looked it up, open on Sundays at all 3of their locations! -RalphZiggy]**

It was an attempt on my precious Sunday late afternoon , but I was going to write and then do that workshop anyway. And there were Yui's words about Ebina saying something about someone Ebina liked and becoming even more distraught. If that really was about me, and 80% I'm sure it was, then what was a "sadder but wiser" Hachiman's proper response? Well, if a true genuine relationship was possible, it would have to be built on a foundation of spending time with someone, but I certainly didn't want to be one of those "player" types that just did dating with a bunch of girls as a past-time for it's own sake, as if collecting Pokemon. But I already knew things about Ebina, she and I shared some interests (not the BL media though). Ebina was smart, more perceptive than most people would guess, often being oblique or subtle in how she would state something she wanted; if she liked a guy she'd probably not lead with a confession but want to be cautious and spend time with him first with a low risk approach initially. I knew she liked writing and creating fan works, had otaku interests and also liked to read. I also knew she mostly kept to herself when in Hayama's clique except for the gay romance preference for which she was "out loud and proud", probably partially using that as a shield to keep people from getting too close. Therefore some of the other interests and beliefs of hers were a mystery. And of course, she was cute, cute in a way many might not notice until a second longer look, that's not a bad thing.

"Sure, Ebina, I'll meet you there, how about 3:30pm?"

We could set up for the workshop's 4pm session, they were 50 minutes long and would be repeated later in the day but the libary closed at 5pm.

"Yes, thank you Hikitana-kun! It'll be fun!"

She was a little too loud and talking a little too fast, rare for her to be in a mode midway between shy/quiet and full on BL nosebleeding maniac.

"Very good, see you then. Bye now!"

"Bye bye!"

_Oh here she comes, watch out boy.._

My phone gave a warning, scary superwoman call incoming! Maybe a good defense is a strong offense!

"Hai, this is Student Council Secretary Hikigaya Hachiman speaking. May I provide valuable assistance this evening to our esteemed Sobou High School alumnis Yukinoshita Haruno-san? "

"...what?...Hahaha! what the heck, Hikigaya-kun? Please don't be formal with nee-san, you can call me Haruno-chan you know, I'd really really like it if you did that!"

"Fine. My precious Haruno-chan, why are you calling?"

Ho boy I'm probably going to regret going that far.

"... Ahahahaha! *Wheeeew*! You made my heart skip and I really am blushing now, Hachiman! *pant* *pant*"

I gasped at a woman using my first name while breathing heavily, and again when my phone chimed receiving a selfie of Haruno's very red cheeks! She wasn't kidding! Uh oh, too much, tactical retreat!

"Of course I was only joking, Yukinoshita-san."

"Awwww. You made nee-san so very happy just then. Please feel free to do that again any time you want."

I remembered a sign I had seen in a park, "do not feed the bears"; of course when one ran out of food the bears might still be hungry and decide to continue eating by making a meal of the bear feeder.

"You know, Hikigaya-kun, right now poor Yukino-chan is sulking in her room over you, how cute. Please be kind to her when she apologizes, despite that Ice Queen act Yukino-chan pulls she is extremely sensitive. So, besides Gahama-san, how many girls in your school might have some kind of feelings for you, Hikigaya-kun?"

"...*sigh*...maybe three. Three, I think."

"Oh my, aren't you popular, Hikigaya-kun! Some guys that popular with that many girls in their school might become a real playboy."

"I detest that type of guy; that is NOT what I'm looking for, I won't be using women for self-gratification."

"Haha, I know. Well, I'm glad you're looking, I hope you wouldn't be afraid to become serious about a girl, if you ever realize you have deep feelings for one. And carefully consider a girl's confession, it takes a lot of courage for a shy type of girl to do that. Bye now!" *click* *beep*

Why does she do those things? Well I knew, of course the answer was "for her little sister". So apology probably was coming, but maybe one day I'd get a confession again too.

I was too worn out to think any more after dealing with the pressure of a Yukinoshita Haruno phone ambush, so I went to sleep without further pondering of the day's "girl problems". But I knew I'd go into introspective overthinker mode about them the next night..crap, with school the next day.

At the library the next day I did learn some more about Ebina, she was serious about becoming better friends with Kawasaki whom she admired, Saki-Saki would only very slowly open herself up and only a very patient type of friend could get anywhere trying. Ebina wished she had siblings too, her household was lonely with hard working parents gone most the time as mine were, but I of course had the world's most wonderful sister who cared for me in lieu of a stay-at-home housewife type mom, so naturally everyone should envy my superior situation.

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun, you're not really a loner, you have friends and acquaintances. Do you think having a sibling at home helped with that, or is it that second year high school students are more open minded than the students in your younger days?"

In some ways it was true about my still having a loner mindset, I still enjoyed being alone and my deepest thoughts were kept to myself though maybe most people were like that even as they pretended casual friends were close friends. But in some ways I was now not alone. I believed Ebina probably thought of herself as being a loner while being the stand-offish person in Hayama's clique.

"No, not really. I went for years being alone outside the home even though I had Komachi."

"So what changed? You're with people now. Was it the Service Club?"

"Maybe it was partly the Service Club, and partly a teacher who cared enough to throw me in a Service Club in the first place."

"So...you met someone who really cared about you and wanted a big change for you...that might make some people happy, but for others it could turn out a bit of a bother too. "

Especially if that person was a loud and obnoxious boy who fueled a whole group with his energy...I believed she was thinking about Tobe.

"Yeah, but I can't say it's been all a bad thing. Life is in some ways better for me now, I don't dread going to school any more, I don't dread the future, and I've been actually happy working on some of the Service Club projects, and doing things outside school with Zaimokuza and Totsuka...and Yuigahama and Yukinoshita."

To myself I mentally added going to ramen with Hiratsuka sensei, but should student and teacher be doing that?...someone marry that lovelorn woman already, or I might have to!

We were leaving the library, the staff were herding everyone out. Anyone who loves libraries knows the transformation the sweet, quiet, kind and helpful librarians undergo when they want the patrons to GET OUT.

"Hikigaya-kun, maybe I'll have to give a bothersome and noisy guy just a little bit of a chance, I might be curious if there might be big changes for me."

She looked up at me over the top of her glasses..."I'll tell you a secret, there are two guys I kind of maybe like but they're opposites in personality. Thanks for today, Hikigaya-kun, I had fun!"

It was almost dinner time, but after what she just said I felt it would wrong to ask if she wanted to stop by a ramen shop or Seiza. Maybe it was Tobe's time to shine. Or fail spectaculary but at least not have the regret of never trying. Not that I gave a crap about Tobe.

"Yeah I enjoyed it too, see you, Ebina!"

On the way home, I thought about girls. Rather, all the ways I dealt with the girls close to me, and which girl was the closest to me. There was one I always looked forward to seeing each school day, who had some similar interests to some of mine, who loved reading and philosophical talks, and for whom I was a bit miserable at present because there was something unpleasant between us.

My phone received a message from Yukinoshita. The modest chested Ice Cold Beauty younger one, not the voluptuous Warm Liquid Beauty older one.

_From: Yukinoshita Yukino_

_Message: Hikigaya-kun, are you busy right now?_

I know she wanted to clear the air after yesterday's weird outburst, and I too didn't want to have a barrier because of something so silly, something that was just the result of being young and dealing with new feelings, hanging in the air between us for one more moment. I definitely wanted to talk things out with her now.

I dialed her number.

"...m-m-moshi mosh-sh-shi...Hikigaya-kun..?"

I had surprised her and she was embarrassed still. What would be a good relaxing place to talk with a flustered and embarrassed (melting as we speak, plastic not paper bag for this one, clerk!) Ice Queen?

"I'm glad you texted me, Yukinoshita. let's meet somewhere and talk. Do you know that new Cat Cafe at Chiba Station?"

Yeah, that was the most silly question I had ever asked her.

I heard her exhale, "Yes, I could be there in 30 minutes..and... thank you, Hikigaya-kun!"

She sounded happier and relieved now.

Yukinoshita seated on a cushion, against another cushion on the wall, and buried in cats was beyond cute. Her eyes were closed and without even thinking I snapped a picture of her. I was on a cushion across the low table from her. I wondered if she would doze off but she opened her eyes.

"Hikigaya-kun, I'm very sorry I was rude yesterday. I was jealous of Iroha being on a casual date with you but I have no right to be that way. Whom you date, or why you date, or how serious you are on a date...I should not act so petty."

"It's all right, Yukinoshita, don't worry about it. There are many things that were new to me that have happened this year and I wondered how to act myself."

She scooped up a cat that was on her arm and placed it with the two little ones on her lap, so she could put both hands on the low table in front of her. She cleared her throat quietly, making some of the cats perk their ears. Something important was going to be said.

"Hikigaya-kun, I have an opportunity to study abroad at Harvard in the United States next year. I could start in their Spring term which begins mid January, so if I attended I'd be leaving Sobou halfway though the school year. But doing so would immensly boost my career prospects and credentials"

I didn't say anything, only felt a sinking feeling inside and knowing that I would really miss her. I realized no one else outside of my family could leave and make a hole in my life. I probably would never see her again after the next year and a month. Yukinoshita took my left hand in both of hers, long slender soft fingers squeezing the back of it and both her palms were on my palm.

"I grew fond of you, Hikigaya-kun. I started to look forward to Club time. My favorite thing became to talk with you and to work with you. I know relied on you a bit too much, and for that I'm sorry. But since that time we walked together at night on the school trip...I...grew to love you. That's why, it hurts to see you dating another girl. Because I love you. But...is there a point to confessing if I'm going away. Would that be right to want to be with you for a short time? Would I just be using you, to ask to be together briefly? And, I don't think my family would approve, they'd make trouble. Would I ever even see you again, Hikigaya-kun?"

Her tears were flowing freely now. Some of the cats were agitated, rose up and left.

This probably could never work. High school romances almost never ever endure. We were from two different worlds and I was just a middle class kid while she was a member high society. Her family would be disgusted and oppose it. I was just a lazy rotten kid with dreams and uncertain future while she excelled at anything she put her hand to do. She'd someday earn more in month than I'd earn in ten years.

But

knowing I could soon lose her made me realize she was the most precious person to me right now. Many things over the school year, some of them misguided, silly and demeaning things like becoming a lightning rod during the festival planning, or shaming Sagami on the roof that one day. I had acted for Yukinoshita's sake and out of concern for her. I had spent the last summer, when Yukinoshita was with family, worrying or wondering about her. I had told her my little ideas about her making a future, because even while I didn't have a concrete plan for my own career I could see her upset about hers. Was that love? What did a 17 year old know about romantic love? I think I was in love, had been for months since that camping trip when I saw her singing alone against the infinity of the stars. Or was it love at first sight when the sakura blossoms fell around her as the wind wafted her hair, when I first entered the Club Room, and she was reading a book while outlined by sunlight? We could try, we could see what would happen, and if we tried, regardless of what came later we'd never have the regret of not trying.

I took her left hand in my right while saying

"I'm sure I've been in love with you for a long time, Yukinoshita Yukino," I admitted and her red puffy eyes opened very wide and her intake of breath was sharp, "I'm sorry I've been in denial, I thought love for someone was something I wasn't allowed, and that's wrong...I don't know what will happen after 13 months from now, but I want to be with you for this time, because I'd hate myself for choosing to be apart from you. We can see what will happen, together."

Her hands gripped mine more tightly. "I'm so happy, Hikigaya-kun, could you sit next to me?"

Well that was understandable, having the remaining diehard lazy sleeping cats on her lap probably made this the perfect romantic setting in her mind, we mustn't disturb the cats! I did have to let go of her hands to make my way around the table to sit on her right.

Yukinoshita held my left hand with both of hers again and and put her head on my shoulder, some of her hair was on the back of my hand, some on my cheeks.

"You should call me Yukino now, Hachiman."

"All right, Yukino."

Yukino fell asleep on my shoulder, she probably didn't sleep much the night before, I could tell that from her appearance when we met tonight. A couple more cats came back and were loafing off on my lap, one actually had assumed the bread loaf position. I loved cats too, one preference among several Yukino and I shared in common. Sitting there with cats and a cat-loving young woman in deep sleep on my upper arm and shoulder, I looked at her sleeping face and thought this was much better than a concert or ping-pong or a movie. Even talking with her or reading a book in the same room was better than "dating".

_From: Hikigaya-Hachiman_

_To: Yukinoshita Haruno_

_I'm sorry for the bother, but could you please contact Hayama_

_Have him tell soccer club manager Isshiki NOT to make me a bento Monday_

_or there could be big trouble. Thnx!_

_From: Yukinoshita Haruno_

_Hikigaya-kun, I don't know where Yukino-chan is!_

_Her phone is off so I can't use GPS to locate her. I'm worried Hikigaya-kun!_

That's seriously creepy use of a GPS app, you siscon. Well, I might have slight siscon tendencies myself but I never went that far with Komachi. Though maybe we could shoot one of those new high tech rice-grain sized pet tracking chips into the shoulder of a certain poisonous insect...

If there was any hope of Yukino and I having an ally to deal with the elephant in the room that was her family, that list would be a single entry of Yukinoshita Haruno. So using just the right angle I composed a picture with a sleeping beauty and some cuddly sleeping cats, but also having the shoulder she was using for a pillow, a rotten eye on the face of a dark cynic , and a hand still being held by both of hers.

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_To: Yukinoshita Haruno_

_You owe me tea at a tea house, nee-san_

_(attachment: photo)_


	9. Epilogue Part 1

**RalphZiggy here, some of you will be complaining that there is no way an inexperienced young lady who was raised to be dignified, uptight and conforming could act a certain way so soon after entering into a relationship. You'll say it's out of character. How little you know, this type of woman exists, heh!**

**Rating changed to "T", but I don't think will get any more "lemony" than what is in this chapter, more or less.**

_From: Yukinoshita Haruno_

_Yes we'll have tea soon! We have something important to discuss!_

_I've wanted Yukino-chan and you together since first meeting you!_

On the 33 minute train ride from Chiba Station back to her apartment building Yukino again slept on my shoulder, my right shoulder this time. There was a plus side for me to her having low stamina. Besides a red-blooded young man being delighted at being so used by an amazing gorgeous woman, there was a second reason I could be happy: acting as a pillow required no work! As we approached her stop, I realized I had to wake her up, and poking a cheek as I would with Komachi didn't seem appropriate.

I reached with my other arm to her far shoulder, and gently shook her, "Yukino...Yukino, we're almost at your stop".

She slowly raised her head, looked at me but didn't say anything. She looked so very tired! I had to help her up, and she seemed almost to be sleepwalking as she put her weight on my arm while resting her head on the upper part as we exited the station. We finally came to a stop near the front of her building.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Yukino."

She then straightened herself, and stepped half a pace in front of me, turning with one hand still on my bicep.

"Hachiman, I'll wait for you by the bicycle racks tomorrow, please be 15 minutes early. I'd like to walk into school with you. Your 17 tardy marks to date since summer vacation ended means arriving early would be a beneficial habit to start, yes?"

Yukino said that and smiled in her teasing way. Oh, so Hiratsuka-sensei and Yukino gossiped about me regarding certain matters, eh?

We said nothing for a couple minutes. I had become lost in the glistening pools of her eyes, piercing even in the low lighting.

Yukino finally spoke, "Hachiman... th-there is something a young woman wants when a mutual confession of l-l-love is made."

She reduced the distance between us, closed her eyes and looked up, with her lips parted, closer to my face than any woman had ever been before, less than a centimeter away. I felt her warm breaths on my mouth and nose. Really!? She wanted a kiss!? I didn't know how to kiss a woman, that was definitely not in my 108 skills! My breathing and heart rate went high, what do I do now? I put my arms around her upper back, under her hair which caressed the back of my hands and wrists like silk threads. It should be ok to touch her there, right?

Without opening her eyes, Yukino murmured "Put you hands around my waist, Hachiman."

She took one of my hands and put it on the back of her hip, where it started to slope away from her back. So soft though firmly toned, and voluptuously rounded!

My mind froze up.

"Your other hand, too...Hachiman."

I put my other hand on the back part of ...well, we'll just keep calling it the start of the back part of her hips, because otherwise I'd be saying that I was touching Yukino's...yes let's keep it hips.

Yukino put her hands' soft fingers behind my neck, and waited. Next move was mine again?...this is nerve racking! I could only guess what to do now. I parted my lips slightly the same as hers, tilted my head, and slowly moved forward and down until...my lips were touching hers, I was kissing Yukino! She pressed her lips against my own firmly while parting them more, the wet inner part of her lips now surrounded mine and Yukino was making a little humming sound. Or was it like a slight moaning sound? Hearing that in itself was exciting me to the brink of insanity, never mind the holding and kissing!

We separated to breath, we were both panting loudly and my heart was pounding.

Yukino opened her eyes, she begged "Hachiman..again, please!" and pulled me into another kiss. This time her whole body pressed hard on mine and she raised one foot up with her knee touching the side of my leg. Right before we came apart again, I felt something soft and smooth slide across the front third of my tongue, then something just slightly rough though delicate flicked across my upper lip right when we broke contact. She had given me an "adult kiss"!? Yukino tasted like...sweet fruit. Strawberry and mango?

Yukino was looking at the ground, breathing heavily and with cheeks scarlet. Shyly she spoke between intakes of air, "...I've read about...that kind of a kiss ... ...seen them in movies...was that...all right to do?"

Her eyes went upward to my own.

Was that all right, she asks...I was having a very intense urge, I wanted to taste more Yukino! Moving my hands downward slightly, I gripped her hips and drew her into a tight embrace as I probed deep in her mouth. I probably drooled too much and was too forceful and and energetic in that kiss. But her responses were just as spirited! My forebrain suddenly had a revelation that my hands had never stopped moving on her hips, I now knew the shape of their sides and back and top of her thigh by contact, after months of observation and admiring their form by sight.

A group of friends were talking as they came our way, we stopped and stepped apart as they too decided to linger by the building's entrance and talk. A couple minutes passed before we could speak.

Yukino was looking very worn out even though appearing a way I could only describe as overjoyed, so I said "Yukino, I can see you're very fatigued, you really need to go home and sleep. I'll see you at school, Yukino. And maybe we're..getting too carried away...but, I'm glad we can...be a couple. I really do love you very much."

"Yes, Hachiman, I'm so happy. Maybe I should have shown a little more restraint...but ...", she put her mouth close to my ear, "Hachiman, I find your touch very pleasurable."

Those words nearly gave me cardiac arrest. But I also had a random thought, that none of her older sister's flirtations or sensual teasing would ever have the slightest effect on me again, such things from another woman would only be irritating and unwanted.

She then spoke normally, "Remember our meeting place and time tomorrow. Good night, Hachiman, my love."

She darted near and gave me a very quick kiss on the cheek, though with lips parted; a gentle caressing feeling in the midst of it left a wet spot on my cheek. As she walked into the building, I was mesmerized watching her long shapely legs and the way her hips swayed. I waved back to her as the interior door by the elevators closed.

I never had such lust before, a beast had been awakened inside me and it was the opposite of a monster of logic; I wanted to do many physical things with Yukinoshita Yukino. I wanted to do a list of things TO her. To summarize, I needed to calm down! There was a real danger of going too far too fast! And I was not the only one, clearly Yukinoshita Yukino had a side to her that was...aggressively needy and hungry.

"I'm home," I said the usual Japanese thing. But most unusally Komachi ran up to me and leaned in close, studying my face and sniffing the air.

"...Ooooh, how suspicious, Onii-chan!"

She reached her hand out, and pulled three very long black hairs off of me. One from my shoulder, one from my chest caught in buttons, and one that had an end stuck between my shirt and t-shirt. She had a very mischevious grin like an imp from hell on her face, and the Clannish Inquisition started.

"Why is Onii-chan coming home so late, smelling like Yukino-senpai's expensive perfume and shampoo, and having long black hairs stuck in his clothing?"

"I went to that cat cafe at Chiba Station with Yukino, and...some things happened."

"What's this...'Yukino'?...onii-chan calls her 'Yukino' now? Hmmmmmm?"

Komachi was poking me.

"What things happened, Komachi wants to know EVERYTHING."

"We confessed to each other...and are a couple now."

Komachi was looking astonished. Her mouth hung open.

She asked in a small voice, "...you're not joking with Komachi, Onii-chan?"

"It really happened, Komachi-chan."

"I see...," she looked at the hair strands she was holding. She rolled them up and put them into my palm. Then she crossed her arms.

"And did you take the train home with her?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you converse with her on the train like a proper boyfriend?"

"No, she fell asleep."

"She slept sitting up?...did poor Yukino-senpai get a sore neck slumped forward next to my completely useless onii-chan?"

"No...she slept...on my shoulder."

"Oh, is that how it was...and did onii-chan walk Yukino-senpai home from the station like a gentleman?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did onii-chan give Yukino-senpai a good night kiss?"

Ooo, the thumbscrews were started to get torqued down!

"...Yes, we...kissed."

"Oh, is that so? Was it just one little quick kiss?"

"...no...we...kissed for a while..."

This cross-examination under the prosecution was getting intense!

"Ah...I see then...perhaps did onii-chan and Yukino-senpai even share an adult kiss?"

Komachi's voice was still even and nearly emotionless, the same as if she had been asking about the weather forecast.

I was now feeling caught very off-guard with being asked about these new experiences, but couldn't lie to my imouto either about such important matters. My brain suddenly went back to near-panic. I became embarrassed and blushed and fumbled my words.

"...well..that's..it's like..she was the one who started...all those... kisses like... *that*..."

"So you did that too with Yukino-senpai, did you now, Onchii-chan?"

Komachi's voice almost sounded bored.

"And what parts of Yukino-senpai did onii-chan's hands touch while giving her adult kisses?"

No more thumbscrews, the interogation was relocated next door to the rack room, prisoner tied in, slack taken up, and the wheel spun past the heavy resistance point! Virtual joints started to crackle, metaphorical tendons were tearing.

"...her...hips...and waist..and...b-b-butt...and...outer th-th-thigh..."

"Ah, so that happened also," Komachi stated matter-of-factly.

She went silent, a verdict was to be handed down from on high. Komachi being the highest human in the family hierarchy, that would be adjudication of the lowly worm at the bottom of our micro-society, me.

"YAAAAY! My onii-chan is a man after all!" Komachi yelled, jolting me and making Kamakura scamper away.

She gave me a very tight hug. Then she stood back, and grabbed my collar with her fists.

"You'd better be a very excellent and considerate boyfriend to Yukino-senpai, onii-chan! You will work *extra hard* to make the relationship work, you'll talk things out with her when misunderstandings and arguments come. If someday she agrees to have sex with you you'll use proper protection and be gentle! You will NOT be the type of man who does intimate things with a woman and then dumps her! OTHERWISE... I'll hate onii-chan's rotten guts! "

She let go of my collar and walked away.

"Good night, onii-chan," she ended cheerfully.

* * *

The next morning, there was a tremdendous earthquake; rather, a tremendous bedquake with my imouto at the epicenter. From nearly standing she was falling and bouncing her bottom on my bed's mattress right next to my head. Again and again. Uncute and very annoying, Komachi-chan!

"Get up, lazy sloth onii-chan! Don't you dare make Yukino wait for you in the cold or cause her to be tardy! Get up! Get up!"

Komachi was holding her phone. It seems my girlfriend and younger sister were in communication this morning about yesterday's agreement.

After my world best imotou's breakfast, Komachi shooed me out the door. As I mounted my bicycle, she was on her phone saying "Onii-chan's now en route, Yukino onee-san!" Whoa, addressing her like a sister-in-law already!?

A long haired beauty was waiting near the bike racks, and a number of students were watching her wondering for whom and for what reason Yukinoshita Yukino would be tarrying by the stalls for storage of the commoner's cheap transportation.

"Good morning, Hachiman."

"Good morning, Yukino," I replied as I secured my bicycle. No sooner had I taken one step away from it, but Yukino had latched onto my arm with both of hers and we walked to the building. A low murmor went through the crowd, I suppose the cat was out of the bag. What an apt metaphor considering who my girlfriend was, come to think of it. Yukino completely ignored our being the center of attention.

"Hey Yukino, would you like to go out for seafood tonight after school and Student Council?"

Yukino loved sea food like...well like a cat, and this would be at my parent's expense, of course.

"That would be wonderful, Hachiman. Thank you for inviting me... Perhaps after dinner tonight could we go to a reading cafe to study?"

I wondered if my parents even knew I was now a boyfriend of a different girl than the one I had been dating.

"Sure, Yukino, I would really like that."

"And do not buy cafeteria bread any more, Hachiman, I've made a bento for you today and I'll be making you one every school day. Meet me in the Service Club room at lunchtime. Just for today Yui and the girls have agreed to let you and I alone to use it. Also, you need not purchase a MAX Coffee on the way over for today's lunch, though after today you should."

"Yukino, thank you very much..but, that's a lot of trouble and work for you to commit to doing that *every* day. Really, I'd worry about your..."

"Hachiman, I make my own bento every morning so the ingredients will already be at hand, and the additional time for yours would be negligible. I'm worried about your nutrition because of the slovenly way you handle your diet. Please don't give me reason to worry any more."

"All right Yukino...and thanks for thinking of me. See you at lunch time."

"Yes, I'll be looking forward to it, Hachiman."

She squeezed my hand and we parted ways in the hall in front of her class J. Those three Yukino admirer/groupies I had seen at the rock garden on the class trip were giving me a sour and disaproving look from their seats, until Yukino shot them an angry glare. They hurredly faced front away from Yukino like soldiers called to attention. As I was walking away I heard a voice like an arctic wind:

"If my choice of boyfriend causes you three such consternation, then perhaps you should not follow after nor congregate around a woman such as I, correct?"

As expected, Yukino-groupies were disposable as used tissues in her eyes. But I heard apologies as I rounded the hall's corner.

I arrived at class F and a flaxen haired girl was standing next to my desk looking at her wristwatch.

"Senpaaaai, Yukino-senpai's sister Haruno-senpai is so intimidating! She told me I can never ever make you a bento! And that no one could try to date Yukino-senpai's man, or they would be *dealt with*! Sooo scaaaary! That's not fair, I didn't even get to compete with Yukino-senpai!"

"Isshika, Yukino is my girlfriend now, so thanks for the thought but I can't be accepting bentos from any other woman."

There were several loud gasps in the class, and a "Seriously?!...well congrats Hikitani-kun!" from Tobe.

Then a "Congratulations, Hikigaya!" from Hayama.

A "Hikio and Yukinoshita-san eh?...congrats!" from Miura.

"I'm so happy for you two," declared angelic Totsuka.

"Uh...thanks, everyone."

"Hikigaya-kun can still get a big bratwurst bento 'on the downlow' from Hayato, though! Fwu-hahaha," chortled Ebina in a moment of silence that continued until...

"No thank you," both Hayama and I said together.

"...Ah well, congrats Senpai, be sure to make...Yukino-senpai... feel special...and..bye!", and Isshiki voice had started to become unsteady, she zoomed off with a minute left until the bell.

"The creep actually chose that frosty stuck up bitch over Yui and Iroha?"

Haruka asked Sagami and Yukko who snickered. I turned and gave them my most rotten stare; Haruka went *eep*; all three became busy rummaging in their bags and taking out their notebooks and pencils as Hiratsuka-sensei came in.

"Congratulations, Hikigaya! And what excellent photographic composition skills you have!" she said smirking, and then class started.

Figures, Haruno was one of her pals after all.

At lunchtime I went to the club room, where a bento box and thermos was already on the table at my seat, Yukino was waiting two meters beyond the door with her hands behind her back, and uncharacteristic toothy smile.

"Yo Yukino...eh, what it is?..."

I couldn't quite read her mannerisms.

"Could you please close the door behind you, Hachiman?" she asked in a strangely sweet tone.

I slid the door closed, turned around...and was ambushed by a wanton kissing madwoman. She even grabbed my hand on her hip and slid it down to the outside of her BARE thigh between her skirt and top of her stocking. My body's sensation of *that* was if I had been electrocuted. She pushed me into my chair and was kissing me upside down with her hands rubbing my chest, the rough part of her tongue sliding across mine. Somehow we wound up with her in my lap, and Yukino nibbling and licking my ear and neck, with my laughing and protesting "Yukino, it tickles too much!"...when the door suddenly slid open. I turned a quarter of the way to my right to see Hiratsuka-sensei astounded yet laughing raucously while bent over holding her stomach.

Yukino, still in my lap and arms around me was scolding her with "Sensei! Knock!"

"..Ahahaha!...oh...my...god...*Ahem* You know, you two, that 'making out' on school property is actually against the rules. I'll turn a blind eye this time, but using this clubroom for romantic trysts can get us *all* in trouble. Please conduct yourself appropriately while on campus, you horny brats!"

Though that clearly meant both of us, only I received a smack on the back of my head. That's gender based discrimination, Sensei!

"Yes, Sensei," we both said as Yukino stood up and straightened her clothing and hair, blushing hard.

I extracted a tissue from the package in my pocket, and since I was facing away from Hiratsuka-sensei, hoped she didn't notice my wiping saliva off my cheek and neck. I turned my head to dry inside my ear and the lobe. Yukino walked over to her seat at the far end of the table from me. Good thing I was seated right now, standing up would reveal part of me in an...agitated condition.

"My, my Yukinoshita, despite your low stamina it would seem you are an *exceptionally healthy* young woman in another way. Having a boyfriend for not even one day and already being like *that*...Well please, Hikigaya and Yukinoshita, take proper precautions if you decide to become really intimate!"

Yukino sputtered..."Y-y-yes, S-s-sensei" while looking to the side and holding her left arm.

"..yes, Sensei..." I said too.

"Anyway, since I'm leaving right after the last class today to meet with a mutual friend of ours, I'm here to tell you that our school and Kaihin Sougou High will be jointly hosting a Christmas event at the Community Center, to be overseen by the student councils of both. There are more details in this folder.

"So, congratulations to both of you on your new relationship. Wish I had that when I was in school...wish I had that now."

Sensei muttered that last part in sorrow as she left.

An awkward silence continued after she left. Wait, mutual friend, was she going to talk with Yukino's onee-san? Well, we should start eating.

"You could bring your chair to this end, if you like," Yukino suggested.

I moved next to her, across from Yuigahama's seat.

"Thank you for the bento and for this drink, Yukino."

"I hope you like it, Hachiman. Just for today, there is a condensed milk and coffee drink in the thermos, I won't be able to make that every morning. And the daily bentos after today might be...a little less elaborate than this one."

Slighty spiced in a Christmas treat sort of way, the Yukino MAX++ Coffee drink's flavor was complex.

"It's exquisite, Yukino. Thanks."

The bento box was full of...cats. Cats of vegatables and fruits, tortillas, pasta and rice around seafood, beef, pork, chicken in mexican and japanese and italian food styles. No, she couldn't do this level of thing every day. I snapped a photo of it, my first bento from my girlfriend. Then I tried a few of the pieces, Yukino was waiting expectantly for my reaction to my first samples.

"This food tastes...outstanding and even is beautiful as art. Thank you for working so hard on it, Yukino."

"It wasn't that hard, Hachiman, I had fun."

"But you can make really simple bentos from now on, it'll be fine and I'll be very grateful."

Too soon, we had to clean up and leave. We both went to the washrooms to straighten ourselves out, I had to remove another Yukino hair from my collar, I just could not bring myself to treat them as trash. Instead I rolled it up and pocketed it. Maybe I'd put these hairs in a good luck charm, or was that creepy?

"I'm sorry I became carried away and got us in trouble, Hachiman. I've had many feelings for you bottled up for a long time, so I suppose they were released too...hurredly," Yukino said in a little voice.

"Don't worry, I was...enjoying that too. But maybe while here at school we should be on our best behaviour. "

"I'm now a little curious and afraid as to what sorts of *behavior* you're planning away from school."

Oh that's rich, so now you're Miss Ice Queen of Prudeland, twenty minutes ago you were giving my face, neck and ear canal a cat bath...but she giggled.

Yukino maintained a prim and proper distance as we walked back to the main building, we were model students in our deportment! Diligent Student Council President Yukinoshita Yukino and the reliably accurate Secretary Hikigaya Hachiman are at your service, students! A part of my mind thought about a President-chan and Secretary-kun, it sounded like a romcom setup.

The Student Council was about to be in session, we followed the Service Club seating pattern with Yukino and I at opposite ends of the table, which also probably was a wise containment measure given my girlfriend's goddess-tier libido.

"So, did Yukinon have a good lunch time with Hiki today?"

All the girls looked toward her, though Kawasaki-san only moved her eyes, her chin was in her hand and she looked grumpy, annoyed and bored; Saki-Saki S.O.P.

"...ah, yes, thank you all for letting use the room, we appreciate it," Yukino was turning pink though.

"Yukinon, you're blushing! Did something happen?" Ebina teased.

So Ebina was using Yukino's nickname now too.

Yui only made a nervous laugh.

"Yukino made a delicious and artistic bento and custom spiced coffee drink for me," I said showing its picture on my phone to everyone, hoping to change the direction of the conversation.

While all eyes were on my phone, Yukino licked her lips with just the tip of her tongue and blew a little kiss my way and grinned. The Demon Superwoman was making a serendipitous attack on holy ground, that's against the demon-god war convention!

"Anyway, it's time to start, isn't it, President?"

I spoke to firmly plant our wheels back on track. Yukino's face went instantly serious and proper at the start of my question, what a capricious she-devil!

"...*Ahem*...Our first event as the new Student Council will be coordinated with another school's Student Council, that of Kaihin Sougou High. This will be a Christmas themed event, and will be hosted at the Community Center. To arrange our first meeting, we'll compose an email with pictures and introductions of each of us. Secretary, please take the pictures and compose the mail after we've readied ourselves to be photographed."

The girls preened themselves with compact mirrors, I used my phone's front cam and figured I looked passable. As secretary I took the pictures, changed the filename to each person's name, and drafted the email. After everyone looked over a copy and we edited it, I then sent the final with Yukino's permission.

"I'm now forwarding each of you the corresponding email they've sent us. Please learn the names of their council members and assistant."

I flipped through the pictures. It was Jazz-Hands the Corporate B.S. Spreader machine, Tamanawa was the President. Orimoto Kaori was an "assistant" and I wondered if Tamanawa was responsible for that, wanting an opportunity to get closer to her. Looking at her picture, I knew she was just a kid's crush. Orimoto the meddling older sister type and goofball, friendly to everyone, she only looked somewhat cute not beautiful to me now.

"Yui and Hachiman, I seem to remember you two knowing this one girl," Yukino remarked.

"Orimoto was in my middle school."

I realized I needed to tell Yukino the rest just to not have any worries. In a way I already had told Yuigahama and Yukino about my confession and the aftermath, though Yukino didn't have a name and face to pair with that story.

"I see, that was the girl who caused the most humiliating and final of your serial failed confessions."

I sounded like such a pathetic loser in a tragedy when she put it that way, but now I was a hero of romance story, so let's not discount the trials that lead to victory.

"Those were all just one-sided crushes of a boy, I certainly wasn't in love then. I know that now, Yukino, because of you."

Crap, I shouldn't say such things in front of others, the girls went "Ooooo!"

* * *

We were at a reading cafe with earl gray tea and cakes, after we studied for two and a half hours on opposite sides of the table at my suggestion, we were now sitting next to each other on a sofa along the wall, and holding hands under the table with her arm on mine. We sometimes used the large menu to hide occassional kisses that now and then became a bit out of control. I didn't think anyone noticed, until during one particularly passionate and deep kiss an "UMMMM! PARDON ME?" sounded right above our menu, the shift must have changed and we had a new waitress staring wide-eyed at the promiscuous display of our love.

We instinctively jerked apart with a too-loud suction sound that surely was heard by all patrons, and looked up at...Orimoto Kaori.

"Hikigaya! Ahahaha, sorry, so sorry! So this is your girlfriend, the Student Council President I saw in that email? She's Yukinoshita Haruno-senpai's younger sister, right? Wow, she's a total beauty, Hikigaya, like a model or princess or something! I'm Orimoto Kaori, I went to middle school with Hikigaya," she said with a bow.

I was glad she didn't mention Yuigahama.

"How do you do, Orimoto-san, I'm Yukinoshita Yukino. Yes, I am indeed Hachiman's girlfriend."

Yukino was all business now, and her tone was marking her territory (me) with razor wire.

"Yo, Orimoto. So you work here?"

"That's right. Hey, they have an opening too, if either of you are looking to make some side money. It's usually pretty laid back around here so the work isn't too hard."

"I don't require additional funds at this time, but thank you for the information regarding employment opportunities," stated Yukino.

What an understatement, her monthly allowance was more than the fair market value of my dad's car. Maybe not my mom's. Poor dad, always getting the second hand car.

"I've tried waiting tables before, it never works out. Really not my thing dealing with strangers," I added my opinion on restaurant work, a subset of my opinion on work.

"Bahaha, isn't that the truth, Hikigaya. Hilarious! Oh, well, can I take your order?"

* * *

The following night, I had a date with another woman, a date with an older woman. Yukino left me at the tea house with her older sister, saying only "You behave yourself, nee-san!" and then went shopping at the strip mall across the street for an agreed-upon 70 minutes.

"My family knows Yukino-chan is dating you, Hikigaya-kun. Now you have to understand my parents are old fashioned and also protective, and have decided I should move in with Yukino-chan for a while to be a kind of chaperon. But the bright side of that is that you can visit with her at her apartment when I'm there, Hikigaya-kun. To be blunt my parents just don't want her having sex yet."

"Ah, I see..I really would like to visit, and your parents' decision makes sense to me, I understand especially how a father thinks of their daughter. I really wasn't planning to do...*that*.. anyway, that's not why I want to spend time with Yukino."

"I know, Hikigaya-kun, and just between us," she checked behind the curtain to the server's aisle and lowered her voice, "You and Yukino-chan can do anything physically with each other that you want, just short of *that*. There's a LOT a man and a woman can do without technically having vaginal intercourse, you know?"

Her voice returned to it's normal sunny and carefree self, "You two can always ask nee-san if you need any suggestions or run out of ideas!"

I choked on my tea. It was hot in here! I fanned myself with one of the traditional Japanese paper fans that were on the table. Dang, I was now proof against flirtations but not against talk of sexual things! I still needed to level up!

"Hehehee, the look your face right now! But you know, Hikigaya-kun, from what Shizu-chan has told me, and what I've teased out of Yukino-chan, I know my imouto is a typical woman of the maternal side of our family, they don't have any restraint with their man when they are in love."

These places should have face towels in a bucket of ice besides the hot ones.

"I'll tell you one more thing, Hikigaya-kun, I too now have a boyfriend. Only you, Yukino-chan and Shizu-chan know that. Please don't tell anyone! Like Yukino-chan, I too have to get out of a couple of the line items in my Mother's plans, and in my case it will be much more difficult!"


	10. Epilogue Part 2

My youth hating self would be mocking me, I was engaging in a modern riajuu ritual made possible by technology. My former self would have deemed my activities a waste of time and a mutual affirmation of purposelessness with another human soley for self-gratification. I was on the phone with my girlfriend. I would rebut my old self that this was not "small talk", all things about Yukino, being the most precious person to me, were extremely important.

"The teacher found me taking a break during marathon training around the buildings again. It's rather humiliating being sent to the benches to rest."

I could picture Yukino pouting as she spoke.

I had seen Yukino's stamina reach its limit a few times, including climbing hills and steps to shrines during the class trip, and of course also during that impromptu tennis game while training Totsuka. There was a matter about which I always wondered, and I supposed as boyfriend I should be able to ask.

"Yukino, there is no physical reason you couldn't exercise and build up endurance, is there?"

She sighed, "No Hachiman, in fact Shinshato-sensei the family doctor keeps encouraging me to be more active physically. It is just that I find doing so to be tedious and boring. I quickly master any sport in a few days, so I've never found any of them to be enjoyable or challenging enough to continue."

"I use exercise time to be philosophical, to ponder human nature and to reflect. Hey Yukino, wouldn't you find exercise less monotonous if you had someone to talk with while building up stamina? Maybe we could use a health club or similar thing together, resting after short bursts of exertion at first, and then build up the workout's intensity slowly. twice during the week, and then on weekend to not impact studies too much? We could talk to make the time less monotonous. When the weather gets warmer we could go jogging or bicycling?"

Since I bicycled in the cold the temperature was not an issue for me, but I was not willing to experiment if Yukino's low endurance might also cause sickness this time of year when she was fatigued!

"...Yes, I would like that very much Hachiman...my condominium building does have a health club we can use, and I am allowed to bring a guest. Until now only my father and Nee-san have ever been there as my visitor, I've never used it."

So we would have workout dates, and the Yukinoshita's health club dues would no longer be mostly wasted.

"Can we start tomorrow, Hachiman? I admit I'm quite excited. Bring appropriate PE shorts, t-shirt and gym shoes. Also you should wear beach sandals or similar for the locker room. The health club provides showers with soap, shampoo, towels and washcloths."

* * *

The next day after Student Council we were in a room full of mostly middle aged businessmen panting as they toiled on various exercise machines. There were some older women too, preferring the treadmills. At the far end, some younger college aged men and woman were pumping weights while grunting and gasping, then dropping iron with a clunk onto thick floor pads or racks. The health club had incline/decline treadmills, I was doing a brutal workout climbing steep hills, while Yukino next to me was just going with the belt flat and at moderate speed. It was hard to resist looking at her gyrating hips and thighs in those shorts, and her hair rolled up and fastenened in a clasp always was very cute. She couldn't speak after five minutes and then had to quit running a minute and a half later.

In between heavy breathes I said, "Very good work, Yukino! Rest fully and then we'll do just one more run today. Next time we'll add just a minute."

After completing the workout and showering I took her to dinner, Yukino looked like she need a nap and she used my upper arm for a headrest when we walked.

Returning to her building, she informed me, "I'd like to make certain plans for us with Nee-san, I'll call you later tonight" before we parted ways with her squeezing my hand. The drive and walkways were crowded so we didn't do any kissing. Plans with her Nee-san, the suspense would be killing me!

* * *

After school the next day Hiratsuka-sensei and Isshiki Iroha entered the Student Council room.

"Hello, Senpai! Hello President Yukinoshita, Yui-senpai, Ebina-senpai and Kawasaki-senpai!"

Why did she greet me first?

"You will have an 'assistant' for the Student Council", Hiratsuka-sensei said. "Isshiki has found a replacement manager for the soccer club. Her classmate Oshima Kazue who also originally wanted the position will take her place. However, I feel it is important for Isshiki's development to participate in an after school activity for the rest of this semester."

"I look forward to working with you all," Isshiki said while bowing, "The other clubs I wanted to join had girls that hated me...sooo... "

You really didn't have to add that last part, you were looking virtuous for a minute.

Hiratsuka-sensei walked out.

"We are very grateful for your help, Isshiki-san.", Yukino's voice had a refined appreciation worthy of an ambassador. "And, I'll just this mention in passing once", suddenly her voice became that of an ice world's demoness ruler, "that sorrowful eyed accretion of discontent over there is *my* boyfriend and mine alone; no flirtation with him by any female will be tolerated."

"Y-y-yes", Isshiki stammered.

"I've been demoted from loathsome creature to congealed mass of negative emotion?"

"Welcome, please have a seat, Isshiki-san," Yukino invited her and smiled congenially while pouring her a cup of tea.

So that's how Isshiki Iroha became Special Assistant to the President and Vice President (title her own invention).

Isshiki accomplished a lot of things in the next few days, making all the Council girls happy with her. In short, she had wriggled her way into the heart of Service Club/Student Council activities and its members, like a weasel. When errands needed to be done, such as gathering information from all the classes, Isshiki had a knack for getting guys to do things for her, she was executive material. Someday she'd make an excellent corporate taskmaster over some pitiful lackey salarymen. Even some guys from the soccer club, with which she now had no affiliation, were made to do manual labor for the Student Council, particularly poor Tobe whom it seems could never say no. Yukino had remarked he had that trait in common with someone else, that such a thing could be a great blessing or a near fatal flaw depending on circumstances. I'm sure I didn't know whom she was talking about...*sigh* Komachi has made similar comments, was I really such a pushover?

Today was going to be a very busy day for Hikigaya Hachiman. After school was the first meeting at the Community Center with the other Student Council. Then my presence was requested in the lioness' den; I was invited to Unit 1507 of the Central Park West Sea Tower for dinner. Her nee-san would shop for groceries today, and Yukino was going to cook. For a hospitality gift I had a box of fancy cookies and English breakfast tea of Kenyan origin in my school bag (I hoped Yukino liked those).

"Hello Senpai, Yukino-senpai!"

"Yo, Isshiki."

"Hello, Isshiki-san."

We met up with Isshiki at a convenience store near the Community Center. senpai Yukino and kohai Iroha were picking out snacks and drinks for the meeting, while I was their pack mule with the convenience store basket. That basket had been handed wordlessly to me by Isshiki when we first entered, and just like that I had been transformed into a pitiful lackey man (no salary), another whetstone for honing her executive skills.

"Hachiman, you've had a couple MAX Coffee already today, perhaps you could to switch to a low calorie tea or fruit based drink for the meeting? And I'd prefer you stay away from the nutritionally empty carbohydrate snacks so late in the day, we can do better in the next aisle."

"It's like you two are married," Isshiki grumbled.

At the Community Center, we met up with Ebina, Yuigahama and Kawasaki. We found and entered the designated conference room, with Yukino and myself leading the group. I saw Orimoto at the far end of the opposite side of the tables arranged in a U shape, everyone was watching her making the gesture for "a hot loving couple". They all looked toward us and murmured something while amused. [in Japan, repeatedly extending and tapping the ends of both index fingers together]. Yes, yes, romance is the favorite gossip topic of riajuus everywhere.

After introductions, the meeting was horrible. An hour and a half was spent "brainstorming". Ridiculous and impossible suggestions were accepted and recorded as being useful. Meaning I too had to record it, how annoying! All while Tamanawa's endless supply of middle management fad words poured forth, sometimes with Orimito yelling "That's It!"

Kawasaki was the most vexed at Jazz Hands. Her expression was as expected of a "Totally No B.S. Girl" in the vicinity of a human manure spreader, homicidal. Yukino only pressed her forehead occasionally a having grim face of perseverance. Tomorrow we should be paring this list down quickly, almost everything was too expensive or too time consuming or impossible to arrange on short notice. But Tamanawa's final words were "Tomorrow we'll have even more BRAINSTORMING on a GRANDER SCALE, to ENERGIZE our FUTURE VISION!"

After that grueling meeting from hell, we were all too glad to be leaving.

There was the usual "Good job", "thanks for your hard work!" and "let's do our best tomorrow."

I had to remind myself they weren't being deliberately sarcastic, also I realized if I did become a professional writer I'd have to endure some pointless meetings in person. For those I couldn't use a mute button and do something else like gaming, with occasional unmuting for agreements or grunts to fake my attention. Already I was planning my future teleconferencing work ethic, I was a career minded prep school student!

I became aware of Yukino on my arm as we plodded out of the room, I had become used to her doing that. Outside the entrance, Yukino addressed the Council and Assistant.

"Thank you, everyone. That was rather tedious and unproductive but we'll become focused on a real plan tomorrow."

We said farewells and the other girls started to walk away.

"Hachiman, your girlfriend has a headache and needs a neck and head massage," a weary voice said in my ear.

"Yes dear," I quietly said the two magic words any man in a relationship needs to know. Source: my dad.

"...My senpais are like an *old* married couple. Gross!"

Though 15 meters away our Council's weasel mascot had acute hearing.

* * *

"I'm home!" declared Yukino as we entered her apartment.

"Excuse the intrusion!" I said the usual Japanese thing.

"Welcome Hikigaya-kun! From now on, please just say 'I'm home!' when you visit us!"

"...ah, thank you and good evening Haruno Nee-san."

I had given in when Yukino also insisted I call her by her first name and Onee-san...best not to think too far ahead about her reasons.

"Nee-san, in this matter I agree with you. Please say those words, Hachiman", said Yukino and Haruno smiled toward me and waited.

This was my second home? Surely not, I didn't sleep here, after all. Oh well, if it makes Yukino happy...

"I'm home!"

"Ooo!" Yukino made a happy outburst, then blushed.

"Oh YES! Nee-san has waited months to hear that!" added Haruno nee-san.

She went into the hallway and turned around.

"Well don't mind me, you two, I'll be in my bedroom. Please remember to bring me some food, I'm studying hard since I'm taking a number of additional classes for my evil master plan of growing the family business in new directions. Mums the word though, tee hee!", she put her finger on her lips with one eye closed.

"I feel like you're making Hachiman an unwitting accomplice to something nefarious," remarked Yukino.

"Oh no, Hikigaya-kun's already done his part, he's the one that inspired me to grab what I want in addition to performing my duties for the family! And I even have a boyfriend because of it! Thank you Hikigaya-kun! The only nefarious plans I have for Hikigaya-kun are for him to be completely and totally yours, Yukino-chan!"

Nee-san walked away while complaining to herself, "I can't see my boyfriend as often as Yukino-chan can see hers, it's just not fair!"

As requested, I was massaging Yukino's head and neck while she sat at the katatsu, and even added shoulder and upper arm massage at no extra charge. Hikigaya Massage Parlor strove for TOTAL CUSTOMER SATISFACTION. I had just purchased an extensive illustrated e-book on-line about massage techniques and was making immediate practical application. I was such a considerate and self-improvement minded boyfriend! That book had a "couple's massage" section; I don't think my heart had enough courage yet to do half of what was portrayed there, and I was thankful Yukino couldn't see those pictures on my phone's screen.

Touching Yukino was rather like poking at a land mine, a man never knew what tremendous forces might be unleashed! Already she was making suggestive moaning sounds and lewd voiced sighings, I marveled that Haruno didn't come out to investigate. However, since I had walked in the door Yukino hadn't done any outrageous thing toward me even after her sister left.

"Your hands have been working hard today carrying things and typing, let me massage them and let's see what methods you like."

I thought today was nothing for a writer, and the convenience store was close to the community center, but I didn't argue. A hand massage would be tame compared to many things she had done with me.

We were sitting on the floor opposite each other, and she began. Her long soft fingers were strong even while being delicately feminine, they applied immense pressure at times, making me grunt. Yukino was excellent, a master masseuse. I started talking about today's meeting.

"I think Tamanawa is just scared, he's a freshman and inexperienced. He doesn't want to risk making a wrong choice, and so just takes all possible choices so no one person including him can be blamed in the end. If no one takes the lead no one can be blamed."

"Hmmm, yet they act as if they've taken the lead on this project, though the reality is they mostly are wasting time," Yukino replied while kneading my hands.

"There is definitely an opportunity to show leadership here, and you..."

I uncurled the index finger of the hand Yukino was working on to indicate her for the completion of that thought, when...

"..Ahwm!..." Yukino had glommed onto my index finger with her mouth, and began to massage it with her tongue and lips while gently sucking on it. Such an unexpected but very intimate and sensual act sent a tingle down my arm down to the base of my spine...and to somewhere else.

"...oi...Yukino?..."

"Hmmmm?"

She tilted her head, still pleasuring my right index finger.

"...were you listening to me?"

"Umm hmmm!" she nodded, not releasing my finger which bent down and up with her.

"..Ahwm!..."

She added my middle finger to the index one already captive. The sight and sensation of that was overheating my brain even before her tongue caressed the web between those digits , and there was no less of an electric jolt when she suddenly changed to the two fingers of my left hand and continued for a minute. I couldn't even say if our kissing or this was the more erotic experience in all my seventeen years, certainly visually it was more stimulating of a sight than any porn!

She jumped up while my wet fingers left her mouth's suction with a loud slurping smack and declared (while a guffaw sounded from Haruno's room), "Hachiman, of course I am going to take charge of the Christmas Event project tomorrow from those kids playing middle manager. I was only being polite today, restraining myself to give that boy a chance."

She wiped my fingers with a tissue and said, "Now let's wash up and then I'll cook dinner."

"...yes, Yukino, just give me a couple minutes..."

I did not want to stand up at the moment, a certain appendage needed to settle down!

"Hachiman, are you not feeling well?"

Yukino had a smirk on her face, she leaned down and hugged my head with her cheek on my forehead while she stroked my hair.

I decided to retaliate with an ear message technique from that manual, her lobes between my thumb and first two fingers. Several minutes of that and we started kissing while I tried to concentrate on working her ears, and then I was pushed over by Yukino, with her laying prone on me and putting the tops of her feet across my shins so all her weight was on my body.

But Haruno yelled down the hall, "Nee-san is really getting hungry, Yukino-chan. Could you take a break from ravaging Hikigaya-kun for a while, and start cooking?"

Yukino lifted her head and said "Yes, Nee-san, I'll start now."

She pushed herself up from my shoulders, moved her knees, and assumed a sitting position straddling me.

"My, my...there seems to be lot more of Hachiman than is usual where I'm sitting," she whispered. I was mortified, how would Yukino view this natural reaction of mine?

"..well..I'm a guy...and..I can't help it...," I was flustered and ashamed.

"It's fine, Hachiman, I understand," Yukino chuckled, stood up and slowly walked away...passing over my head.

The answer to life, the universe and everything was...lime green. I remembered that same color on my accidentally opening a door behind which the club girls were changing after a tennis game, months ago.

"Now you've seen both halves of that lingerie set, Hachiman," Yukino said cheerfully.

"Ah!...I..didn't mean to look, I'm so sorry!" I was stunned and babbled that reflexively.

Yukino only laughed while continuing to walk away, "Hiki-pervert-kun!"

I think someone here had acted on a perverted idea, but I was the victim!

After washing our hands, Yukino began to prepare the dinner.

Rather than merely watch, I volunteered for sous-chef duty, to wash and chop and peel while Yukino gave me helpful suggestions. Haruno came out and watched us amusedly for a few minutes, but returned to her room saying nothing.

After a wonderful gourmet Italian dinner that would leave me henceforth and forever disappointed with Saize, Yukino and I agreed we'd dutifully do homework for two hours while drinking that black tea and eating the cookies I had brought. I was glad she approved of them; Haruno also called out her thanks from inside her room.

"Hikigaya-kun, thanks so much for the tea and cookies, they're delightful. You'll be getting a text from Komachi-chan soon, everything is all set!"

I wondered what was arranged and "all set", what my imouto and this bent siscon Nee-san were doing conniving together.

_From: Hikigaya Komachi_

_I've explained to Mom and Dad you'll be staying at a friend's house tonight._

_Good night and enjoy your time with Yukino-nee-san, Onii-chan!_

No sooner had I glanced up from my phone when Yukino said, "Don't worry about your shirt and underclothes Hachiman, I've some men's pajamas and a robe in your size in the guest room's closet. After you change into those I'll put your shirt, socks and underwear through the laundry". She took out those articles and placed them over an arm.

Huuuuh?! They're all in this together?

"I'm a little surprised..and I've never stayed at a friend's house, let alone a girlfriend's."

"I know that Hachiman, you've not had friends before this school year, after all. We set up the second guest room for you."

Haruno added, "Feel free to stay here any night I'm home, Hikigaya-kun."

Yukino turned and held my arm around her with my hand on her stomach, forearm on her hip and both her hands over mine. She led me into the guest bedroom.

"This is now your room to use when you're here, Hachiman. You can bring and store whatever you want in the closet and drawers. Nee-san is using the second bathroom adjoining her bedroom, so you can use my bathroom for baths and showers. Just arrange the time slot with me first please.

"Follow me, Hachiman," said she while using her arms to pull mine like a tow line.

Yukino's bedroom furniture was black and the decoration minimal, it could have been a man's room but for the smell and a few girly items. There on the bed was that pan-san plushie I had obtained, not won, from the crane game months ago at the mall. A couple of large pan-sans were on a shelf, but it appeared they had been relieved of Ice Queen bedmate duty in favor of the little one. She hung a hanger on a hook inside the bathroom door and indicated a laundry basket.

"Just put your laundry on top of mine in the basket. I'll separate and wash the whites, light colored and dark things. Here are your pajamas and robe. Here's your toothbrush, in this cabinet are things you can use."

I was only able to say thanks, Yukino then left me. Surreal!

Komachi never let either my or my Dad's underwear occupy the same basket or laundry machine as her things; apparently this Yukinoshita imouto was different from a Hikigaya imouto. Still, Yukino would be seeing and touching my underwear...there were embarrassing aspects to getting close to a girlfriend.

Not yielding to the temptation to ease a certain pressure, I kept my bath shorter than normal since I supposed Yukino would be next. I donned the gray pajamas with a black cat and the letters "HH" embroidered on the breast. There was a light gray robe to go over those, also with the same cat and "HH". Opening the door, I found Yukino with a robe over pajamas matching mine in color but with "H's Y" over the cat which was white.

"Do you find the cats on these pajamas perhaps a bit childish, Hachiman?"

"To be truthful, from you either cats or pan-sans would be expected, so it's fine. Thank you for customizing them with the artwork."

"Ah, but you are my walking talking pan-san, Hachiman. Pan-san wearing Pan-san pajamas would be illogical," she giggled.

"While I'm bathing you can watch TV or read any book you find that catches your interest."

"Oh, I suppose I could work on my writing on the katatsu."

"Oh, your documents are on Google drive, so you can use my laptop then. I'll be out in half an hour, Hachiman. For next time I'll buy another laptop and store it in your room, I should have thought of that earlier."

She wrote a username 'snow cat' [yuki no neko] and rather long password on a sticky note, and handed me her laptop with the note on the cover. Then Yukino gave me a quick but very deep kiss and held the door ready to close as I left.

I worked for a while, then Yukino came and sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder.

"Hachiman, you are feeling very awkward in this new situation, aren't you?"

"Yes, I never thought I'd be doing any of this."

"It's strange, but though you are my first and I hope only boyfriend, I only feel happiness and not awkwardness. But I still sometimes worry about my time at Harvard starting a year from now. I could finish in three years taking advantage of the summer school courses, but then would only be back in Japan for Christmas break and in August. I know I can't ask you to wait for me, but I don't have the right to control or limit your future. I also know that there will be good women who realize your unique worth, Hachiman, and will come to like you. Several have done so already, and when you're in college even more will."

One could say we had only been dating for over a week, or one could say we had been enjoying each other's company for months. Could someone like Yukino really want me to be a part of her life for more than the remainder of high school?

"Yukino, how about giving each other small parts of the future at a time?"

"What does that mean, Hachiman?"

"I intend to bury myself in studies and in my writing while you're away. I'm sure you'll meet fascinating men at Harvard, the next generation of movers and shakers of the business world and the world's next political leaders. If you someday told me you wanted to move on from me, I'll accept it, but I only ask that you tell me if you've made that decision. So for your first seven months at Harvard, I'll be waiting for you and not dating any other woman, unless I hear that you wish me to stop doing that. If we're together in the August 20 months from now, we can renew the promise from then until that Christmas. Then make another promise for another seven month stretch."

"We have a deal, Hachiman". she extended her hand. Our first handshake!

"Good night, Hachiman," said Yukino and she gave me a thorough kiss, and three more.

Things were really getting heated when Haruno called out and said, "Goodnight Yukino-chan, Hikigaya-kun, I have to leave at 4:15am tomorrow morning for a meeting, and then go to college! Hope I don't wake anyone up, I'll try to leave quietly!"

* * *

I woke up before dawn, a soft cozy heaviness pressing down on my shoulder, chest and leg along my left side. A gossamer bedsheet covered my left arm, and I lifted it from a warm cushion. No, I was mistaken. There was not a satin bedsheet but long human hair; not a cushion but a woman's shoulders...! Yukino was with me under the bedding, sleeping with her head on my shoulder and chest, body partially on my side, one of her legs over my left leg. Her left arm was on my right chest. Womanly parts pressed on me, breast and hip and thigh. I assumed her sister had left and Yukino had decided to be a little bit naughty when unsupervised. Her natural scent was almost floral but also nearly like vanilla. In the very dim lighting I could make out her high cheekbones, finely shaped nose, long lashes, and full lips. I listened to her peaceful breathing. I was still very tired and had not slept enough, but twenty minutes elapsed before I could calm myself. I put my arms around her, kissed her forehead then slept again.

Chimes sounded, they played the theme from the first Pan-san movie rendered electronically. I opened my eyes and Yukino climbed a little higher and over to be fully on top of me, and kissed me for a full minute. I was afraid what my morning breath was like, but Yukino only tasted of yet stronger mango and strawberry. Then she put her head next to mine and spoke into my ear.

"Good morning, Hachiman!"

"Good morning, Yukino. I'm a little...taken by surprise...to find you with me."

"I am sorry, Hachiman, but I just couldn't resist an opportunity to be very close to you. I hope we can sleep together again soon. You can take a shower while I prepare breakfast."

Yes I needed to shower, after quickly doing a needful thing to relieve sexual stress! A girl's bathroom should not be so used, I must be scum.

We went to school by train. I always avoided riding the train or bus to school in the past; my bicycle was used to evade people schoolmates on those public vehicles since it was unpleasant for an outcast to be next to those who despised him. Today we ran into other Sobu students who stared and then whispered among themselves, seeing Yukino holding my arm while I held the hanger strap. Sagami and her clique were among them. The silly part of my brain imagined myself trying to explain "Hey I didn't actually 'sleep with Yukino', you know, only half under her." All misunderstandings would be cleared then if I said that...yeah, right.

* * *

The school day had ended, we left Sobu to go to the Community Center. We all were dreading having to face The Jazz Hands show.

"Welcome back, President Yukinoshita, Council members and assistant! I trust you are all RECHARGED and ENERGIZED for today!"

Yukino let go of my arm and gave my hand her customary squeeze as we parted. Tamanawa waited for us to be seated, Yukino was at the end and so in the front to Jazz Hand's left. Between her and Yuigahama was Iroha as their assistant, I was next and Ebina and Kawasaki were to my left.

Tamanawa started to really rev up, and discharged his verbal male bovine effluence all over the room, for which I imagined his hands to be the impeller.

"Let us UNLEASH RESTRAINTS for our BRAINSTORMING today, ", as this was said I saw a jaw clenching Kawasaki handing Ebina's drink to her quickly while picking up her own and raising her other hand, "... to PUSH BEYOND THE BOUNDARIES..."

There was an explosive impact that I also felt in my feet, painfully loud, accompanied by a slight crackling of wood afterwards as the brackets of table legs pulled out of their mountings a bit. I'm sure I was the only one that saw two of the legs of the table next to me were no longer quite perpendicular to the tabletop. Kawasaki had reached her limit, and slammed the table in front of her and Ebina with the heel of her palm. Turning to the noise's source, I saw people terrified of the furious Kawasaki, mouths hanging open in astonishment. Well, all but one was terrified, instead one mouth over on the other side was open in glee.

"Aw shaddup already! We're tired of ya spewing yer manager crap and gettin nothing done! And all of yous brown-nosers..", she glowered at all the students of the other school across the table who all visibly leaned backward in fear except for Orimoto who stifled a laugh, "if ya just wanna sit and be jerked off by this wanker, then all of yous can go get a room somewhere! Yukinoshita-san, take this stupid meeting over already, I've hadda bellyfull!"

A poofy-haired rock star looking riajuu started to speak, "this sounds like a BREAKDOWN IN COMMUN-"

A loud series of pops, of Kawasaki cracking her knuckles silenced Rock Star-san.

"Hah?...I'm thinkin I'm gonna POUND YA, mophead!"

Her low throaty voice was full of malevolence as that table damaging hand assumed a particular type of fist in front of her face with thumb across two overlapped fingers. A heavy callused major knuckle stood abnormally high at the base of her middle finger . For the first time I saw the abject terror of a man believing his mortal life might possibly cease.

Yukinoshita stood up, "...*ahem*...Kawasaki-san, I'm confident your 7th degree dan isshin-ryu skills shall not be required today. I thank you for getting our group's wandering focus back to narrowing the scope to what is realistically achievable."

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," the tiny voice came from the big hair rock star, he made a beeline out of the room while Orimoto barely contained her amusement.

He didn't return that day, maybe he soiled his undershorts or something.

Yukino gathered her things, stood up, and strode directly to Tamanawa. She placed her armload of items next to his laptop.

"I shall be taking charge of this project now, thank you President Tamanawa for you hard work in enumerating possibilities yesterday, it will be the foundation upon which we build. You will sit over there," and she indicated the front seat to his right, "Everyone from your school will move over one seat to the right to accommodate you."

Tamanawa just sat there frozen, all his schoolmates but one were still mentally trying to catch up with Yukino's new reality, while delighted Orimito looked like she wanted popcorn for this main feature movie.

"Oh, do you require some assistance in the act of standing up, President?"

Yukino grabbed his arm in a submission hold, and yanked him out of his chair. Tamanawa unsteadily regained his footing after almost falling over. Yukino slapped his laptop down on his forearm, making him almost drop it as he fumbled to catch it with an "oop!". Yukino then gave him a helpful shove in the small of his back toward his friend's seat.

Yukino already was sitting in the vacated head seat and asserting, "Now, the realistic suggestions in yesterday's list are..."

Sing the praises of Grumpy Dame Saki-Saki who started the glorious revolution! Manure Pile King Tamanawa is dead! Long live Ice Queen Yukino! I thought these things to myself as the students of Kaihin Sougou High obediently moved one seat to their right, and the deposed Tamanawa flopped down unhappily to Yukino's right, blowing his front hair up with puffs of air.

I only wrote in the minutes, "President Yukinoshita has assumed leadership of the project."

My phone received a text while the meeting was in progress:

_From: Yukinoshita Yukino_

_Hachiman, after inspecting it during break time, please go to the hardware store down the street from the convenience store and buy whatever you deem necessary for repair of Kawasaki-san's table. I shall reimburse you._

_From: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_To: Yukinoshita Yukino_

_Yes dear_

During break I found the tables weren't hardwood, what was needed was a pair of vice grips to bend the brackets back into shape, a reamer to slightly widen their holes, and bigger diameter wood screws to tap out larger holes in the top that were stripped. The Student Council of Sobu High now owned a reamer, a large handled screwdriver with many useful bits in the handle and nifty set of three different vice grips that were cheaper than a pair purchased individually.

Kawasaki helped me flip the table and with Yukino she watched me work, after removing and re-bending the brackets I was using both hands on the driver's over-sized grip to force in the screws.

"It won't be necessary to reimburse me, Kawasaki-san. I am thankful you interrupted the absurd wasting of our time. Only in the future consider that when chastening the grotesquely incompetent there is no need to also damage community property."

So the vicious verbal abuse and threat of bodily harm were fine?

"...sorry...and thanks, I owe ya both one," said Kawasaki. "Yer lucky to have such a handy guy, Yukinoshita-san, good husband material."

She helped me flip and set the table back in place while I tried to ignore that very loaded comment.

Yukinoshita handed me a tea based fruit drink (no sugar added).

"He does possess a few redeeming qualities."

"I epitomize qualities of modern man so necessary for this modern age!"

"Sophistry, cynicism, pessimism? Existential nihilism?"

"Flattery is unnecessary, my dear Yukino, you already have my heart," I responded making Yukino's cheeks turn pink.

"ah...Only you could make me so glad I have such atrocious taste in men, Hachiman."

A complimentary insult, or an insulting compliment for the optimists, they were one of her specialties.

"Hahahaha, these lovebirds are hilarious!"

Orimoto was watching us at the entrance to the room.


	11. Epilogue Part 3

Yukino and I had just picked up a list of the kindergarten children who would be "food serving angels" in our event, when we saw a little girl wandering alone in the hall, she entered into an empty classroom. I followed her into a room where the walls were covered in drawings made by little hands, the colors were cheerful but for over half of them it was impossible to even tell what the subject of the composition was supposed to be.

I knelt down to get closer to her height to speak, and said, "Hello! I'm Hachiman."

"Ha-chan? I'm Kei-chan!" she declared happily, not scared of my zombie eyes at all like many older girls.

"And this is Yukinoshita-san."

"Yuki-chan! Hello!"

That sounded like a snowman's boy's name.

"YukiNO-chan," said Yukino, not attempting to make the little girl call her Yukinoshita-san.

"YukiNO-chan!" said Kei-chan. "YukiNO-chan is mommy with Ha-chan?"

"Not yet, Kei-chan," said Yukino smiling.

"I'm looking for Sa-chan! Sa-chan will take Kei-chan home!"

That must be the name of an older relative. I didn't know where in this big building Kei-chan was supposed to be. Kei-chan was pointing to one of the hand drawn pictures but I couldn't tell which one.

After reviewing how to count, I made Kei-chan count over to the proper picture, and the two vaguely humanoid shapes on it were of different size but had the same hair and clothing. Maybe sister siblings?

"Yukino, how about if I look for Kei-chan's room, and you could read a book to her. Look, here's a story about cats."

I sat down and indicated for Yukino to sit next to me.

"But..I'm really not used to dealing with little children," Yukino protested though she sat down anyway.

I handed Yukino the picture book which she opened. Kei-chan immediately bounded into Yukino's lap.

"Yaay! A cat story!"

"The most fun way to read a book for a child is to use different voices for each character. Let them talk about anything that interests them even if its an interruption, and try to answer questions. Reading a book in that manner is a good way to teach little children."

Yukino looked dubious, but took a breath and started, "Once upon a time, there was a mother cat and her two little kitten children..."

"Cats are fluffy!" declared Kei-chan.

"Yes, cats are warm and fluffy, and so feel wonderful when petted," agreed Yukino.

I abandoned Kei-chan to a fate of early deep indoctrination in feline worship, to look around. I stuck my head in one noisy room, and told one of the woman (very suspicious of my eyes, like she was considering calling the police) there was a girl "Kei-chan" in the room at the other end of the hall. Another woman said she'd come with me to retrieve "Kawasaki Keika". Oh, was she Kawasaki's imouto? They looked similar, now that I thought about it. Same hair, and Kei-chan's face was like Saki-Saki's rendered as a chibi cherub. Was Kawasaki Saki like that when young, before something traumatic happened to make her so glum and grumpy?

No sooner had I thought about her, but Kawasaki Saki was in the hall walking towards us.

"Yo Kawasaki, your little sister is in that room at the end with Yukino."

The woman apologized for being so careless but Kawasaki only said, "Long as she's ok, not a problem. Keika-chan does like to run off."

Yukino was still reading as Kawasaki and I looked in the door, my girlfriend doing varied voices for the characters in a performance worthy of a professional seiyuu, with bonus "nyaaas" even, while Kei-chan AKA Kawasaki Keika-chan, was saying "oooo!" and then trying to imitate Yukino's words and intonations.

Kawasaki and I waited until Yukino finished the story and Kei-chan was clapping and going "Yaaay!". What a heart warming scene, if I weren't a man I'd probably be tearing up at this point, and by the way my eyes are stinging a little, it must be time to change the building's HVAC dust filters.

"Sa-chan! Ha-chan!"

Kei-chan ran and hugged her nee-san's leg.

"Ha-chan helped Sa-chan count pictures! YukiNO-chan read Sa-chan a cat story!"

"Thanks fer watchin' out fer her. I'd like it, if someday...you two could play with her again?"

Yukino and I stood in the hall, watching Kei-chan on Saki-Saki's back while waving goodbye. Yukino tugged on my sleeve toward that empty room again, and said, "Hachiman, I'd like to discuss something with you."

"What is it, Yukino?"

"In the future, do you imagine yourself being a father with children?"

She still held my sleeve and had a very focused expression of earnestness.

I was just asked a discomfiting question by my girlfriend, but the right choice would be to just answer honestly and not be evasive.

"I think, to someday to have a son and daughter would be what I want. Of course, the final say on whether to have children should be up to the woman, since motherhood in the early years takes a tremendous amount of effort and time; it's a huge sacrifice."

"I see other families and how they are so different from my own, I think my family is abnormal and that has hurt us all. I believe my father would have had a family similar in some ways to your own, Hachiman, were it not for my mother. She used wet nurses and nannies and baby sitters starting right after I was born, and as early as possible just left me to mostly be watched by Nee-san instead of someone outside the family. But Nee-san is only a bit older than I, and so mainly entertained herself at my expense...so I wonder if I ever could be a good mother, or would I just be another horrible one?"

"I'm just a high school boy, Yukino, not a father nor a psychologist. But I think there is one thing that might be a key to a better outcome for a family, for a mother to spend the time to care for a baby herself, not relying on nannies in the early years. My own mother at least was there for us when we were very young, though she went back into the workforce when I entered middle school. And then for a mother to teach an older sibling to love and cherish a younger one, as Mother taught me how to treat Komachi and even later help care and cook for her when my mother was working late."

Now Komachi was the one cooking for me, it was a good long term strategy!

"Perhaps, still I wonder about how suitable I would be for such an important duty."

"You just treated Keika-chan well, and better than your nee-san treated you, right?"

"I suppose that is true, it is a low bar for a standard though."

"You have an unselfish kindness neither your mother nor your older sister has; you are not like them and you don't have to be like them. I believe you could do well as a mother as long as you kept your child's needs as a priority. We Japanese don't like to pry or comment on a family's internal and private matters...but...I'd say it sounds like the two women in your family were too self-centered instead of loving towards you while you were young."

Yukino looked relieved, "Thank you Hachiman, I can do better than they did! I shall do better!"

* * *

Most of our middle school children obtained by involuntary conscription for the event were gleefully working on decorations and/or making a mess. The twin Student Council high schoolers were kept busy keeping things from going into total ruin. But off in the corner was a long haired and sharply dressed lone girl on a bench seriously and meticulously creating paper decorations, having a grim face of perseverance while performing an unpleasant duty. She wore pink skirt, lighter pink shirt and stockings, pink sweater and pink beret; she was like a beautiful wind-up mechanical doll with dour expression, possessing intricate clockwork inside to be an ornament making machine.

It was the loner girl from our summer camping trip. Yukino and I walked up to her.

"Yo. Tsurumi Rumi."

"Hello, Tsurumi Rumi-chan."

"Hachiman. Yukino. So, Hachiman, she's your girlfriend now?"

The very intelligent girl had a sharp memory too. And she could read the distances between people, did she too have the Mystic Eyes of Loner's Social Perception!? Please don't hack your hair short with a long knife, Rumi-chan, your long hair is cute!

"Yes he's now my boyfriend, but I believe it would be more polite and respectful to address me as Yukinoshita-san."

Yukino didn't seem to mind how Rumi addressed me, or more accurately had given up correcting her in that matter months ago at camp.

"Fine, Yukinoshita-san, since I have some respect for you I can call you that. But isn't it true respect can only be earned, not demanded? And real respect wouldn't be just suffixes on names," Rumi replied thoughtfully.

"For better or for worse Japanese society is structured that way, to have assumed respect for elders and those in positions of authority, and to show that in addressing others, Rumi-chan," admonished Yukino.

"But aren't most rules of society just a way for a few to lord power and privilege over the many without it being questioned?" Rumi asked.

"You sound exactly like my boyfriend..Hachiman, have you been proselytizing this girl in your dark and cynical philosophies?"

"I am self-enlightened in things dark and cynical," Rumi deadpanned, and never stopping her decoration assembly even as she spoke with us.

"Oooh! I'm thinking you are worthy of a 2nd degree Hikigaya Rottenness Certificate, Rumi!"

I was amazed at how she saw through our society's structure at such a tender young age. One apprentice and one master, we're good to rule the galaxy!

"What the heck is that, Senpai?" Iroha had been behind us listening, "and to whom else have you granted one of these 'rottenness certificates' beside this unhappy lonely girl?"

"Look up to her, Isshiki, you only have a 3rd degree Hikigaya Rottenness Certificate!"

"You think she's better than me, Senpai? Is that just because she looks like a young version of Yukino-senpai?"

"What? ...ah, er..it has nothing to do with that!"

"So you don't deny it, do you Senpai?"

"Lolicon!" Yuigahama and Ebina also had joined our crowd around Rumi.

"A good whack upside the head might cure that," added Kawasaki.

Yukino was pressing her forehead though having a lopsided little grin, "Sometimes I really don't know whether you're amusing or disturbing, but you're always interesting, Hachiman!"

Rumi still seemed to be alone, not bullied by the group any more but not accepted either. Was there something we could do to make things better, to restore her to the time when she did have friends?

"Hey Rumi, how would you like to be a star in our play?"

Oops, I should have asked Yukino about my idea first before blurting out ideas.

* * *

Leaving the center, Yukino received a message.

"Father would like you, Komachi-chan and myself to come to a café right now to meet with him, Nee-san, and her boyfriend. Nee-san claims you and Komachi-chan would recognize her boyfriend."

A politician? Celebrity? Business leader?

And ...yikes, meeting the father!? There are rumors and otaku media depictions about this being a scary right of passage! Yet I knew this would happen sooner or later. Just as someday the fate of meeting the scariest Yukinoshita woman would befall me.

Upper House Diet Representative Yukinoshita-san, I'd recognize him from TV of course. Looking younger than his age, lady killer looks, charismatic, fit lean and muscular...what would he think of a total nobody and zero like myself? I was dating his younger daughter on which I already had hints he doted on but he was restrained by his wife and probably also by heavy responsibilities from becoming too close to Yukino until recently. Maybe Father-san just wants to give me his Killer Move: Serious Series, Serious Punch!

"You are awfully quiet, Hachiman, are you scared of meeting Father?"

"Not at all, Yukino, I'm utterly terrified of meeting your father!"

Yukino hugged my arm with both of hers.

"Don't worry, Father is kind, he persuades and reasons with people rather than force or bully them. Instead be utterly terrified of meeting my Mother someday! Even I dread every encounter with her! I lack Nee-san's ability to diplomatically feint, misdirect and win rounds of negotiations with Mother."

Yukino sounded like a small island nation trying to deal with a superpower and constantly getting the short end of the stick.

"At least you don't have to worry about having Mother coming to hate you, she already completely despises you for changing me."

"You chose to change yourself, though."

Komachi was waiting for us in front of a very upscale and expensive looking café, this was NOT a place the majority high schoolers or college students would frequent.

"Hello Yukino-nee-san! Onii-chan! Yukinoshita-san, Haruno-nee-san and her boyfriend are already inside. Onii-chan, you aren't going to believe who Haruno-nee-san's boyfriend is! Hee hee hee!"

We were lead by the concierge (had his own office with secretary!) to a private back room. Upper House Diet Representative Yukinoshita-san leaped up enthusiastically as I entered, and grabbed my hand in a firm western handshake while also latching onto my forearm with his other hand.

"Hikigaya-kun! Thank you so much, Yukino is so happy these days and talks with her father again now!"

He then backed up and bowed low, "You've made me such a happy man, Hikigaya-kun Thanks!"

I had to bow even lower, of course, those were the rules for a younger man here in Japan!

"Thank you for the kind words, Yukinoshita-san. I don't deserve credit, your daughter is the one to thank, she's made some new choices for her life recently. My own life has been much happier and fuller since meeting her."

"Just call me Dad, m'boy! Hey, meet my older daughter's boyfriend, since you read light novels you might recognize him."

A serious and slightly sad looking somewhat heavyset man with goatee about 30 years old stood up and bowed...No way! It was Torekka Torekkingu, former #1 light novel author "TT"!

"OOOOH! Torekka-sensei!" I exclaimed, then bowed and said, "thank you so much for OJudRomSu!"

There was something else I wanted badly to ask, but I just didn't think it would be polite. The could be painful reasons why he hadn't written this thing I so badly to see.

"Torekka-sensei? If it's not a rude question, not a bother...could Komachi please ask a question? If I'm out of line Komachi apologizes for being an immature school girl. Will we fans of yours we ever see...Volume 12?"

My imouto sweetly made that one query which I could not, with her cuteness appeal dial cranked up to 11. But that was *extremely* high in Komachi points, Onii-chan and tens of millions of fans around the world have been dying to hear the answer!

"This is where Hikigaya-kun learns one of the sad realities of being a successful light novel author," Haruno-nee-san commented in her real voice.

TT sighed, and said, "I'm so sorry I've made my fans unhappy, Komachi-chan. I finished Volume 12 months ago, and turned it in to my editor at Gagaga. By contract they can delay up to a year before releasing it, and they are trying to wrangle a simultaneous two OVA release of the conclusion along with the book. But there have been disagreements between lawyers, and even I don't know what they're doing or when they plan to release. I can't tweet about it by contract nor make public comment, I am only allowed to retweet or comment on merchandise...so please keep this secret in this room or I could be sued! A franchise has a mind of its own, the author has very little say in merchandise and media; I did have a kind of advisory directing power in the anime, but even that omitted key parts of the story and the character's development."

"Oh, Komachi is really sad for you, Torekka-sensei, I'm very sorry to ask about something so hurtful and distressing!"

My imotou sounded ready to cry.

"Please forgive me, Komachi-chan."

Torekka-sensei stood and took two steps to the side of the table and knelt with his head to the floor.

"There, there, Haruki, you already have other great ideas for stories, and they can't hold onto Volume 12 forever."

Haruno helped him to rise, held his arm with hers, and rubbed his shoulder with her other hand.

"Oh, Hikigaya-kun and Komachi-chan, Torekka-sensei is of course a pen name, my boyfriend's real name is Hiroyuki Haruki."

Yukinoshita-san, "Dad", told us funny stories about his two day jobs: his political one, and his construction business of which his wife made most the deals while he did internal management. Haruno would be taking over both those functions in time but starting with her father's. He also told of his dealings with the judicial branch, that was where Yukino aimed to make a career and to strengthen Japan's rather poor social safety net and mostly blind eye for victims.

The conversation then turned back to Hiroyuki-sensei, known to the masses as Torreka-sensei, with Haruno-nee-san telling Komachi what she loved about him.

"He's nothing like the men Mother forces me to meet, he doesn't try to fool or flatter people, I can straight through him. He hates business, politics, corporate life, social hierarchies, social obligations...why really he's a lot like you, Hikigaya-kun! But Hikigaya-kun is just a little too young for Nee-san, fortunately for Yukino-chan and Haruki. Hahaha!"

"Thank the gods my father was so slow about confessing to mom," I muttered without thinking, making everyone else roar with laughter. Even Yukino covered her face with a dessert menu to laugh loudly with shoulders shaking.

Somewhere along the line I had handed Hiroyuki-sensei my phone so he (with Haruno peering at it too) could read my story submission. He remarked, "Oh! this is really excellent, Hikigaya-kun! You have the gift!"

"That really is well done, Hikigaya-kun. I've tried but can't be creative at that level when story telling," Haruno said in her plain honest voice.

Yukinoshita-san, Haruno and Hiroyuki-sensei had each completed a couple of beers by this time, and were waxing philosophical as they got into a third round.

"I'm glad my daughters can appreciate the arts and the kind of men who are artists. My wife only knows duty and finds happiness in that while pursuing money and power, she doesn't take joy in arts or what mankind can build after using the mind. My construction business could be an empire of paper towel and toilet paper factories for all she cares. Still, she has redeeming qualities as a wife; she has a hot body, beautiful face and she *really* knows how to please a man! Hahaha!"

We younger people were embarrassed while those past high school age (and half drunk at least) laughed with him.

"Yukino, I think I'm going to mostly avoid alcohol if I can. My work will require a sharp mind anyway," I whispered to my girlfriend.

"I agree, Hachiman, and will do likewise," Yukino replied.

"Hey, both of you couples take precautions, I don't want to be a grandfather just yet, not until you girls finish college first! But then I want a mountain of grandkids!"

"Yes, yes, Dad!", said Haruno cheefully.

Yukino only blushed.

* * *

The Christmas Event was a huge success, Rumi-chan became her school's idol that night. Poor Yukino had worked herself to the bone mixing up dough, and also finishing with glazing and decorations, while overseeing the club girls pouring batter into molds and cookie cutting. Zaimokuza (conscripted), Totsuka (enlisted) and I (sentenced club prisoner with parole job as studco secretary) made runs for supplies, placed and removed goods from ovens, and carried finished product to baker's shelves.

Returning to "our home", Yukino was lying face down on a futon we had placed next to the katatsu for warmth, and wearing only a thin, long terrycloth robe. I was trying out certain of the back, hips and legs massage portions of that e-book manual, though touching through the robe not her skin. Still, that unique tactile sensation of a woman's flesh made me hot temperature-wise and desire-wise, even before adding Yukino's moans and erotic sighs!

"Aw, it's not fair. I can hardly ever see Haruki because his neighbors are so nosy, we have to meet in secret. Maybe Hikigaya-kun can give Nee-san a massage instead."

Haruno was teasing us from her bedroom where she was studying.

"Absolutely not! You are never ever to massage Nee-san, Hachiman!"

Yukino's voice would have frozen hell's flames.

"Of-f-f course not, Yukino!"

I wisely chose life over obliteration.

"Just kidding, Yukino-chan! We did buy that book Hachiman picked for massaging you, though. Have you two done anything in chapters 9 though 11 yet?"

"That is none of your concern, Nee-san!"

A few minutes later, Yukino whispered, "Hachiman, I want you to massage my bare back and hips. Please."

Before I could even react, she had stood up with her back to me, removed her robe, held it to her front, and lay down on the futon again with face turned one way while she spread her hair the other way, off of her back. I was staring at the rear view of a nude Yukino, she was a model for a sculpture of a goddess. I was shaking at first touching her but became calmer after redoing the routine I had done while she was wearing her robe. But I became shaky again while massaging all of her parted legs, when I saw a part of a grown woman I had never seen in real life before. This massage was most of chapter 9 territory, though the final section was of abdomen and chest. Someday!

Sometime later she declared, "Your turn for a massage, Hachiman!" and removed my robe and pajama top with one arm while still holding her robe on her front.

I lay down on the futon but Yukino wasn't satisfied with just those pieces of clothes.

"Off with these too, Hachiman, quid pro quo!"

She pulled the bottoms off while I was protesting and hoping her older sister didn't come out of her room. Yukino straddled me and started to knead my back muscles, while I resisted the temptation to look behind and above me.

When she had reciprocated all the techniques and places I had done on her on my back half, she lay down prone on top of me without her robe, with soft womanly protrusions pressing on my back and her cheek resting between my shoulder blades.

"You make a rather uneven but very firm futon, Hachiman. I wish I could spend the night this way."

"Yukino-chan, Nee-san is getting hungry, please cook dinner! You two can leave the last section of chapter 9 for some other night!"

Haruno already assured us there wasn't a camera, just her hearing and deductive abilities were top spec. Still, she always seemed to know exactly what we were doing!

* * *

Yukino suddenly was having immense gains on her treadmill training, her body no longer gave out under heavy exercise. She started to incline/decline train with me. Her classmates and PE teacher were amazed she could now finish the training laps, and was now in her full competitive mood to eventually beat everyone!

My cooking skills improved a hundred fold also as we enjoyed working together in the kitchen, I even was able to make moderately complicated meals now. Also I helped with the housework, getting valuable tips that way from a rich girl who had at one time been made to have a housemaid's training the same as her older sister, in order to be the Japanese ideal of "the perfect wife".

We went to DestinyLand together, to go on the Pan-San Bamboo Fight attraction. We also fulfilled Yukino's dare to herself to try the water ride with its finishing drop (we scored a fantastic picture of Yukino hugging my arm before the drop), saw the parade and fireworks (probably no one saw our kisses during the grand finale) and of course bought Pan-San merchandise.

* * *

**Christmas 2016**, that was when I gave Yukino a ring with a sapphire stone, and I had engraved its band myself. That ring and a Dremel tool I had purchased with some of the money from my two writing contest winnings. Gagaga had also asked me to send them my light novel volume drafts.

"The ring is my promise to be yours as long as you'll have me. Do you think it's childish?" I asked.

"No, Hachiman I really like your engravings."

She insisted the ring be for her left hand.

We completed that massage book by the end of the year. Still there was one thing we had not done, we were saving that for a special time.

**New Years 2017** We went to shrine with Komachi and the Club girls. The girls all requested we use first names for each other from that time onward. On the train, Yui took a picture of Yukino sleeping on my shoulder on the way back.

**January 2, 2017** I was shopping for Yukino's birthday present while she was shopping for clothing. I ran into Haruno nee-san, Hiroyuki-sensei, and Hayama and was invited to have coffee and sandwiches with them. As we finished a very dignified and beautiful woman in her late 30s, younger than my mother, approached our table wearing traditional Japanese garments of the wealthy. I recognized the face even though I never saw it before, very similar to the face of the most precious person in my life.

"Greetings. So you are Hikigaya Hachiman. You are fortunate my husband likes you."

My brain's Babel Fish activated. Translation: _I do not, I would destroy you were it not for my husband._

"Good afternoon, Yukinoshita-san. I am glad your husband and I get along so well, he is an amazing man who is also kind. Many parents could learn a from such a shining example." _Your father accepts me, to my amazement. Every one of us gets along splendidly with him, but not you. What is your malfunction?_

"Young love can be rash and without a future. I still have great plans for Yukino's life, and she'll someday have greater value to a worthy man if she does not give into temptation in the present." _You might be Yukino's boyfriend for now, but she will be a high denomination bargaining chip for me later. Don't spoil the goods, you disgusting horn-dog!_

"I'm happy to see Yukino being very happy after many years being miserable, free now to work towards a future she planned herself. She is enjoying being close with her father again, she's missed that greatly for years". _Yukino's main problem is you. The only thing between Yukino and her father was you._

"She has duties and obligations to her family; fulfilling duty is more important than happiness." _ My plans for money and power are more important than anyone else's, including Yukino's. The only allowed happiness is my happiness._

"I believe she'll do greater things than anything ever planned for her, some of those will of course be of immense benefit to your family." _On her Father's political side of the house she will be a tremendous asset, but not for your corporate dealings side._

"High school romance rarely endures, it's just a transient thing from a time of folly and immaturity." _Your silly little high school romance is of no substance._

"Those are true words, Yukinoshita-san. Only very unusual people are the exception" _Don't underestimate how nearly impossible genuine love between outcast pariah Hikigaya Hachiman and your ice cold lonely daughter was; you have no idea what Yukino and I mean to each other or what we have._

"Time will tell, Hikigaya-kun. Farewell." _You'll be out of Yukino's life soon enough, I only have to wait._

"May your expectations be exceeded in the future. Happy New Year and farewell, Yukinoshita-san." _ Challenge accepted: game on, bitch! I acknowledge your plans for Yukino's life; we will burn them to the ground, bomb the pile of embers, and then Hikigaya Hachiman will squat and take a spicy greasy ramen shit in the crater. Yukino and I will go toward our future that we plan and make together._

Yukinoshita-san had acted been neither angry, nor overtly hostile. Merely unpleased. I had been warm and smiling, I hoped I didn't look creepy.

**January 3, 2017** Yukino turned 17 years old, and for her birthday I gave her blue blocking glasses, ergonomic keyboard and tracking device to make her work on a PC more comfortable as she would be soon be taking very advanced English courses 2 nights a week at a community college in preparation for Harvard.

**January 8, 2017** Yukino came to meet my parents and I assisted her as she cooked dinner for my family. They were rather shocked to hear the answer of what her father did for a living, that I was dating a daughter of *that* Yukinoshita-san. Dad kept wondering what an incredible young beauty would see in me. Mom and Yukino had a grand time looking at my baby and childhood picture albums, and scanning select ones for Yukino. Dad told us both to be careful and use protection if 'things became hot and heavy'. I wanted to die.

**January 27, 2017** The school marathon was held, Yukino won the girls division, Hayama won the boys division, I was just under 1.5 seconds behind him having dogged him the whole time. Isshiki somehow was chosen to present awards since the Student Council President was one of the winners and the Vice President was supposed to hand over the ribbons. Isshiki never did say my name though, just proudly proclaiming over the PA "My Senpai was a *very* close second, congrats Senpai!"

Hayama's family paid for a celebration party at an English styled pub. Miura and Hayama came over to the corner to talk to Yukino and myself.

"Thank you, Hikigaya, Yukinoshita-san. You know you two caused big changes to a few people's lives, including Yumiko's and mine. And since when could you two run like that? Remember that tennis game, I remember you used to have low stamina!"

"Hachiman and I have been training together at that health club in my condo building. Being with Hachiman has made me stronger"

"Hey Yukinoshita-san, what kind of ring did Hikkio give you? Let me see! And look at those engravings..so cute! Yeah, that totally fits you two!"

"I suppose it could be called a promise ring", said Yukino thoughtfully.

"Huh...oh Haaayaaatooo...maybe I'd like a promise ring..."

"Yumiko, I don't know what a 'promise ring' is but if you can bear to be with me for exactly four more years from this very day, I'll then propose and give you an engagement ring", said Hayama suavely with a smile.

I wondered if he really wanted a long term commitment with Miura, or if he was just betting that in four years they'd no longer be together...well it wasn't my problem.

But Miura gasped, turned beet red and yelled "It's a promise, Hayama Hayato!" making everyone's conversation stop and look our way.

**February 10, 2017** We held a chocolate making event for the school. Saki wanted to make chocolates with Kei-chan, Hina for Tobe, Miura for Hayama, Iroha for her two Senpais (with Yukino's permission and stipulation that nothing could be heart shaped or 'otherwise romantically-shaped or decorated'), and some other girls in the school had guys they liked.

**February 14, 2017** Yukino gave me long chocolates with sections having flavors: bitter, sour, salty, sweet and then hot spicy & sweet end.

"It represents the whole time we've known each other," she said.

**March 23, 2017** Tomorrow would be the last day of our 2nd year. Hiratsuka-sensei had the Student Council and all the club clients come to the storage room that was turned Service Club room, and announced the winner of the Battle Royale. Actually she had once again totally forgotten about that thing, to her it was just a way to get Yukino and I to stop bickering at the time; Yukino had asked about it again the day before. So Sensei declared that in her biased judgment I had helped the most people, but since Yukino and her club made me want to change myself Yukino was to be credited for everything good that came from the club. Yukino and I weren't sure of the meaning of a victory in light of our original argument. We had chosen to change ourselves, but another person had provided opportunity, reason and inspiration for changing. Per the rules, the winner could order the loser to do whatever she wanted. But Yukino said she'd save the demand for a later day. We had a cake made by Iroha and Yukino, and edible cookies by Yui. Both girls had stayed overnight in Yukino's room on a futon at 'our apartment' for a baking party. Yui had finally mastered simple baking following instructions without creating bioweapons. Yui asked for Sensei to take a picture with Yukino and I for our memories of the Service Club. Sensei said there might or might not ever again be a Service Club, it would take a certain kind of person with a vision to start one, and certain kind of people with a need to be sent to join it.

**March 24, 2017** Our second year of high school was over today. Haruno's first year of college ended. Yukino and I spent the time off going to historical places, museums, art galleries, classical and jazz music concerts, the beach, a water park. This was besides the usual cat cafes, reading cafes, book stores. We started bicycling and jogging together. Yui was spending much time these days with Saki, Iroha, and sometimes Hina when she wasn't with Tobe.

**March 27, 2017** I met with my assigned editor at Gagaga, they had accepted my first three volumes of one of my light novel for publication, and another story I had written, to be released over the next 9 months. Many men were hanging out of their cubicles or popping up like moles over the tops to stare at Yukino who had come with me; they said she looked like a "best girl" from a high school romance story.

**April 3, 2017** Haruno's second year of University began. She wasn't home during the day, and often came home late at night.

**April 10, 2017** Our final year of high school started. Yukino was taking night classes in legal English three nights a week, we still studied, cooked and cleaned together the other two nights and weekends.

**July 29 - August 25, 2017** Summer break Except for exercising outdoors, we mostly stayed at her apartment. The mornings I spent writing while Yukino talked with members of an on-line English teaching group. The late afternoons we read and drank tea, and did things that couples do until Haruno would come home late. Yukino took me for a dinner on a cruise ship for my 18th birthday on August the 8th. We went to the festival with fireworks on August 17, the crowd made Yukino fatigued though.

**Sept 14 - 15, 2017** Cultural Festival was organized by Iroha. Haruno once again directed big band music and there was a guitar accompaniment to one jazz piece by Yukino playing a hollow body electric jazz guitar. Meguri-senpai returned to play keyboard, Hiratsuka was on bass. Yuigahama sang solo for one number, and did a duet with Yukino for another. Zaimokuza and I were sure to have a several good video feeds for this. Gagaga finally released TT's Vol 12, it was a glorious ending for MC and best girl.

**October 11th, 2017** Athletic Festival Zaimukuza and Ebina came up with a crazy Wonders of The Ancient World theme. I think Ebina just wanted to see guys dressed as Egyptians forming human pyramids in a hurry, while Zaimokuza wanted to see Greek goddesses in togas.

**November 17, 2017** Iroha was elected Student Council President, Komachi was the VP. Kawasaki Tiachi was the Secretary. Komachi incidentally threatened me to agree to accept her liking Tiashi and to be nice to him, they had confessseed to each other. Somehow the phrase Vice-President-chan and Secretary-kun came into my mind.

**December 25, 2017** I gave Yukino a gold locket with a picture of us inside.

**December 31, 2017** For New Years Eve we went to a shrine with Komachi, Taishi, Haruno-nee-san, TT, Yui and her new boyfriend from Kaihin Sougou High that I had never met before, Iroha, Saki, Hina, Tobe, Hayama, Miura, Totsuka, and Zaimokuza (who invited him?).

**January 3, 2018** Yukino turned 18 years old. Her order to the loser from the Battle Royale was given and fulfilled a few times this day and many times henceforth.

**January 3-7, 2018** The time we were dreading was drawing near. I spent an hour making Yukino pose in various places in her apartment before everything would change forever, and Haruno took photos of both of us too. I also wanted to have pictures of Yukino in the kitchen wearing her cat apron from that time we went to the mall together to buy Yui birthday gifts. I took photos and a short movie as she was preparing lunch. Then we started to work. We packed up things for storage, movers would take furniture back to one of the Yukinoshita's mansions. Haruno-nee-san would be moving to an apartment very close to Chiba University.

"I feel like we're packing up memories," I said as I taped and labeled a box.

"I didn't know during my first year and a half in this apartment, how lonely and in pain I was. But I know it now; however this place has become like a home to me with you here. Now we're going to lose this home we had together," and she started to cry.

I forced myself to stay strong, and held her with my cheek on top her head while I rubbed her back.

"Don't be sad, Yukino, we'll be together again in less than 8 months. If you can arrange a few days here during their spring break, that would be wonderful too, but if that's too much don't worry. Don't get so focused you forget to let me know what is happening, just a little message every week would be enough."

Haruno told us she would be away that night, and it was our last time together for a long time.

**January 8th, 2018** Yukino left Japan for the USA, but I had to be in school and so couldn't see her off. It really hurt to be without seeing her, knowing I would go a very long time without being able to hold her, the burning pain inside lasted more than a couple days.

**January - March 2018** It was the time of year when it was optional for 3rd years to even attend school. We were busy with cram school and exam preps. I added my book writing to that workload, I became a workaholic for most my waking hours. In the evening Yukino and I would "sync up" for an hour or more on the internet for either lunch hour in the USA or the time period between afternoon classes. We'd be studying or I would be working, but would have conversations that randomly started and ended. Many fellow students, guys and girls and some professors too, tried to initiate romantic or sexual advances toward her, but she would coldly shut them down saying she was in a committed relationship.

**March 23, 2018** I graduated high school. My parents had a small vacation together and so couldn't come, they took Komachi with them. There was an after-party but after thanking Hiratsuka-sensei and getting a huge hug from her with a promise we'd take Yukino to ramen in 2-1/2 months, I then just slinked away in full stealth Hiki mode.

**April 9, 2018** I started my college life at Meiji U., I rented a nearby apartment with my novel income, and Haruno started her 3rd year at Chiba U. Komachi started her second year at Sobu.

**August 8, 2018** I turned 19, but didn't mind I was alone, because I was giddy with anticipation.

**August 12, 2018** Yukino returned to Chiba! Our reunion was scorching hot shall we say. After a week together in a resort hotel courtesy of my light novel income, we went meeting friends and also saw Haruno who was still dating TT. He had started two successful light novel series, Haruno had put a lot of spice and energy into his life, he said. Yukino did not let her parents know she had returned, she insisted it was better for her mother not to know and Haruno agreed.

**Sept 2, 2018** Yukino had to leave again for the USA. Three months without Yukino, but we still constantly stayed in touch on the internet.

**Dec 22, 2018** Yukino was back! That was all we wanted for Christmas, to be together.

**January 3, 2019** Yukino turned 19 years old.

**January 20, 2019** Yukino left for her 2nd year. Somehow it made me feel better to tell myself and her that when this 7-1/2 month time was over, we'd be more than halfway through her three years.

**March 12 - 16** Yukino surprised me by coming back during Harvard's 10-18th spring break! I was careful to concentrate on exams between our bouts of lovemaking. Yukino and I met with Haruno and TT at a café on the 16th, and we made some plans. Haruno would have to work fervently in her father's business after graduating perhaps a year, and she wanted to be sure that none of us including TT would contact her using company email or her her new company cell phone from now on. All of us wanted something Yukinoshita's mother did not. We did not want her interference in our plans for the future. I accompanied Yukino directly from to the airport to return to the USA as spring break at Harvard was over on the 18th.

**March 22, 2019** My first year of college at Meiji U. ended, and Haruno had received her B.S. degree in 3 years. She started the process of taking over her Father's work, and also laying groundwork for expanding into national government construction contracting without her Mother's help.

**April 15, 2019** I entered my second year at Meiji U. One of my light novels was being considered for an anime.

**Aug 12, 2019** Yukino returned for summer recess, just after my 20th birthday but we celebrated anyway. Harvard's schedule for 2019 somehow cut a week away from us compared to last year.

**September 1, 2019** Yukino had to leave for the USA again.

**December 23, 2019** Yukino was back for Christmas break.

**January 3, 2020** Yukino was 20 years old.

**January 10, 2020** A key phase of our plan was initiated and accomplished on this date.

**January 25, 2020** Yukino left for her 3rd and final year at Harvard. It was during this year that her mother started to pressure her about a business alliance the Yukinoshita's had with a Shimizu-Mori Construction Co. LTD, it had an eligible 27 year old world class and world beater heir, Mori Reiji who was a darling of the business world and social media.

**March 18-22, 2020** Yukino returned on the March 16-24 Harvard spring break. She was peeved at her mother about the pestering regarding that Mori guy. These breaks were so short, but this would be the last Harvard Spring break for us.

**Mar 20, 2020** I ended my 2nd year at Meiji U and Komachi graduated from Sobu. My anime was a success, #1 in the season so far. Yukino and I celebrated at home by cooking all sorts of Spanish 'tapas' for more than half a day and had Komachi over.

**Apr 20, 2020** I started my 3rd year at Meiji U.

**Aug 11, 2020** Yukino returned for summer break and we celebrated my 21st birthday a few days late which was more than fine.

**August 31, 2020** Yukino left Japan to complete the very last part of her degree. We were in the home stretch of this Harvard thing!

**Dec 21, 2020** Yukino returned, with a degree and for good this time. We directly went to my modest one bedroom apartment. I had already stocked the refrigerator and freezer for a few days of staying home and cooking.

"I'm home!" Yukino yelled even though totally jet lagged, very rare for her to do that.

"I'm home!"

She was so very tired, I helped her undress to take a nap. Yukino then lay completely on top of me, I would just work a little using my phone after she fell asleep, while holding her with my other arm. We'd make love later, after she rested.

"Hachiman, I vow the only way I will ever leave Japan again without you is in a coffin. Never ever again do I want to endure leaving you for months."

"We'll be together from now on, Yukino."

**January 2, 2021** Yukino was called to her family businesses headquarters, and though not invited I went along too. No one questioned my walking in since I was with Yukino and Haruno. I listened to a conversation, being outside her Mother's huge corner office in a receptionist's area. Haruno also was with me, she was next in line so to speak.

"Yukino, we are in negotiation with the heir Reiji who will control Shimizu-Mori soon, as his father is near death. It is time for you to perform your obligation and duty to the Yukinoshita family."

"I intend to benefit Father's interests, Mother. That alone will greatly benefit you too, but I won't seal a business alliance with marriage, that is just being a very high priced whore."

"Mind your tongue, Yukinoshita Yukino. An alliance along with marriage is a powerful and honorable way to insure.."

"But I am not Yukinoshita Yukino, Mother, I have not been for almost a year. Here is a copy of an interesting legal document about Hikigaya Hachiman and myself you should peruse, Mother."

"No!"

Her Mother already knew what was on that paper.

**Marriage Certificate**

**Chiba City, Chiba Prefecture**

**Groom's Name: Hikigaya Hachiman**

**Groom's Birthday: August 8, 1999**

**Bride's Name: Yukinoshita Yukino**

**Bride's Birthday: January 3, 2000**

**Chosen Surname for Union: Hikigaya**

**Approved January 10, 2020**

**Witnesses:**

**Hiratsuka Shizuka**

**Zaimokuza Yoshitero**

**Totsuka Saika**

"Do you see this ring, Mother? My boyfriend, who is now my husband, engraved the silhouette of a cat's face on one side to represent me, and the children's anime character Pan-San on the other to represent himself, then gave it to me on Christmas Day of 2016. On the underside of the ring the two creatures are kissing. It is childish, it is immature just as our love was. But this ring now has a diamond stone, the original sapphire it had is on this locket with a high school picture of us inside. Our love matured and grew strong. We'll seek our own happiness and dreams ahead of anyone else's. We both value things other than power and money. I hope someday Mother you can see the worth of those other things too as Father can. You could experience a different kind of happiness. Goodbye for now, Mother."

I left with Yukino holding my arm with both of hers, I never again wanted to go months, not even one day, without that feeling. We passed my sister-in-law Haruno holding her own recently acquired marriage certificate and winking one eyed at us, Yuki-mom was going to have a another major disappointment this morning as her backup plan also was already torpedoed and sunk. Maybe a third one if Yuki-mom didn't want to be a grandmother just yet, Hiroyuki Haruno and her husband had an "accident" six weeks ago and agreed to keep that new life inside her which had resulted...

**RalphZiggy: Story is over for real now! (That was true back then in summer 2017, but now two years later in 2019 we have a sequel chapter after this one!)**

**in Japan a married couple can choose either the groom or brides family name, but both have to choose the same one. Marriage with either person under the age of 20 requires parental permission, but if both are 20 years or older the couple doesn't. Usually the groom's name is used, but in the case of a common man marrying the rich and the powerful then the bride's might be used. But Yukino was sending a message with that choice!**

**How about that, Zaimokuza being a partner and bro in crime again, and if you remember S2E7 Totsuka had told Hachiman he wanted to be relied on too just like Zaimokuza and so was for the marathon. So I gave our angel another bro in crime time here.**

**If anyone tried to get ahead of Hiratsuka to be a witness for the HxY marriage she'd fight them!**

**OreGairu's author Watari Wataru once tweeted a while back he wished he could get married. So TT in this story, representing WW in the real world, gets quite a handful for a wife and mother of his child! Very Meta, eh?**


	12. Sequel Part 1

_**The Hikigaya's one bedroom apartment near Meijii U:**_

"Are you sure, Yukino? You could easily get into Japan's best like Tokyo or Kyoto U."

"Meijii's program will suffice for my purposes, and Father approves of my going. And of course, I meant it when I said I don't want to be away from you ever again, not even for long parts of schools days."

I was very happy with her decision of course, I just wanted to hear her confirm it with no doubts, that she would be in the graduate political science program of my university. We'd go to school on the train together, each lunch together, and study on campus when both of us weren't having classes.

"Hachiman, would you be opposed to getting a bigger place? I'd cover the difference in cost, of course."

Besides half the rent Yukino really had paid for most the things here, the cookware, linens, and furniture. All from stores my family and I would never darken the door of, the furnishings were worth more than twice times the yearly rent! Not even two weeks ago there was a big upgrade soon after she "moved in", which was the day she arrived back home from Harvard. Just like our marriage was in secret, so was her finishing her B.A. in three years. Not many knew, not even most our friends though there was now no reason to keep the secrets after shocking Mom Yukinoshita and burning most her plans to the ground.

"That's really about the no-pet rule here, isn't it."

I had seen her ogling photos from pet stores on LINE. I know what really turns you on, Yukino, you can't hide your prime fetish from your husband. I think I even knew which cat pushed all her buttons hard.

"Hachiman, a larger apartment would have.. many bene… sigh… yes, it's just about having a cat."

"You have the cat picked out and have a name?"

"… well… yes. Giichi, " said Yukino, holding up her phone.

Giichi, written with kanji for "Righteous One", was a Ragdoll breed: large, white and muscular having semi-long soft fur with tan points and blue eyes.

"But, no one else will buy him soon?"

"I've… paid the shop to hold Giichi for me. But I don't want him living in a cage for much longer."

I knew then our time at this humble little apartment would soon be over. Very very soon.

"So… there is apartment convenient to Meijii we can move to quickly?"

Yukino beamed and pointed out the rear window to a short new and extremely stylish building two blocks away. It took up the whole block and had only three stories, and each unit was very long. I could tell my percent contribution to the rent would be essentially zero with her picking up the difference.

Yukino obtained the apartment and arranged the move using the power of Yukinoshita trust fund money, and three days later we were finishing unpacking while Giichi was sniffing around his new digs. He was a very affectionate and laid-back cat, and wasn't stressed out at all by the new environment.

Really this apartment was intended for a family, a wealthy one. Two bedrooms each with bath having whirpool bath for two, walk in closets with two sides, a living room with guest bathroom and adjoining tatami mat room, a study for which two desks and shelves were coming, a balcony at the end of the building that was nearly a third the size of the apartment and open to the sky since we were on the top floor… and more floorspace than my parent's home. It came with a garage space we weren't using but Yukino was going to take driving school and get her license in the 3 months before her course of study (and my fourth year) began in April.

Yukino's clothing, much of which came out of storage since it wouldn't fit in our previous place, took up two-thirds our walk-in closet. It was the size of my youth's bedroom, my things huddled together taking up less than a quarter of the far left hand side.

Essentially it was the start of our newlywed life, since we had been mostly apart from the time of our wedding a year ago.

* * *

On this Thursday of the week before the new school year, we were going to shop for furniture and linens for our guest bedroom. Next Monday I'd have to be back at school.

_From: Komachi_

_Onii-chan, where are you going first?_

I cut and pasted the google map's URL in my reply.

_To: Komachi_

_Dreambed [link]_

_From: Komachi_

_Message: Is it okay if I meet your there with some friends? I haven'yet told them about you and Yukino, I'll let you two surprise them! Tee-hee!_

I suppose girls could really get into shopping for bedroom furniture and linens.

"Yukino, Komachi wants to know if she can join us at Dreambed along with some of her friends."

"Since Komachi-chan will probably be our most frequent guest, I think she should indeed come, and probably choose which things we'll buy."

Komachi was attending Chiba U. and studying management; her boyfriend Taishi was also there studying history I think.

_To: Komachi_

_Message: Yes, Yukino would very much appreciate your input on bedroom furnishings, since it will mostly be your guestroom._

* * *

Komachi approached us from the train station with two familiar faces I hadn't seen for a couple years. They naturally had to yell rather than wait until they were within conversational distance.

"Senpaiiiiii! Yukino-senpaiiiii!"

"Hikki! Yikinon!"

"Good day, Komachi-chan, Iroha-chan, Yui."

"Hi."

All three college girls ran to us around annoyed pedestrians in the cold. I held the door open and we went inside Dreambed.

Yukino removed her gloves.

"Oh! Is that an engagement ring, Yukino-senpai?"

"Oh wow Yukinon, Hikki, you're engaged now!? Have you set a wedding date?"

"Actually, Hachiman and I have been married for a year already…"

"Eeeeeeeeh?!"

"We had reasons to keep it a secret from my Mother until after New Years… but now we're letting everyone know."

"WHOA! Congratuations Yukino-senpai, Senpai!"

"Yukinon! Hiki! That's wonderful!"

Yuigahama glomped onto Yukino like a high school girl without any sense of personal space or situation… yup, she hadn't changed at all.

"Heheheh, I can't wait to tell Isamu, to put some pressure on him," said Yuigahama.

Huh, does the _bandwagon marketing methodology _really work for pulling a guy into marriage?

"Good thinking, Yui-senpai, I'll do the same with Kazuki!" said Isshiki.

It certainly seems _bandwagoning about bandwagon_ on boyfriends works, at least.

"But you should totes have a wedding party, Yukinon!"

"Yes, Senpai, that's a very big deal and people would have a party for that."

Isshiki directed her words to me. What, you think I'm some loner that would shun hosting parties by default? Oh yeah, that's totally what I would do.

"Hiki, does your Mom and Dad know?"

"We were going to tell them soon. They first met Yukino four years ago and know we're a couple and living together."

"Yukino-senpai, how is your sister doing?"

"She's also married and living with her husband in Chiba."

"Oh, Haruno-senpai is married? She never mentioned that!"

"Yes, that was three weeks ago but she too kept it secret from Mother until last week for much the same reasons we kept ours hidden. Also, she's expecting a baby."

"No way!"

"I didn't think of her as wanting to be the motherly type."

"Hey, is Yumiko-senpai still with Hayama?" asked Iroha.

Hey, you have a boyfriend already, stay focused girl!

"No, Hayama went to Kyoto U to study medicine and Miura tried to get in but obviously there was no way she'd get accepted… they sort of fell out of touch after that. I don't think anyone has heard from Hayama since he left."

I thought of Hayama's conditional promise to Miura and still wondered to this day if Hayama knew he'd be going to the top university in Japan 400 kilometers from Chiba and that no one among his friends, including a maiden in love, could possibly follow him there. Or did he really have some affection for Miura at the time... well, screw him, he's not my concern.

"How about Ebina-senpai?"

"She and Tobe are living together above one of his family's restaurants, besides managing the place he's studying the restaurant business at a college in Chiba, but I don't remember which one."

"What about Chuuni and Totsuka, Hiki?"

"They visit us at least once a month, for gaming or for tennis at Totsuka's club. They haven't seen our new place yet though, we just moved in."

"If you're all not busy, you can come to our place for dinner after shopping," added Yukino.

"Yay!"

The store's clerks were smiling politely but really wished we'd do less talking and more shopping and buying.

"I've heard about this mattress, Onii-chan. It has a gel and pillow top over some kind of high tech mesh spring system. And this platform frame makes it easy to climb in!"

All three girls were on it it, it was "California King sized".

"Ahhhh! This is really nice, Yukino-neesan."

"Mmmmm!"

My eyes bugged out, yeah you have good taste, Komachi, a quarter of a million yen for that king sized thing and another half million for the teak frame!

Oh wait, my wife is rich, isn't she?

* * *

Two wedding parties were arranged, to take shape over the break between school years.

What I imagined for the size of a wedding party was my few relatives, Mom, Dad, Komachi and I guess probable future brother-in-law Taishi , two living grandparents, two uncles and two aunts and a cousin… then few of my parents' friends, then our friends like Totsuka, Zaimokuza, Hiratsuka-sensei, Yuigahama, Isshiki, my three other friends I had made along the way in college… multiplied by almost two for Yukino.

But Diet rep Yukinoshita-san had many relatives and business and political friends, the thing had over a hundred guests coming!

And Haruno had a LOT of friends, her wedding party would have over two hundred guests.


End file.
